


Ton silence est d'or et de sang

by AludraPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus is the bad guy, Alternate Universe, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, M/M, Multi, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sexual Abuse, a hit of Necrophagia, hit of harry/viktor, no beta die like men, really really bad guy, twin sirius & Regulus, year 3 and 4 in one year
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AludraPrince/pseuds/AludraPrince
Summary: Harry ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand cela avait réellement commencé. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il vivait cela. Il savait cependant que ça faisait mal, terriblement mal et qu'il ne pouvait le dire à personne. À moins qu'il y ai un moyen...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Gilderoy Lockhart, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Severus Snape, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Severus Snape/Gilderoy Lockhart, Gilderoy Lockhart/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 11





	1. Année 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rappel: cette fanfiction est de l'horreur et ce n'est pas à moitié ! Pensez à lire les tags !!

Il était traîné à bout de bras par cette femme rousse. Cette mère de sept enfants. Tiré dans la gare afin de traverser le mur pour la voie neuf trois-quart et donner l’impression d’être normal. Derrière lui se tenait Ron, l’enfant avait le même âge que lui, mais faisait une tête de plus. Harry, car tel était son nom, était sûr que si le rouquin le poussait à peine, il tomberait tellement il était mince et l’autre imposant pour ne pas dire gros. Devant eux, il y avait trois autres enfants, les deux jumeaux Fred et George. Ils étaient plutôt gentils et ne lui faisaient que des farces. Ça le faisait rire aussi, mais il ne devait pas le dire. Menant le groupe, c’est Percy. Le garçon était tout ce qui représentait les sang pur, la tête droite, la tenue riche et des notes exemplaires avec une carrière pour le ministère toute tracée. Il était celui qui lui faisait le plus peur parmi la famille Weasley. Il était celui qui lui faisait le plus de mal. 

La femme ne le lâchait pas et Harry était certain qu’il aurait une trace sur le bras. Ils traversèrent un mur entre les deux quais et atterrirent sur un autre, devant le Poudlard Express. Le train était resplendissant, parfaitement rouge et luisant. Molly renifla devant. Elle tourna Harry devant elle et lui fit relever la tête avec sa main ganté tenant son visage d’une poigne douloureuse.

\- Écoute moi bien garçon, tu as intérêt à rester avec Ron, ne pas manger de friandise et parler à personne d’autre que Ron n’aura pas autorisé. Tu vas atterrir à Gryffondor et pas ailleurs sinon cela va mal aller pour toi. Si tu respectes tout cela, tu pourras, dans notre grande bonté, manger un bout de pain avec une tranche de bacon et avoir un verre d’eau.  
\- Oui Madame.  
\- Percy, garde un œil sur le gamin Malfoy. Vous deux, dit-elle en se tournant vers les jumeaux, vous allez faire votre numéro dans tous les wagons et noter tous ceux qui pourraient être un danger. Maintenant filez.

Harry était enfin lâché, tanguant un peu sur ses pieds. Il n’avait rien mangé depuis la veille et la fatigue se faisait vraiment présente. Son corps était lourd et douloureux. Mais il n’avait pas le choix que de rester debout et faire semblant. Il prit sa valise, celle de Ron, et suivit l’enfant dans le train tel un servant. 

Ils trouvèrent un wagon vide, comme prévu par le directeur. Ils s’y installèrent, l’un face à l’autre. Harry avait les yeux baissés et attendait simplement que le temps passe. Il observa ses mains qui étaient ridiculement petites et scarifiées. Elles étaient propres cependant, propres du fait qu’il avait pu prendre une douche le matin même, le maître le lui ayant autorisé. 

Le train démarra et ce fut le départ pour les années scolaires. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, bien qu’elles ne servaient pas à grand-chose de son point de vue, mais il n’avait rien pu dire. Le maître avait été, après tout, assez généreux pour lui permettre d’avoir des lunettes pour sa mauvaise vue.

Ron finit par s’ennuyer et, regardant celui qui leur servait d’esclave parfois, il sortit sa baguette. Harry releva la tête vivement et regarda la baguette apeurée. 

\- C’est bien, tu as appris à avoir peur. Qu’est-ce que je peux bien te faire ?  
\- Maître a dit qu’il ne fallait pas que je sois abîmé. Que les gens ne posent pas de question.  
\- Une petite trace ne sera rien. Tu auras qu’a dire que tu es tombé en te rendant aux toilettes. 

La porte du compartiment s’ouvrit. Ron tourna la tête, prêt à se battre avant d’ouvrir grand la bouche en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux brun qui partait dans tous les sens, les yeux brun pétillant d’intelligence et était habillée d’une robe sorcière de très bon goût.

\- Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? dit-elle en entrant. Voyons ça.

Elle referma la porte et s’installa à côté de Ron. Harry la regarda un peu en coin, elle lui disait quelque chose mais n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre du bas, incertain. 

\- Je ne suis pas très fort pour les sorts, je préfère me servir de mes poings, dit-il à la jeune fille.  
\- Laisse-moi faire alors. 

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry qui recula un peu. Il connaissait cette baguette. Elle leva un peu les yeux et prononça le sort, faisant un mouvement ample du poignet. Puis continua par un un second sort. Il voulut crier par la douleur de ce dernier, mais le premier l’avait certainement rendu muet. Elle sourit en coin. 

\- Père m’a appris plus d’un sort. Hermione Granger, mais tu dois me connaître comme la Fille d’Albus Dumbledore.

Bien sûr, comment ne l’avait-il pas reconnu avant ? La fille du directeur, la fille de son maître. Il regarda le sang couler sur son visage, atterrir sur ses mains, avant de tomber dans l’inconscience.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était secoué par Ron. Le garçon le regardait avec agacement. 

\- Réveille toi, tu as juste une petite coupure de rien du tout, fais pas tout une histoire. Change toi on va arriver. Si on te demande pour la coupure sur ton front, tu diras que t’es tombé.   
\- D’accord, murmure-t-il. 

Il se leva, un peu tremblant, et passa sa robe de Poudlard. Le train ralentissait de plus en plus, puis ce fut le moment de sortir. Il tira toutes les affaires dehors alors que Ron sortit tranquillement les mains dans les poches. Il observa ce qu’était sa prison, hors vacances scolaire, au loin et déglutit alors que les autres s’exclamaient. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas encore fui ?... 

Il monta dans la barque en compagnie d'Hermione, de Ron et d’un autre élève qu’il ne connaissait pas. Le trajet se fit sous les commentaires des élèves, trouvant le château impressionnant, incroyable… magique. L'arrivée se fit brutalement quand le bateau heurta le rebord. Ils passèrent par une des entrées du château et montèrent à l’étage. Ils furent reçu par une une femme au visage sévère et l’air revêche. Son regard scruta le groupe, s’arrêtant sur Harry, acquiesçant sa présence près de Mr Weasley et de Miss Dumbledore, maintenant Granger.

Harry n’écouta pas un seul mot ce qui fut prononcé. Après tout, il connaissait le discours pratiquement par cœur. La présentation des maisons avec Gryffondor en premier et Serpentard en dernier, la coupe des quatre maisons avec le Quidditch. La professeure jeta un dernier regard sévère puis disparut par la porte, leur laissant un moment pour se préparer. 

Draco Malfoy était un garçon de la noble famille Malfoy. Un sang pur remontant à des dizaines de générations. Presque aussi vieux que le nom de Black, le nom de famille de sa mère. Il savait qu’Harry Potter était présent cette année, mais quand son regard tomba sur le jeune garçon maigre, il eut un choc. Il semblait effacé face aux autres mais aussi les deux autres élèves à côté de lui, Weasley et une qu’il ne reconnaissait pas, l’entouraient comme pour que personne ne l’approche. Quelque chose n’allait pas dans le tableau. Il tourna son regard vers son voisin, Théo Nott, et eut un échange silencieux avec lui. Ce dernier, acquiesça simplement. Ils auraient une discussion plus tard. 

La porte s’ouvrit de nouveau et ils purent entrer. Harry observa pour la première fois tous les élèves dans cette salle et le plafond illuminé. Les professeurs étaient aussi tous là. Il détestait cette salle… elle était difficile à nettoyer. Il se mirent en rang devant un étrange chapeau sur un tabouret. Ce dernier fit une drôle de chanson, ou de poème peut-être, avant de se taire. 

Severus Snape eut des sueurs froides en voyant l’enfant qu’il redoutait. Assis à la table des professeurs, en bout de table et donc proche de la sortie ainsi qu’à côté du Quirinus Quirrell, il observa plus en détail le jeune Potter. Il avait bien l’apparence typique de son paternel, mais ses yeux étaient ceux de Lily, incontestablement. Cependant, il se rappelait que trop bien de Potter senior et il n’avait jamais été aussi petit, ni même si maigre. Mais bon, un Potter en valait un autre. Le gamin allait surement être aussi arrogant que son père; D’autant plus qu’il avait tout sa célébrité pour avoir défait le “mage noir”. 

Il sortit de ses pensées quand l’appel fut fait. Harry approcha tremblant du tabouret et s'assit dessus. Le choixpeau se posa sur sa tête, englobant pratiquement celle-ci en entier et commença à analyser. Harry ne fait que murmurer qu’il devait aller à Gryffondor pour vivre, qu’il voulait vivre. Le morceau de tissu animé fronça des "sourcils".

~ Je ne devrais pas t’écouter, mais je prend en compte le choix des élèves. Tu seras donc …  
\- GRYFFONDOR !

Toute la salle applaudit, Harry baissa la tête et souffla. Il allait pouvoir vivre encore un moment. Libéré du choixpeau, il fila s’asseoir à la table à côté d’Hermione. Son regard se perdit vers le directeur qui fit un simple signe de tête, il avait le droit de manger… mais à quel prix ?

Alors qu’il entrait dans la salle commune, il bailla, tombant de fatigue. Ce fut cependant sans surprise qu’il trouva que son lit était une illusion. Quand il fut sûr que les autres furent couchés, il passa le rideau et se coucha dans un panier pour chien au sol. Son lit. 

Quand il se leva à l’aube et entra dans la salle commune après s’être préparé, un hibou l’attendait. Il lui délivra le message et repartit sans attendre son reste. Le mot était clair et concis. 

_“Dans mon bureau, immédiatement.  
Mot de passe, Anis  
A.W.P.B.D” _

Il déglutit et sortit de la pièce sans attendre. Il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l’entrée du bureau et donna le mot de passe. Il monta, et entra rapidement dans le bureau. L’homme était assis tranquillement, le regard sombre et un sourire mauvais.

\- Vous… Vous m’avez fait appeler, maître ?  
\- Approche, pet. 

Harry sut qu’il allait être en retard pour son premier cours. 

Ce fut en boitant qu’il sortit du bureau. Son maître l’avait fait… manger, dans sa bonté. Il avait envie de vomir. Son sac en bandoulière, sa tenu réajusté par le directeur, il partit pour son premier cours, trente minutes en retard… et ce fut sans surprise que la professeure McGonagall l'accepta sans faire la moindre histoire.

Le temps passait et Severus ne comprenait pas. Le gamin ne savait rien. Mais vraiment rien. Pourtant il semblait se battre au vu des blessures et sortait le soir dans le couloir jusqu’à pas d’heure. Parfois il le voyait tremblant, prêt à s’évanouir, parfois il allait bien. Il lui demandait quelquefois, voulant avoir des réponses, mais à chaque fois il se heurtait à un mur, un mur horrible, le mur du silence et de peur.

Quirinus Quirrell n’était pas très futé en tant que tel. Certes sa rencontre avec les vampires l’avait laissé un peu tremblant, mais il voulait tout faire pour son maître. Oui, il était fidèle au Lord, à Tom. L’homme n’était pas mort, loin de là et c’était à l’arrière de la tête du professeur qu’il était venu se greffer. Ce dernier avait vu le jeune Potter dans sa classe. L’enfant était si faible, si peureux et en même temps si fort… comment avait-il pu le vaincre dix ans auparavant ? Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Il devait trouver la réponse et pour cela… Il devait revenir à la vie.

Halloween ou Samhain était arrivé. Harry savait qu’il ne dormirait pas… il dormait jamais ce soir-là. Maître Albus y faisait bien attention. Assis à côté de Ron, observant les autres manger alors qu’il ne pouvait rien avalé… Cela le rendait malade. Dès la fin du banquet… il devait aller dans les cachots et… et qui sait ce qui l’attendait ce soir-là.

Les doubles portes de la grande salle s’ouvrirent sur Quirinus qui avait un air affolé. Il hurla qu’il y avait un Troll dans les cachots avant de s’évanouir. Tout le monde se mit à paniquer et Harry vit avec précision le moment où l’annonce enragea le directeur. Il se leva et hurla à tout le monde de se taire avant de demander aux préfets de mener les élèves dans les dortoirs. Il avait les dents serrées. 

Pourtant… Harry ne put dormir. Quand il fut allongé dans son… lit, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. C’était Percy qui était là. Il dit simplement qu’il avait à parler avec Harry et qu’il allait certainement rester un moment avec car, il fallait comprendre, aujourd’hui était un jour horrible pour lui. Il passa les rideaux, formula quelques sorts tel que celui anti-son et que le rideau ne puisse être ouvert, avant d’attraper Harry par les cheveux et de le mettre à quatre pattes, tête contre l’oreiller.

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu allais y échapper ?  
\- N… non Monsieur.  
\- Albus était très en colère en apprenant qu’il ne pouvait pas profiter de toi ce soir… Mais ne t’en fait pas petite catin, je suis ravi de prendre sa place. 

Harry ne sut pas très bien quand il s'évanouit cette nuit-là, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux le matin, son cauchemar était loin d’être terminé. Il eut mal à la gorge et s’asseoir fut un calvaire, mais encore une fois… il ne pouvait rien dire. Quand il arriva au repas, son regard croisa celui ravi et froid du directeur. Il eut envie de pleurer.

L’on entendit parler que le troll fut vaincu près des toilettes et que le professeur Snape aurait été blessé à la jambe, certainement mordu par une créature. Severus avait eu chaud ce soir-là. Il avait simplement voulu ouvrir la porte, voir les défenses pour la soi-disant pierre philosophale. La créatures gardienne, un cerbère, l’avait violemment attaquée et il avait fait étrangement la rencontre de Quirrell en sortant de la pièce. Le deux hommes s’étaient regardés longuement avant que Tom leur dise de bouger avant de se faire attraper devant la porte. Severus avait cru s’évanouir en entendant la voix sifflante de l’homme, mais il avait obéi et rapidement, les deux étaient partis vers les couloirs, décidant d’avoir une discussion plus tard. 

Il voulait pleurer… Il s’était fait soit disant attraper dans les couloirs et était punis un nombre de jours. Pourtant, il n’avait rien fait… Mais il était là, au fin fond de Poudlard, dans sa prison. Son lit de paille au sol, la couverture miteuse non loin, ses habits dans un bac dehors. Il avait de nouveau ce collier autour du cou… ce collier magique qui l’empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. 

La porte s’ouvrit, Albus entra dans la cellule et attrapa Harry par les cheveux, le traînant à l’extérieur. Il le fit tomber dans une autre salle, une salle sombre aux multiples outils et objets divers. Il ne savait que trop bien où il était. La salle était en brique… le sol était autrefois gris, aujourd’hui il tirait sur la couleur rouge orange voir pourpre du sang, de son sang, versé.

\- Cela fait plusieurs fois que les professeurs me parlent de toi… Tu n’es pas fichu d’être discret quand tu rentres à ta niche.  
\- M… Mais …  
\- Mais quoi ?!  
\- Professeur Snape semble me suivre, Maître Albus… ou je ne sais pas ce qu’il fait, mais… même avec les sorts sur moi, il me trouve toujours.   
\- Saleté d’espion, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Je vais quand même te punir… tu aurais dû me prévenir plus tôt. C’est bientôt les vacances cependant, je te donnerais un alibi qui t’aideras dans ta quête. Prends-le comme un cadeau. Maintenant va t’installer près du miroir, nous sommes loin d’avoir fini tous les deux. 

Le miroir était nouveau. Voir ce qu’il se passait, ne pas pouvoir bouger et ne pouvoir que crier, la bouche ouverte par un dispositif étrange. Il ne pouvait que subir… subir et obéir alors qu’il était de nouveau abusé. 

L’homme lui attrapa les cheveux et lui fit relever la tête, faisant croiser leurs regards dans la glace. Harry fermit les yeux, ses yeux embués de larmes 

\- Tu commences à devenir âgé… Déjà tant d'années que tu es ma chienne. Faudra que je trouve quelque chose quand tu seras trop vieux. 

Comme à chaque fois… à chaque foutu fois qu’il lui faisait subir cela, son corps finissait toujours par abandonner et tomber évanouie. 

Quand il s’éveilla, il était toujours attaché, quelque chose était dans son corps, son ventre lui fait mal, sa tête lui fait mal… tout lui faisait un mal de chien. Il voudrait crier… crier à l’aide. Partir ailleurs. Mais, parce que ce monde est magique, ce vieux pervers pédophile qui lui avait fait signer un papier garantissant son silence… il ne pouvait rien dire tant que la personne avec qui il parlait n’était pas au courant.  
Peut-être devrait-il se jeter du haut de la tour d’astronomie.  
Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pourrait même pas le faire. 

Yule passa, ou Noël dans le monde moldu. Harry fut enfermé de nouveau dans son endroit…Sa cellule avait même étrangement rapetissé quand il regardait bien. Son repas de Noël est devant lui et il savait parfaitement qu’il n’aurait rien d’autre de toutes les vacances vu la taille de la chose. Fronçant le nez, il s’approcha du corps du troll mort depuis Octobre et mordit à pleine dent dedans. Il avait faim et qu’importe ce que c’était… il voulait simplement manger. 

Malade… il en avait été malade et c’est avec surprise qu’il s’était réveillé en ce début de reprise de cours à l’infirmerie. Apparemment, le directeur avait préféré faire attention à l’apparence et le laisser aux bons soins de la matronne. Cependant, Albus n’avait pas accès ici et c’est avec insistance qu’il demanda sa liberté afin que le “garçon” n’ait pas de retard et puisse de nouveau être avec ses amis. 

Il était fatigué, mais il devait tenir, ne pas faire d’erreur. Que ce soit en potion ou en métamorphose… surtout en métamorphose quand il savait qui était la professeure. Il avait été même étonné de ne pas la voir pendant les vacances, elle avait peut-être dû être ailleurs. 

Il était encore une fois dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier faisait des allers-retours sur le tapis usé au sol. Les tableaux au murs étaient vides depuis longtemps et le perchoir près de la fenêtre était tout aussi vide. Harry était debout, les mains dans le dos et se triturait les doigts. Ils attendaient quelqu’un.

La porte du bureau s’ouvrit, laissant passé le professeur de potion et directeur de la maison Serpentard. L’homme jeta un regard vers l’élève et vers les tableaux tous vides. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait cela après tant d’années de service. Il prit place devant le bureau et refusa, comme toujours, le bonbon au citron. 

\- Ah mon cher Severus. Je parlais au jeune Harry ici présent et j’ai remarqué un nombre impressionnant de retenu que vous lui aviez donné.   
\- Monsieur Potter devrait, aussi, ne pas être à déambuler dans les couloirs à des heures indues.   
\- Il est avec moi, la plupart du temps, je pensais qu’il vous l’avait pourtant dit.  
\- Il me l’a dit, en effet. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que je ne fais qu’appliquer le règlement, directeur. Il serait bon de m’informer quand cela est le cas. Cependant, je n’enlèverais pas la dernière retenue ni ne rendrais les points que j’ai retirés. De plus, si cela recommence je serais dans l’obligation de retirer le double.  
\- Voyons Severus, c’est un peu...  
\- Dur ? Non, je ne trouve pas. J'attends une amélioration des résultats pour les prochains jours. Je ne suis pas le seul à me plaindre que Monsieur Potter ait des notes plus que catastrophiques alors qu’il démontre un vrai potentiel.  
  


L’homme se tourna vers Harry qui n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce et continuait de regarder vers le sol. Sa position était celle d’une personne soumise. Il toussota afin d'attirer son attention, mais cela le fit frémir seulement. 

\- Regardez-moi. 

Le garçon leva les yeux, des yeux globuleux à cause des verres, mais aussi légèrement plissé. Il était toujours là à se mordiller la lèvre pratiquement à sang. Comment pouvait-il être à Gryffondor avec une telle timidité ? Même Londubat était plus vif que lui.

\- Je veux que pour les prochains moins vos résultats augmentent. Je sais parfaitement que vous en êtes capable. Je ne suis pas votre tête de maison, encore moins votre tuteur ou famille, mais comprenez qu’à ce rythme vous pourriez pratiquement redoubler ce qui n’est, de mémoire, JAMAIS arrivé.   
\- C’est que…  
\- C’est que quoi ?  
\- Je ne vois pas bien avec mes lunettes et mon œil gauche est… parfois je ne vois presque rien, dit-il en baissant de nouveau les yeux.   
\- Et pourquoi vous n’avez rien dit bougre d’imbécile ?  
\- Je… 

Il ne pouvait rien dire. S’il disait la vérité, il était mort, s’il mentait il aurait le professeur à dos. Il sentit sa respiration devenir erratique. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait dire ? Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer. Il observe les deux sorciers, l’un après l’autre. Il allait dire quelque chose, tenter du moins que la porte du bureau s’ouvrit en claquant. Un élève de Serpentard, l’air plutôt épuisé semblait dans tous ses états.

\- Directeur, y’a un dragon devant la maison du… de Hagrid. 

Le directeur se leva immédiatement et fit signe à Severus de venir et dit au jeune Gryffondor de retourner dans la tour, avant de partir. Laissant Harry derrière sans aucune surveillance. Le garçon observa autour de lui, remonta ses lunettes trop grandes pour lui et se dirigea vers la sortie sans voir derrière lui que tous les tableaux revenait à la vie. 

La nouvelle tomba le lendemain matin. Hagrid était inconsolable. La cabane qu’il habitait était partie en fumée par l’attaque d’une maman dragon pas très ravie. Il se murmurait que le garde chasse avait chez lui un œuf de dragon qu’il avait eu on ne savait où et c’est ce qui aurait déclenché la fureur de la dragonne. Il n’y aurait eu, heureusement, que des dégâts matériels. 

Harry était assis à la table dans la salle commune. Il avait eu la veille une détention à nouveau et avait eu pour ordre d’écrire une simple lettre d’excuse. Du moins, c’est ce que disaient les mots en premier plan du professeur. Harry avait compris en voyant le regard inquiet de l‘homme qu’il voulait savoir et qu’il devait trouver un moyen de lui dire. Il avait passé du temps devant son parchemin, mais cela avait été difficile. Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il avait alors demandé à l’homme s’il était possible de lui accorder du temps supplémentaire pour écrire la lettre et la lui faire parvenir. Le potionniste avait accepté. Il était alors là, penché dessus depuis bien une heure à l'abri du regard des autres. Il voulait le faire, il pouvait le faire.

Il lui fallut bien trois jours pour le faire et quelques heures de sommeil en moins. Albus avait essayé plusieurs fois de voir, mais Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'y arrivait pas et que de toute façon cela était juste une lettre d’excuse classique et qu’il la lui montrerait avant de recopier au propre.

Ce qui était faux. Il avait travaillé sur deux versions plus ou moins semblables et c’est avec plaisir que l’homme n’avait pas cherché dans sa tête pour le coup. L’année avait été longue et monotone et il avait presque hâte qu’elle se termine. 

Severus était désemparé et relisait pour la quatrième fois la lettre qu’il avait entre les mains.

  
  


_“Professeur Snape_

_vous m’avez assigné de vous écrire une lettre d'excuse concernant mon manquement au règlement.  
cependant….  
Je suis sincèrement désolé, désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous dire la raison de mes sorties ou de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre.  
Désolé de ne pas être aussi fort que les autres et avoir des résultats aussi mauvais.  
pas que cela est un côté impertinent de ma part ou une façon pour moi d'être un peu plus... comme mon père. (d’ailleurs, que vous a-t-il donc fait pour que vous le détestiez ainsi ? ) _

_C'est une histoire entre moi et le directeur qui restera certainement secrète, à l'abri des autres, dans son son bureau.  
parlez-en lui, il vous confirmera à chaque fois que je reviens de son bureau. _

_Encore une fois... je suis désolé si cela je vous ai blessé ou énervé de ne pas pouvoir vous le dire ou de vous mentir.  
il n'y a aucune autre façon de vous le dire, ou même de vous prouver mes dires.   
Vous pensez peut-être que je suis juste un golden boy, un garçon choyé, idolâtré, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas et ma maison… c’est Poudlard, pas ailleurs.   
je suis simplement moi, un garçon qui a perdu ses parents trop tôt et ne sait pas quoi faire de toute cette renommée et de ces titres trop longs. _

_j'espère que vous accepterez ce que je vous dit, même si cela est un peu bancal et que je fais quelques fautes.  
je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise à écrire avec une plume et à l'encre, il se peut qu'il manque des majuscules.   
Peut-être pourriez-vous, en acceptant mes excuses, m'aider ? _

_Je demande simplement cela, de l'aide.  
je veux juste de l'aide pour écrire et peut-être un peu d'aide à comprendre cet art qu'est le vôtre. _

_Harry J. Potter.”_

  
  


Il voyait parfaitement ce qu’il lui disait et cela le rendait presque malade. Il ne savait pas toute l’histoire, mais il voyait le début de quelque chose de plus grand… et peut-être de trop grand. Il observa l’heure et prit la décision de sortir et en parler à Quirrell et son… “colocataire” de corps. 

\- Severus ? dit la voix sifflante, un souci mon fidèle serpent ?  
\- Lisez, dit-il en présentant la lettre de son élève 

L’homme la lu plusieurs fois et la rendit. Ils devaient agir… mais faire quoi ? L’homme était pratiquement intouchable et l’enfant devait être bardé de sort de traçage et de surveillance en tout genre. 

\- Donne lui des cours de potion avec comme excuse de t’aider à les faire et ça l’aidera en retour. Fait lui boire les potions sous le couvert de “test” ou sous celui d’une tasse de thé si tu lui fais des cours théoriques.  
\- Je ferai mon possible, mais cela m’inquiète. J’ai l’impression d’être le seul à m’en rendre compte.   
\- Peut-être que c’est vraiment le cas et que nous sommes tous drogués. Toi et moi avons nos… moyen de ne pas l’être.   
\- Je vais retourner dans mes quartiers et si possible contacter Lucius.   
\- Essayer de passer par le jeune Draco, il sera plus facile de faire passer le message. Mais quelque chose me dit que cela mettra encore quelques années.  
\- Même si c’est un Potter… je ne laisserai aucun enfant se faire autant traiter sans agir … quitte à ce que ce soit au péril de ma vie. 

Il se dirigea vers la sortie en un mouvement de cape habituel. La main sur la porte, il eut un moment de doute et tourna la tête. 

\- Mon seigneur ?

Quirrell leva son regard devenu rouge sur le potionniste. 

\- Nous savons tous deux ce qu’il en retourne de le sauver, pour le monde magique. Mais il semblerait que le Seigneur des ténèbres de la prophétie… ce ne soit pas vous.  
\- C’est ce que je pensais aussi et Severus… appelle moi Tom. 

Severus acquiesça et sortit du bureau, rentrant dans ses quartiers. Il avait une lettre à écrire au plus vite. 

Lucius Malfoy était assis en train de petit-déjeuner quand le hibou de son fils arriva au manoir. L'oiseau majestueux portait deux parchemins enroulés l’un dans l’autre. Le premier était une note de son fils qui lui parlait de son éducation, de ses amis mais aussi avec un sous entendu que Severus l’avait approché afin de lui remettre une lettre urgente. Narcissa entra dans la pièce et embrassa la joue de son mari avant de prendre place non loin et d’appeler un elfe. 

Lucius déroula le deuxième parchemin et sa lecture lui fit lâcher sa tasse de thé, la brisant au sol et éclaboussant au passage. 

\- Et M… Merlin.  
\- Tout va bien ? demande Narcissa en entendant Lucius pratiquement jurer.  
\- Je vais devoir rendre une visite à Severus, il semblerait qu’il y ai un problème à l’école que je dois régler, dit-il en se saisissant de sa baguette et se nettoyant alors qu’un elfe enlevait le reste d’un claquement de doigt.  
\- Est-ce grave à ce point ? 

Il se rassit et soupira en se saisissant de la nouvelle tasse apparue. 

\- Il se pourrait que le héros du monde magique soit l’esclave du directeur.  
\- L’escl… mais…  
\- D’après Severus, l’enfant ne peut rien dire, sûrement dû à un sortilège. De ce qu’il a appris, l’enfant serait loin d’être choyé et ne paraîtrait avoir que neuf, dix ans à peine.   
\- Ne peut-on pas intervenir ?   
\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Notre seigneur serait actuellement là bas aussi. Je pourrais peut-être essayer de lui parler.   
\- Merlin merci il est en vie… Penses-tu qu'il puisse faire passer un message à Bellatrix ?  
\- Je lui demanderais. 

La conversation s’arrêta ainsi et ils continuèrent leur routine en sachant que les choses allaient bientôt changer. 

Harry était assis dans le laboratoire privé du professeur. Severus était à côté de lui et avait le livre de l’année ouvert entre eux, une tasse de thé à portée de main. Harry avait senti dès le début que le thé avait été agrémenté de quelque chose. Il n’avait rien dit et remerciait mentallement le potionniste. Son appel à l’aide avait été entendu et, quand bien même Albus avait été loin d’être ravi, il avait accepté que son “protégé” ait des cours supplémentaires. L’homme en noir lui avait glissé que ,au vu des ses résultats actuels, il se pourrait qu’il ait encore besoin d’aide pendant quelques années avant d’être libre. Il simplement répondu qu’il prendrait toute l’aide possible et qu’il serait patient. Il pouvait bien passer des heures dans un laboratoire si cela pouvait aider ses notes à s’améliorer. Ses notes… ou plutôt son train de vie.

L’homme glissa son doigt sur la page actuelle du livre et expliqua quelques détails sous le regard admiratif de l’enfant. Severus ne s’y trompait pas, il savait que l’enfant était passionné. Ils avaient fait quelque potion ensemble et l'enfant aurait mérité au moins un Effort Exceptionnel, presque un Optimal. Mais sa vue ne l’aidait pas et il arrivait que l’enfant ait des spasmes pour une raison inconnue. Lucius était passé il y avait déjà quelques semaines. Le soir même de la réception de la lettre en fait. Ils en avaient parlé autant que possible, sous des phrases contournées et pleines de double sens. Ils avaient fini par se séparer après une simple étreinte fraternelle, pleine de réconfort et de courage. 

La fin de l’année était là et Harry se retrouvait devant le couloir interdit. Ronald et Hermione l’y avait traîné. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi et avait la peur bleue. Allait-il mourir dévoré par il ne savait quelle bestiole ? Peut-être bien. La porte s’ouvrit et ils entrèrent… du moins il fut tiré à l'intérieur. Il y avait un gros chien à trois têtes, endormi. Hermione fit la réflexion qu’il ne devrait pas être endormi, que quelqu’un en avait après une certaine pierre philosophale et que cela pouvait être le professeur Snape. Il savait pourtant que le potionniste n’allait pas risquer quelque chose d’aussi gros… Y avait-il quelqu’un d’autre qui pouvait l’aider ? Quelqu’un qui était contre Albus ? … Oui, il y avait une seule personne que tous les bon montons croyaient mort mais … Était-il là, bien vivant ? Cela lui redonna un peu d’espoir et ils avancèrent, passant sous une trappe qui était sous la patte du chien. 

Il passèrent aussi un filet du diable, une poursuite de clé sur un balais où Ronald en sortit avec des blessures. La suite fut un échiquier géant. Harry pensa que la personne n’avait pas eu le temps de passé aussi en jouant une partie… à moins d’être un as des échecs. Puis s’il y avait eu une partie… il y aurait eu des dégâts. Il prit cependant la place, obéissant sans rechigner. La partie fut serrée et Ronald fut expulsé à coup d’épée. Il se mordit les lèvres en pensant très fort que le chevalier l’avait loupé. La partie se termina sous la direction maladroite de Hermione. Harry se ramassa un sort vicieux pour être aussi inutile.

Ils avancèrent à deux, passèrent le troll assommé et, entrant dans la pièce suivante, se retrouvèrent encerclés de flammes. Derrière eux, des flammes violettes, devant eux, des flammes noires. Une simple énigme, plusieurs fioles… une seule pouvait leur permettre de passer. Ainsi… une seule personne pouvait passer. 

Hermione prit la direction de l’énigme, bien qu’Harry savait exactement quelle potion était la bonne. Il ne dit rien et attendit, espérant faire gagner du temps à la personne devant eux. Il regarda la jeune fille faire des allers-retours devant lui, sans un mot avant qu’elle ne trouve enfin et confirme, inutilement, qu’une seule personne ne pouvait passer et que ce serait lui, car c’est son destin d’aller affronter la mort. Il attrapa la fiole, la bu et passa les flammes , se retournant simplement pour vérifier si elle était bien partie. Il souffla et observa la pièce. Une pièce vide, un simple miroir, sûrement un miroir magique, et devant, le professeur Quirrell qui semblait agacé et parler à lui-même, ou était-ce à quelqu’un d’autre. 

\- Professeur ? 

L’homme se retourna, surpris de la voir là avant de se rappeler que le vieux fou était certainement au courant. 

\- Approche Harry… Que fais-tu ici ?   
\- Il… Il semblerait que quelqu’un veuille la… la pierre philosophale, je crois. Ronald et Hermione m’ont traînés ici en me disant que je pouvais peut-être l’arrêter. Mais j’ai que onze ans, comment pourrais-je vous arrêter alors que vous avez certainement plus d’expérience que moi ?  
\- Effectivement, dit une voix sifflante. Pourrais-tu...m’aider à l’avoir ?   
\- Je… Je sais pas si je peux.   
\- Regarde dans le miroir et dis moi… dis moi ce que tu vois. 

Harry approcha un peu plus du miroir et regarda. 

\- Je vois… plusieurs personnes. Certaines qui ne me disent rien, peut-être mes parents ou des gens qui me connaissent et m’aiment. Je vois aussi le professeur Snape qui est là. Je suis là aussi, on est tous dehors … libre. Je suis debout et à mes pieds… il y a le directeur.  
\- Que fait-il ? demande l’homme curieux.  
\- Rien… il est mort, dit-il en tournant son regard pour le planter dans celui du professeur au turban. Quel est ce miroir ?  
\- Celui du désir. Il montre notre plus grand désir.   
\- Ainsi… je désire trouver la pierre et … oh. 

Harry fouilla dans sa poche droite et en sortit une pierre rouge brillante. Il ouvrit la bouche avec surprise. Il vint pour la tendre à ce qu’il lui semblait être Voldemort que la porte derrière eux vola en éclat et qu’un sort percuta l’homme. Harry sursauta en voyant le directeur. Ils n’avaient pas été assez rapides. 

\- Viens ici Harry, apporte la pierre avant qu’il ne s’en empare. 

Le garçon déglutit, la peur au ventre et approcha du directeur. Quirinus et Voldemort se relevèrent et lancèrent au garçon un sort de jambencoton qui s’écroula et lâcha la pierre en tombant. Harry s'évanouit de fatigue et sous le coup. Il espérait que l’homme réussisse. 

Quand il s’éveilla, il vit un plafond blanc, l’odeur de désinfectant et un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Il tourna le regard et tomba sur la silhouette de l’infirmière de l’école. Merde. Il allait mourir pendant les vacances. Elle se retourna et commença à le prendre en charge, lui posant des questions. Elle lui fit part qu’il ne pouvait sortir que le lendemain, c'est-à-dire le dernier jour de cours. Elle lui donna deux potions et avant de lui dire de se reposer. Il s'endormit rapidement. 

En pleine nuit il se réveilla, une personne était là mais il ne vit pas qui elle était. Il était tellement fatigué… qu’elle fasse ce qu’elle veut, il était vraiment à bout. Quand il s’éveilla le lendemain, il sembla aller mieux. Il se redressa doucement et la porte s’ouvrit sur le directeur. 

\- Je te veux dans mon bureau dès ta sortie d’ici. J’aimerais savoir ce qu’il s’est passé.   
\- Oui, Mai… monsieur. 

L’homme se retourna et sortit sans un mot. Il était vraiment mort. 

Quand il sortit du bureau du directeur, il tremblait. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal à faire autant de spasmes. Sa tête lui faisait mal à cause des sorts et sa peau non visible le tirait horriblement. Ses hanches lui font mal, ses fesses lui font mal… il est fatigué, il a mal et il est complètement souillé. Il lève ses yeux, dans le couloir vide, ses lunettes cassées dans la main. Il était bon pour rentrer à la tour sans aide.


	2. Vacance 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après une année difficile et ayant enfin une main tendu, le voilà de retour dans sa prison pour deux mois.

Lucius Malfoy était un homme occupé. Le ministère lui prenait beaucoup de temps, son devoir de Lord ajoutant du travail, tout comme celui d’être un parent ou même d’être parmi le conseil d’administration de Poudlard. L’année qui venait de passer avait été assez fatigante. Albus avait essayé de faire passer plusieurs lois en secret, sur des jours où tout le monde n’était pas disponible. Mais ils avaient réussi à trouver une parade et faire que chaque session devait être annoncée une semaine en avance. Cela n’avait pas plu à l’homme qu’était le directeur, mais il fallait éviter à tout prix le carnage du monde magique. 

Les barrières du manoir lui firent savoir qu’une personne venait. Il leva la tête et attendit. La porte du bureau s’ouvrit sur son ami Severus. Ce dernier avait l’air inquiet et fatigué. Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras, le saluant avant qu’ils ne s'assoient tous deux sur le canapé de la pièce. 

\- Tu semble bien ailleurs Severus.  
\- Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de Harry au cours de l’année ? Plus que ce que je t’ai dit la dernière fois.  
\- Hum… Draco a dû le mentionner une ou deux fois il me semble. Un garçon petit et timide. Il m’a fait part aussi qu’il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été réparé chez les lions, dit-il en regardant pensivement vers la fenêtre. Rien de plus que ce tu m’a dit en cours d’année.  
\- C’est plus grave que ça… Je n’ai pas eu le temps de t’en parler plus mais, nous avons discuté sous couvert de cours du soir. Le garçon est enfermé, maltraité et il ne peut vraiment rien dire tant que la personne ne le sais pas. C’est pire que ce que je pensais.

Lucius tourna la tête vivement, faisant craquer son cou. 

\- Pardon ?!  
\- Je l’ai aidé dès que j’ai su et le Lor... Tom l’a aidé aussi, autant que possible. Mais Dumbledore est puissant et nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que Tom n’est pas de retour.   
\- C’est possible d’aider Harry je pense. Je peux toujours en parler avec Draco déjà. Mais au ministère… je ne peux rien dire. 

Dans une alcôve, cachée à l'abri du regard de son maître et de l’ami du maître, une petite créature écoutait ce qui était dit. Dobby, elfe de maison de la famille Malfoy depuis longtemps, décida qu’il fallait agir et tant pis s’il allait se faire punir. Il se téléporta pour Poudlard. 

Il arriva dans le château sans trop de soucis, caché sous un sort elfique puissant. Il écouta, sentit magicalement l’air autour de lui avant de se téléporter de nouveau. Il arriva dans les cachots, faisant sursauter quelqu’un non loin. L’elfe tourna son regard autour et reconnut ce qui semblait être des cachots. Il vit une forme recroquevillée dans l’une des cellules. Il se téléporta dedans et s’approcha du garçon.

\- Petit maître Harry Potter ?  
\- O… oui mais… Comment le sais-tu ?  
\- Je est Dobby, l’elfe de maison Malfoy. Dobby a entendu Maître Malfoy et Maître des potions parler que Harry Potter est enfermé à cause du vilain vieux citron directeur, oui oui. Dobby veut aider et aider petit maître Harry Potter.   
\- Si tu veux m’aider… dans ce cas dit à ton maître et à Severus ceci “mon regard n’est plus le même, le gauche est mort. J’attend avec impatience la rentrée pour recevoir de nouveau de l’aide en potion et aimerait en avoir déjà. Mon savoir est vide et ma couleur préférée n’est plus le bleu mais une palette entre le violet et le jaune. Peut-être même du rouge, un rouge pourpre.” Va leur dire avant qu’il n’arrive et… merci Dobby.  
\- Si petit maître a besoin, que petit maître appelle Dobby.

L’elfe se courba en deux et disparut après avoir nettoyé très légèrement l’endroit. Il apparut dans le manoir et se dirigea vers le bureau. Quand il entra les deux sorciers étaient encore en train de parler, un verre d’alcool à la main. Dobby se tordit une oreille et s'approcha. 

Lucius tourna son regard et pencha un peu la tête en voyant l’air coupable et inquiet de son elfe d’habitude si énergique. 

\- Dobby est désolé Maître Lucius mais Dobby a entendu ce que vous parlez avec maître des potions et Dobby est allé à Poudlard voir petit maître Harry Potter. Petit maître a dit pour vous “mon regard n’est plus le même, le gauche est mort. J’attend avec impatience la rentrée pour recevoir de nouveau de l’aide en potion et aimerait en avoir déjà. Mon savoir est vide et ma couleur préférée n’est plus le bleu mais une palette entre le violet et le jaune. Peut-être même du rouge, un rouge pourpre.” 

Severus posa son verre sur la table et passa une main sur le visage, abattu. Lucius posa aussi son verre et regarda son elfe qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l’autre. L’homme blond soupira. 

\- Ce ne fut pas très prudent ce que tu as fait, mais au moins maintenant il peut avoir de l’aide. Quand tu y retourneras, tu viendras me voir avant pour me le dire et surtout me demander si je veux dire quelque chose. N'essaye pas de le téléporter hors de Poudlard, qui sait ce que cela pourrait lui faire.  
\- Quand tu te téléporteras dans l’année, viens dans mes quartier en premier, ajoute Severus.   
\- Maintenant file nettoyer un peu le manoir et tu aideras à la cuisine comme punition.   
\- Oui maître Lucius. 

L’elfe disparut et les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence. Il n’étaient que trois presque quatre … ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à un tel monstre de puissance. 

Les jours passèrent et Harry était toujours là, dans sa cellule. Enfermé comme à chaque moment, enfermé dans une pièce minuscule tâchée de rouge du jour. Albus devenait méfiant et faisait tout son possible pour que rien ne soit aperçu. l’homme aurait aimé pouvoir rentrer au manoir, ne pas avoir à rester le cul derrière son bureau. Encore heureux qu’il pouvait être avec sa… femme et surtout sa fille. Hermione était ravie et passait son temps dans la bibliothèque à lire tout ce qu’elle pouvait, elle serait la sorcière la plus intelligente et personne ne prendra sa place, pas même ce petit con de Malfoy. 

L’elfe venait souvent en pleine nuit et lui parlait de tout et de rien, le nourrissant même. Lui racontant des histoires pour qu’il s’endorme. Il lui parla aussi du “petit maître Malfoy”, que le garçon était peut-être froid d'apparence, mais que celui-ci était un vrai ami.

Severus faisait, encore une fois, les dix milles pas sur le tapis usé de son salon. Il était obligé de rester dans la bicoque familiale au lieu de rester chez lui avec l’un de ses compagnons. Tout ça pour éviter qu’en cas d’appel du vieux citron, il se fasse voir. Il avait par ailleurs trois voûtes à Gringotts. Celle où Albus prenait l’argent, Celle où il a transféré l’argent de la Famille Prince petit à petit et la troisième où il déposait l’argent de son travail, ses recherches et contenant aussi certains ingrédients rares. C’était grâce à Lucius qu’il avait réussi à mettre tout son argent en sécurité et … être à Serpentard avait du bon. 

Il se posa dans le fauteuil d’apparence vieux et décrépi, puis ouvrit le journal mensuel du potionniste. Il espérait trouver une rencontre, une convention assez loin pour les vacances, le simple temps de souffler un peu et… de glisser un mot rapidement sur la condition de vie de Harry Potter, le tout sous son apparence cachée. Une fois la nouvelle lancée… cela se répandra comme une traînée de poudre. Oh il n’était pas naïf, il savait que ça mettrait un moment, mais bientôt le monde le saura et… peut-être pourrait-il glisser que le Lord Noir essais d’aider … cela pourrait toujours faire des alliées.    
  
Severus observa la page des rencontres avec hésitation, l’un d’elle se passait en Russie. Il ferma le magazine, il devait avoir un avis extérieur avant.

Harry pleurait depuis presque une heure maintenant. Il avait mal, il ne voyait plus d’un œil, c’était définitif, et l’autre était partiellement aveugle aussi actuellement. Il sentait sa magie faible et … il se sentait sale, son corps meurtrie d’une couleur étrange. Il était presque certain qu’aucune partie de son corps n'était épargné. Il ne savait pas s’il faisait nuit ou jour, ni même exactement la date… Il voulait simplement mourir ou partir … Il ne savait plus très bien. 


	3. Année 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà que commence la deuxième année. Ginny Weasley rencontre enfin Harry, mais aussi un basilic grâce à un petit carnet noir. Gilderoy est-il vraiment un crétin ?

Une nouvelle année allait commencer. Harry, comme l’année d’avant, passait les derniers jours chez les Weasley. La petite dernière… Ginny, il lui semblait, l’avait approché en pleine nuit pour la première fois dans sa… chambre-prison et lui avait demandé pourquoi on lui faisait du mal. Il s’était effondré en larme et lui avait dit qu’il ne savait pas. Elle lui avait fait une promesse, une promesse chuchotée, celle de le protéger et de faire semblant de suivre ce que disait sa mère sans vraiment suivre. Harry lui avait dit si possible de parler avec les Malfoy, leur laisser passer le message qu’elle était une alliée. 

C’est ainsi qu’elle fut dans les rue sorcières, suivant sa famille pour faire ses achats pour la rentrée. Sa mère insista pour faire l'achat de livre en premier, prônant que leur nouveau professeur de DCFM, Gilderoy Lockhart, était un génie. Elle avait lu un des romans que sa mère lui avait donné et… elle avait été exaspérée par le nombre de conneries que l’homme avait raconté. Elle écouta sa mère et Hermione parler comme deux fanatiques. Elle grimaça.

\- Je vais… faire un tour et voir pour les livres, dit-elle pour s’éloigner.  
\- Reste dans la boutique surtout et si tu veux quelque chose, n’hésite pas. Après tout, nous avons reçu de l’argent il n’y a pas longtemps.

Elle fit simplement demi-tour et fit le tour de la boutique, prenant le temps de regarder les livres. Plongée dans la lecture des titres, elle ne fit pas attention et buta contre une personne.   
  


\- Oh je…

Elle vit alors avec une joie presque malsaine qui était la personne qu’elle avait percuté. Elle jeta un œil à sa famille rapidement avant de parler. 

\- Excusez-moi Lord Malfoy, il semblerait que je fus trop absorbé par la lecture des titres pour vous voir.   
\- Aucun mal Miss…. Weasley c’est cela ?  
\- En effet, oui, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. 

Comment pouvait-elle dire cela. Elle soupira.

\- Nous… hébergeons actuellement un ami chez nous… il m’a fait passer le message que vous pourriez… m’aider, nous aider. Auriez-vous quelque chose pour mon problème ?

L’homme écarquilla à peine les yeux avant de reprendre son regard glacial. Il pinça les lèvres et observa autour d’eux. Il ouvrit à peine la bouche que Molly arriva en trombe et tira sa fille par le bras, l’éloignant du lord blond. 

\- Vous approchez pas de ma fille abominable mangemort !  
\- Je n’ai rien fait, il semblerait que votre jeune fille fut distraite et m’a percuté. Nous n’avons fait qu’échanger des politesses basiques. Ne vous en faites pas Molly, j’ai bien d'autres choses à faire que vos enfants. Miss Weasley, un plaisir de vous rencontrer.  
\- Lord Malfoy, et encore désolé de vous avoir percuté. 

L’homme acquiesça et s’éloigna. Il approcha son fils qui était du côté des livres pour médicomage et lui chuchota quelques mots avant de sortir et transplaner pour le manoir. Il arriva en trombe, passant pratiquement en courant devant Narcissa qui sursauta.   
Il entra dans son bureau, écrivit un message rapide avant de prendre un carnet qu’il avait depuis longtemps et faire demi-tour, non sans s’arrêter un petit moment déposer un baiser sur les lèvre de sa femme en murmurant un “je t’explique après”. 

Il repéra rapidement le groupe qui sortait du magasin. Il avait tout juste le temps, il passa à côté d’eux. Ginny était en arrière, un chaudron rempli de livres dans les bras comme tous les autres. Il glissa le carnet dedans, croisant son regard de compréhension. Elle acquiesça et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Il alla chercher Draco pour continuer les achats. Il était certain que s’il ne le faisait pas bouger, il pourrait rester dans le magasin toute la journée. 

\- Draco, nous devons y aller.   
\- Déjà père ? dit-il en faisant la moue.   
\- Cela fait bien une heure que tu y es, tous les achats sont faits.   
\- Oh, d’accord. Allons-y alors. 

Les deux sortirent et rentrèrent au manoir. La famille se retrouva dans le salon et l’homme fit part de ce qu’il s’était passé, demandant à Draco de garder un œil sur tout cela de loin et de n’agir que s’il n’y avait vraiment aucun risque. 

La rentrée fut catastrophique. Le mur de la voie 9 ¾ fut bloqué pour des raisons inconnues laissant pas mal de né moldus de côté. Les Weasley et Harry furent de ceux-là. Cela ne dura pas assez longtemps pour qu’il puisse tenter de partir. Ils arrivèrent tous plus ou moins en retard, certains arrivant que le lendemain même, et le directeur fut dans une colère noir.   
Harry ne put rentrer immédiatement à la tour ce soir-là. Son état étant bien trop mauvais. Pourtant, le matin même quand il passait dans le couloir, il entendit comme une voix, un sifflement même. Il s’arrêta, figé. Il était bien trop tôt et aucun fantôme ne semblait être dans le coin. Il y avait quelque chose. 

Il fut accueilli par Ginny qui le tira sur le canapé. Délicatement, elle passa une sorte de pate jaune sur les coups et plaies. 

\- Ça va ?  
\- O… oui.   
\- J’aimerais pouvoir te parler et t’aider plus… mais je suis bloqué et je n’ai que onze ans.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide, dit-il en regardant droit dans les yeux. Enfin si, pour mes devoirs et … bientôt pour me diriger si ma vue se détériore plus.   
\- Alors reste avec moi et je t’aiderais pour tout ça.   
\- J’ai le professeur Snape qui m’aide aussi.   
\- D’accord, c’est bien s’il t'aide pour remonter tes notes. Qui sait, peut-être que d’ici là tu réussiras à t’en sortir et ne plus l’avoir pratiquement tous les soirs.

Il lui fit un sourire et se mit à rêver de liberté. Il était aidé. Il savait que ce ne serait pas cette année, mais au moins, il avait une amie, une vraie amie fidèle. Peut-être avait-il quelqu’un d’autre. Mais personne d’autre n’oserait l'approcher. Ils savaient tous qu’ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans risquer sa vie et leurs vies. Peut-être même que certains étaient dans le même cas que lui. Il se leva en panique et partit s’enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il était seulement quatre heures du matin et personne n’était là. Il pouvait peut-être prendre une douche presque tiède. 

Le professeur de DCFM était un idiot… Certes, il était plutôt charmeur et toujours de bonne humeur… mais c’était un idiot quand même. Harry passait son temps à lire les livres et à se retenir de rire tous les jours. Il aimait beaucoup les histoires en tant que telles, mais qu’est-ce que ça racontait comme connerie. 

Il était actuellement en “punition” avec l’homme à trier les lettres de fan et mettre dans des enveloppes les réponses. Il avait complètement craqué au dernier cours, et avait éclaté de rire, tombant de la chaise. Cela aurait apparemment vexé le professeur à la moumoute blonde.

Parce que oui, au dernier cours le professeur Lockhart avait trouvé l’idée sympa de montrer ce qu’était un vrai duel avec comme assistant le professeur Snape… Le professeur de potion avait lancé un seul sort et l’homme avait volé à travers la pièce faisant tomber sa perruque, révélant une calvitie avancée. Il avaient tous vu et entendu le sombre professeur avalé son rire mais Harry jura d’avoir vu ses yeux dire tout autre chose, une certaine inquiétude peut-être. Certains avaient ri mais Harry avait littéralement explosé de rire en se tenant le ventre, ne se retenant même pas. Le blond avait retiré une vingtaine de points et dit de venir en retenu le soir même. Il se soufflait dans les couloirs qu'aucun point n’aurait été enlevé. 

Il avait mal à la main à force d’aider à répondre aux fans et avait eut une retenue avec le directeur le soir même, lui faisant ravaler son rire. Mais il gardait ce souvenir en tête, cela pourrait toujours lui servir pendant les jours sombres. 

Halloween ou Samhain. Il allait certainement arriver quelque chose, Harry le savait. Le directeur semblait sur les nerfs aussi. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la salle, se demandant ce qui pourrait bien manquer avant de voir la place vide à ses côtés. Ronald n’était pas là, et ça… c’était pas normal. Le rouquin ne manquait JAMAIS un repas. 

\- Où est Ron ?

Harry releva la tête vers Hermione qui avait parlé d’un ton froid. 

\- Aucune idée, je suis venu ici en suivant le groupe et il m’a dit qu’il arrivait plus tard. Mais je dois avouer que je ne l’ai jamais vu louper un repas.   
\- J’espère que t’as rien fait.   
\- J’étais à côté de toi pendant tout ce temps, toute la journée. Comment aurais-je pu faire quelque chose ?  
\- C’est vrai… Mais c’est pas normal, je vais voir et surtout ne bouge pas. 

Elle se leva et Harry poussa un léger soupir alors que Ginny prenait place à côté de lui. Il lui fit un sourire et parlèrent de tout et rien sous le regard ravis d’Albus. Les deux se rapprochaient plus vite que prévu, il pourrait peut-être leur faire signer un contrat de mariage d’ici deux ans. Oui, deux ans c’est parfait. 

Dans les couloirs, Hermione avançait telle une reine. Après tout, c’était chez elle ici, son père est le directeur. Elle monta plusieurs étages avant de tomber sur le corps allongé du rouquin. Elle hurla d’horreur en voyant le sang sur le mur et le corps au sol. Au mur, il était marqué que personne n’échappera à la mort.

\- Tiens tiens tiens … Qu’est-ce qu’on a là ? 

Elle se retourne vers le concierge, un vieil homme avec son familier. L’homme a un sourire cruel et avance vers le lieu du crime. Oh que son déguisement était parfait. Il avait la surveillance parfaite sur Albus. Il approcha et vit le garçon au sol. Il savait qu’il était encore en vie, mais son rôle de cracmol devait faire qu’il ne voyait rien. Il renifla de dégoût.

Il attrapa Hermione, ou la gamine comme il l’appelait, et la traîna vers la grande salle. Il l’aurait bien enfermer dans sa salle de torture et soutirer des information, mais il ne devais pas se faire voir… non pas encore. Il aura sa vengeance… et elle sera si douce. 

La porte de la grande salle s’ouvrit. Albus leva la tête et vit avec horreur sa fille se faire traîner par ce moins que rien de concierge. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?!  
\- J’ai trouvé cette gamine devant le corps d’un rouquin dans le couloir.  
\- Un corps ?  
\- Je suis sûr que c’est elle la coupable.  
\- Allons Argus, ne dites pas d’idiotie, répliqua Minerva. Lâchez-donc miss D-Granger et menez-nous à ce... corps. 

L’homme lâcha Hermione en reniflant et fit demi-tour. Menant le groupe d'adultes dans les couloirs. Hermione prit place à la table, plus pâle qu’au départ. Elle se souvenait de ce qu’avait raconté son père il y a quelque temps. Si c’était vraiment la chambre des secrets… La créature qui s’y cachait était un basilic de plusieurs centaines d’années si ce n’était plus de mille ans. 

Ils étaient tous dans les dortoirs. Obligation. Personne ne devait quitter SON dortoir ni même SA chambre. Harry était en sécurité pour toute la soirée, pour toute la nuit même. Pour la première fois depuis… depuis toujours, Harry s’endormit paisiblement. 

Dans la salle de bain des filles de première année, Ginevra Weasley, dit Ginny, prenait une douche, faisant disparaître le sang qui restait sur sa peau. Elle sourit en pensant au corps pétrifié de son frère. Elle en avait parlé longtemps avec Tom via le carnet… et ils avaient décidé d'enlever un des chiens de garde de Harry. C’était son frère… enfin… elle n’était même pas sûre. Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux… ils étaient tous… différents. Mais Percy était un affamé de pouvoir tout comme Ron. Peut-être pourrait-elle demander à Bill ou Charlie de faire un test généalogique en privé. Elle sortit de la pièce, son pyjama en soie sur elle et partit se coucher.

Harry se sentait plus que surveillé. Autant il savait que le directeur, Hermione et d’autres le surveillaient, autant il n’était pas habitué à sentir autant de regard… concerné ? Inquiet? Il ne savait pas très bien. Aussi, Miss teigne avait étrangement décidé, depuis la pétrification du rouquin, de rester auprès de lui et de pratiquement le coller. Agaçant hautement Hermione qui ne pouvait rien tenter et encore moins Percy qui, à la moindre chose de travers, risquait de voir son poste de préfet en chef lui passer sous le nez pour les années à venir. 

Certes, Albus l’aurait quand même nommé et Minerva McGonagall aurait approuvé. Mais les autres professeurs auraient certainement refusé et deux voix contre tout les autres, même si c’était les leurs, n'auraient largement pas suffit pour cela. 

La jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés entra dans le bureau de son père en claquant la porte, faisant fuir les tableaux en grognant ou soufflant.

\- Père, la saleté de boule de poil du vieux cracmol colle l’esclave, je ne peux rien faire et puis c’est quoi cette histoire qu’on doit rester dans nos dortoirs? Je ne peux même pas rendre visite à Percy à cause de ça. En plus, Potter est tranquille dans le dortoir depuis que Ron s’est fait avoir par le basilic.   
\- Allons allons Hermione, je comprends parfaitement ton agacement. Ne t’en fait, je vais demander à Argus de garder un œil sur son animal. Ne t’en fait pas Hermione, Yule approche et Harry va retourner dans sa cage.   
\- Qui a ouvert la chambre ? exige-t-elle de savoir.  
\- Sûrement un Serpentard avec l’aide quelconque de Tom. Il n’y a que cette maison pour faire quelque chose comme cela. Ils sont tous pourris jusqu’à la moelle.

Elle renifla de dédain et acquiesce. 

\- Où est le phœnix ?  
\- Il a disparu l’année dernière avant que l’année ne commence, j'en ai pas la moindre idée.   
\- Tu sais père, pendant la guerre les moldus dégoutant ont découvert les explosifs et peuvent faire exploser toute une maison, un château rien qu’avec. Ils ont même une bombe qui détruit tout une ville et ses alentours. Tu penses que faire exploser le dortoir et toute la partie des cachots pourrait aider à faire du ménage et puis le cracmol serait aussi une victime.   
\- Ma fille si intelligente… Je t'appellerais quand j’aurais tout ce qu’il faut, tu feras bien attention à ne pas te faire avoir par le Basilic cependant. Tu es née moldu pour le monde, tu es une proie de choix pour Tom. Ne tente rien d’inconsidéré.    
\- Mon sang est plus pur que ce soit disant mage noir ! 

Elle fit demi-tour et repartit, claquant la porte de nouveau. 

Dans son bureau, Albus eut un sourire terrifiant. C’était risqué mais s’il y arrivait… il passerait ça pour un incident de chaudron de la part du potionniste et se débarrasserait de toutes ces futures menaces. Il observa par la fenêtre le ciel gris. Peut-être qu’il pourrait tenter de faire la même chose pour Durmstrang. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il ne pourrait jamais atteindre l’école, Igor Karkaroff était un dragon. Il était le directeur et protecteur de l’endroit. Il serait mort à peine qu'il sortirait sa baguette. Il devait trouver un moyen de le faire sortir, le faire venir ici, sur son territoire. Il trouverait un moyen.

Comment faisaient certains pour ne pas s’endormir en cours d'histoire de la magie ? Voilà ce que se posait comme question une bonne partie des élèves actuellement assis. Harry, assis aux côtés d’Hermione, faisait tout son possible pour rester concentré au risque de se ramasser quelques coups plus tard. Celle-ci finit par lever la main et sans grand étonnement commença à poser des questions concernant la chambre des secrets. Harry eut l’impression à ce moment-là que le professeur Binns eut l’air plus transparent qu’avant. D’ailleurs, c’était plutôt étonnant de garder un fantôme en poste. Peut-être que c’était une façon qu’il ne coûte rien en gallion. 

\- … Mais il faut savoir que c’est surtout un mythe. Nous ne savons pas grand chose, son emplacement, sa taille… si même si ça existe vraiment. Bien… je disais... la troisième guerre gobeline…

Hermione “humpfa” en regardant ses notes. Ce professeur était inutile. Lockhart aussi quand elle y pensait, mais au moins il était agréable à regarder et plutôt bon vivant. Peut-être pouvait-il lui donner un accès pour la réserve vu que son père ne pouvait pas le faire sans que cela paraisse suspect. Elle verrait bien. 

Deux semaines, cela lui avait pris deux foutue semaines pour avoir l'autorisation. Elle avait pourtant usée de tout ce qu’elle savait mais le crétin blond était resté de marbre face à ses tentatives de dragues et autres. Elle avait fini par craquer et dit qu’il pouvait passer tout une soirée et une nuit avec Harry en échange du maudit papier. Cela avait marché et elle était maintenant dans la réserve à la recherche du livre dont elle avait besoin sous le regard perçant de madame Pince. 

Harry n’en croyait pas sa chance. Il était assis à table devant un bon repas bien chaud, une couverture sur le dos et Albus ne pourrait rien lui dire par la suite, ni lui faire quoi que ce soit, car le romancier en face de lui était ainsi. Hyper exubérant. Puis après tout, c’était de la faute d’Hermione. Pourtant, en regardant bien les traits du visage et les yeux gris, il pouvait presque voir une certaine malice. Pas une malfaisante , mais plutôt … joueuse? Il resta un moment à l’observer, mangeant doucement et se mordillant la lèvre. 

\- Pose ta question Harry.   
\- C’est juste… j’ai l’impression de connaître votre visage. Enfin, pas exactement mais…   
\- Surement parce que tu connais mon neveu qui est ici ou a déjà vu mon demi-frère qui travaille au ministère. 

Gilderoy posa un masque neutre, moins souriant sur son visage et l’observa, attendant la réaction. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand, manquant presque de s’étouffer avec sa part de tarte à la mélasse. 

\- M… Malfoy.   
\- Lucius est l’enfant d’Abraxas Malfoy et de son épouse légitime, dit-il en reprenant un petit sourire. Je suis l’enfant d’un viol horrible sur ma mère, une sorcière incroyable marié à mon père un moldu. Elle avait déjà deux enfants, mes deux grandes sœurs, des moldues elles aussi. Quand je suis né, elle a tout de suite su que j’étais différent, que j’étais un sorcier. J’ai le nom de mon père adoptif, mais mon sang est celui d’un Malfoy et mon demi-frère est une personne importante pour moi, même quand je raconte des idioties dans mes bouquins.   
\- Vous savez que ce que vous racontez sont des bêtises et votre perruque...  
\- Oui, mais ça plaît au public de lire des histoires incroyables. Chez les moldues on raconte autant d'histoires incroyables et on ne vient pas à en faire tout un chaudron. Puis ma perruque était juste une petite blague que je voulais faire. Bien, je pense qu’après manger une bonne nuit de sommeil semble plutôt… attrayante. Je vais te demander de me faire confiance et je vais modifier tes souvenirs. Si Albus les voit, il n’en saura rien.   
\- V… Vraiment ?  
\- Tu ne t’en rend peut-être pas compte, Harry, mais tu commences à rassembler autour de toi pas mal de gens prêts à faire payer Dumbledore. Nous sommes tous des victimes… mais certains sont un peu plus libres que d’autres. Je ne suis peut-être pas très puissant, mais je sais faire ça.

Harry fit un simple petit sourire et laissa son repas, qu’il n'avait pu finir, sur la table avant de se diriger dans la chambre. Il y avait deux lits, l’un plus petit que l’autre mais assez semblable. Dans le plus petit, il y avait un pyjama neuf et surtout une peluche en forme de gros loup gris aux yeux jaunes. Il haleta de surprise et s’arrêta net. Gilderoy le poussa un peu. Il lui montra la salle de bain et lui dit d’aller se laver, prendre un bon bain chaud avec des bulles et des produits de luxes, se changer en pyjama et venir se coucher. Il lui lirait une de ses histoires, lui promettant qu’il avait le droit de se moquer de lui pour les bêtises écrites. 

Le jeune Gryffondor était endormi depuis peu de temps, un sourire sur les lèvres, ses bras enserrant la peluche. L’écrivain ferma le livre doucement et le posa sur la table de chevet. Il devait maintenant changer quelques détails de leur soirée sans vraiment la faire oublier. Si le directeur regardait les souvenirs, il verrait simplement l’idiot qu’il joue, chouchouter complètement le héro du monde magique et parler de livre, de voyage. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Toutes les informations à risques étaient scellées. Dumbledore allait parfaitement déchanter l’année suivante. Qu’importe ce qu’il prévoyait. 

Dans la réserve, entourées de livres malgré l’heure tardive, Hermione sursauta quand quelqu’un toussota. Argus Rusard, du nom qu’il se faisait appeler, eut un sourire effrayant, bloquant la sortie de la salle gosse. 

\- Qu’avons-nous là…. Une élève dans la réserve à des heures indues.  
\- J’ai tous les droits d’être ici !   
\- Il me semble, Miss Granger, que le règlement stipule que la réserve est interdite. Et quand bien même vous auriez une autorisation, vous devez avoir une personne appartenant au personnel de Poudlard pour vous surveiller. De plus… L’heure du couvre-feu est aussi applicable à vous.   
\- Mais d’où tu me parles comme ça, espèce de sale cracmol décrépi ? Tu es chez moi et j’ai tous les droits. 

L’homme attrapa le bras d’Hermione et la tira vers le fond, à l'abri des regards. Il la plaqua contre un mur et lui colla sa baguette sous la gorge. 

\- Écoute-moi bien gamine, je suis loin d’être un simple cracmol… Je suis la terreur incarné, je suis un mage noir qui a fait trembler des générations entières rien que par mon nom et ce château n’est pas celui d’Albus… Oh non, il n’est pas sien. 

Il laissa sa vraie apparence apparaître, ses dons de métamorphomage disparaissant doucement. L’homme faisait maintenant dans le mètre quatre-vingt, il semblait plus jeune que le directeur. Ses cheveux longs et sales devinrent gris, courts et parfaitement coiffés. Ses yeux pâles devinrent parfaitement bleus et sa tenue ajusta parfaitement. Un pendentif dépassait de sa chemise blanche, un pendentif en triangle. Hermione sentit la terreur la traverser de part et d’autre en reconnaissant le symbole et ainsi, la personne devant elle. Gellert Grindelwald, mage noir et … apparemment, métamorphomage. Il lui souriait cruellement et se rapprochait d’elle, la bouche près de l’oreille. 

\- Je pourrais te tuer et faire disparaître ton corps sans laisser la moindre trace. Tu le sais ça, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- M… Mais vous êtes… Père vous a…  
\- Albus n’est qu’un petit crétin prétentieux. La personne qu’il a enfermée…n’a rien à voir avec moi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu ne pourras rien lui dire et ne te souviendra de rien demain. Dors petite fille, dit-il la main sur son front. Dors et oublie moi, oublie mon nom … mais n’oublie jamais que ta vie est en jeu entre ses murs. Dors aussi paisiblement que tes cauchemars te le permettront. 

Hermione avait beau lutter, elle s’endormit et son corps devint telle une poupée de chiffon. L’homme renifla et tourna la tête vers son familier qui lâcha un miaulement désapprobateur.

\- Bah quoi ? Je n’allais tout de même pas laisser passer une telle opportunité.  
\- Mraw, miaule-t-elle en se retournant et partant vers la sortie.  
\- T’es qu’une rabat-joie.

Il se changea de nouveau et tira la gamine jusqu’à l’endroit où elle était au départ. Il demanda poliment à son familier d’aller chercher un des professeurs qui était en train de faire sa ronde. Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre. Cela lui laissait assez de temps pour avoir une bonne explication. 

Cho Chang, élève Serdaigle de troisième année, venait d’être retrouvée pétrifiée dès l’aube. Personne n’avait vu quoi que ce soit. Hermione était assise à table, des cernes sous les yeux, face à Harry qui avait l’avoir d’avoir parfaitement dormi. Ginny, assise à côté de la brune, fit un clin d’œil à Harry et continua son petit déjeuner. Elle observa cependant l’air sombre d’Hermione, la prochaine victime serait certainement elle. Elle devait en parler à Tom. 

Yule arrivait à grand pas. Le froid s’était installé depuis un bon moment et la tempête durait depuis déjà deux jours. Les matchs de quidditch et cours de botanique avaient été annulés à cause de tout cela. Hermione sortait de la chambre où Percy était encore allongé et “invita” Harry et Ginny à la suivre. Elle n’avait pas attendu son père pour monter le coup. Elle avait simplement commandé du polynectar à un potionniste dans l’allée des Embrumes et avait prévu un petit cocktail explosif pour les chers Serpentard. En arrivant dans une salle vide, la jeune Dumbledore leur expliqua le soi-disant plan pour une petite farce explosive avec la menace de leur faire payer s’ils parlaient.

Severus était actuellement assis dans ses quartiers avec Gellert dans son apparence de concierge et Gilderoy à ses côtés. Les trois hommes avaient une tasse de café ou de thé entre les mains. 

\- Vous savez qui a ouvert la chambre cette année ? demande Gilderoy en regardant les deux autres.  
\- Aucune idée. La personne est très discrète et a un contrôle absolu sur le Basilic. Tom doit être derrière, mais… de quelle façon ? répond Gellert avant de siroter son thé.  
\- Une possession peut-être. Aussi, je sais que la jeune Weasley est une alliée et elle est arrivée cette année, dit le potionniste.  
\- Dans tous les cas, je suis certain que la gamine de Dumbledore sera une victime. Miss Chang n’est qu’un leurre pour ne pas remarquer que l’on attaque ceux qui en veulent à Harry. Je serais prêt à parier.   
\- Combien ?   
\- Vingt gallions  
\- Trente qu’elle ne sera pas la seule victime au même moment.   
\- Ça mar...

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte de façon urgente. Severus se leva et ouvrit. Il fut surpris de trouver son neveu l’air plus que paniqué. 

\- Faut que tu viennes en urgence dans le dortoir. Grangy est entré avec une potion de polynectar dans le dortoir et prévoit de faire une “blague explosive” d’après Harry et Ginny qui sont aussi là.   
\- J’arrive ! 

Il laissa les deux autres dans ses quartiers, sachant parfaitement bien qu’ils pouvaient sortir sans soucis. Il entra dans la pièce, le masque bien en place. Il vit sans mal le soulagement de plusieurs d’entre eux. 

\- Serpentard au rapport, inspection surprise des dortoirs ! Que tous les élèves soient présents dans la salle commune immédiatement. 

Draco lâcha un soupir peu discret. Harry, dans la peau de Blaise Zabini, eut un sourire en coin et attendit aux côtés de Ginny dans la peau de Daphnée Greengrass. Hermione, dans la peau de Pansy Parkinson sursauta, manquant de laisser tomber un élément dans le chaudron miniaturisé. Elle poussa le chaudron dans un coin, derrière une tenture et vint se poster dans la salle aux côtés des autres, les bras croisées. 

Severus jeta un regard circulaire et vis directement les trois instrus. Bien qu’Harry soit presque parfait, Ginny avait un tic que n’avait pas Daphnée. Ensuite, Miss Dumbledore se tenait de façon trop pompeuse par rapport au vrai visage de Pansy. 

\- Que personne ne bouge d’ici !

Il monta dans le dortoir, en direction d’où venait l’intrue et fit un sort de détection. Rien en vu mais son nez ne mentait pas, il y avait une potion ici, une lotion qui ne devait pas. Il avança en direction de l’odeur et soulevant une tenture vit le chaudron miniature. Il le ramassa et l'observa rapidement. Elle n’était pas dangereuse vu qu’elle était seule, mais un seul élément pouvait tout faire exploser. Il espérait que c’était le seul. 

Il le garda en main et arriva en furie dans la salle principale. Il posa sur une des table, à la lumière des bougies et à la vue de tous.

\- Qui est le petit crétin qui a cru drôle de déposer cela ici ?! 

Il y eut un long silence, mais les yeux se tournèrent timidement vers la silhouette polymorphé en Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci était tendue et énervée. 

\- Miss Parkinson, vous semblez bien tendue.   
\- Ce… Ce n’est rien.   
\- Je ne crois pas. Assis et buvez cela.

L’homme pointa du doigt un fauteuil vide, avant de tendre une potion de couleur nacré verte. Hermione prit place et avala la potion. Elle sentit avec horreur le polynectar disparaître alors qu’elle avait lu qu’aucune potion ne pouvait la contrer. 

\- Et bien … Miss Je-Sais-Tout Granger. Je me doute que vous n’êtes pas seule ici, je suggère très FORTEMENT à vos compagnons de méfait de me suivre IMMÉDIATEMENT dans mon bureau sans faire d’histoire. 

Harry et Ginny se levèrent et se placèrent derrière Hermione. 

\- Que tout le monde prépare un sac pour dormir et se dirige dans la grande salle. Je refuse de mettre en danger la moitié de l’école pour des idioties. Les préfets, allez prévenir la maison Poufsouffle de faire pareil et que Pomona Chourave soit prévenu. Vous trois suivez moi. 

Il sortit en un mouvement de cape et jeta un regard glacial derrière l’épaule à la fille de Dumbledore. Dans le bureau, il fit claquer la porte et ne leur laissa même pas le loisir de s’asseoir. 

\- Buvez aussi.

Les deux polymorphé burent chacun une potion avant de rendre la fiole vide.

\- Évidemment…. Monsieur Potter et Miss Weasley. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre vos deux oreilles pour que vous pensiez entrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour y déposer une potion des plus dangereuses ?   
\- Nous voulions ne faire qu’une blague, je ne pensais pas que la potion était aussi dangereuse professeur.   
\- Et la vérité maintenant Miss Granger ? Ne m’obligez surtout pas à vous faire avaler du Vérisératum. Monsieur Potter, peut-être êtes-vous plus honnête que votre camarade.   
\- Hermione est venu nous chercher, Ginny et moi même, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Nous ne savions pas ce qu’elle voulait faire avant de nous expliquer qu’elle voulait poser des chaudrons miniatures qui ferait juste une petite explosion et réveillerait les élèves en pleine nuit.   
\- Je confirme les propos de Harry, dit Ginny. Hermione ne nous a dit que cela. Mais au vu de vos dires la potion doit être plus dangereuse que cela.   
\- Ne regardez pas vos camarades ainsi miss Granger, c’est de votre faute si vous êtes incapable de dire la vérité. Mais rien n’empêche de vous punir. Je retire 20 points…. chacun et une semaine de détention. Sachez que ceci ne passera pas inaperçu, les aurors seront prévenus.   
\- Mais ?! Je vous ai dit que je ne pensais pas que ce serait dangereux ! Vous ne pouvez pas prévenir les aurors pour une erreur !?  
\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Réfléchissez deux foutues secondes avec votre cervelle de veracrasse ! Même si c’est une blague, ce qui m’étonne très fortement, mais soit, les aurors doivent venir pour faire la vérification des dortoirs et certainement de l’ensemble de Poudlard. Chaque pièce sera fouillé. Chaque endroit sera vérifié au millimètre prêt. Bien, première détention dès ce soir, ne bougez même pas.

Il se leva et entra dans une pièce adjacente. Dans le salon, Gilderoy et Gellert n’avaient pas bougés et semblaient avoir une nouvelle tasse de boisson entre les mains. Ils se tournèrent en entendant la porte s’ouvrirent. 

\- Suivez moi j’ai besoin de vous pour une détention. 

Les trois arrivèrent dans le bureau et Gellert eut un sourire cruel. 

\- Miss Granger avec Argus, Monsieur Potter avec Gilderoy. Miss Weasley vous serez donc avec moi. J’espère que vous savez nettoyer sans magie. 

Les quatre autres partirent, se séparant par groupe. Le potionniste soupira de fatigue et observa la Gryffondor attendre simplement. La semaine allait être longue. 

Et elle le fut. Hermione eut beau tout essayer pour parler avec son père, l’homme fut muet et froid. Elle n’avait jamais vu son père ainsi avec elle. Poudlard fut fouillé en totalité, obligeant le directeur à nettoyer l’ensemble des cachots et produire un lit pour Harry. Et alors qu’il avait voulu remettre l’ancienne couche, rien n’avait changé. Chaque lits étaient restés en place. Dans son dos, Dobby avait seulement ricané et fini par partir faire son rapport. Le petit maître avait enfin un lit. Ginny avait passé un moment à apprendre l’art des potions et parfois nettoyer la pièce afin de ne pas se faire attraper. Harry quand à lui avait mal aux joues et au ventre, souvent à trop rire alors qu’avec Gilderoy ils passaient leur temps à peaufiner un nouveau livre 

\- Bien on est en pleine tempête de neige… où on est d’ailleurs ?  
\- En Afrique ! On ne dit pas vraiment où, mais on est en Afrique et cette année-là y’a eu une grande tempête de neige qui a frappé la région où vous étiez. Le froid était incroyable au point que vous vous demandiez si vous alliez survivre parce que vous n’aviez qu’une tenue courte.  
\- Mais grâce à mon incroyable génie, moi, Gilderoy Lockhart, j’ai lancé un sort de réchauffement sur ma personne, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Je lance un …. il me faut un sort bidon pour m’habiller chaudement en un instant.  
\- Hum…   
\- Calentus Instantani. Qu’est-ce que t’en pense ?  
\- Parfait ! ça veut dire un truc en vrai ?  
\- Du catalan, un espagnol différent en quelque sort, le tout un peu latinisé et veut dire mot pour mot “chaud instant”  
\- Génial ! Vous avez donc lancé le Calentus Instantani et vous vous êtes retrouvé avec une tenue pour le ski.   
\- Quelle couleur ?  
\- Bleu ciel avec de la fourrure.   
\- J’ai tout, on terminera dans la semaine. Vient là chaton que je modifie tout ça dans ta petite tête mignonne et tu pourras y aller.

Harry approcha, confiant, et laissa le professeur modifier légèrement ses souvenirs avant de partir. Le jeune Gryffondor se fit la note mentale d’essayer d’avoir un peu plus de retenue à l’avenir. Il avait peur d'arriver à Yule et payer pour tout cela. 

Hermione sortait de sa dernière retenue, tremblante encore de l’horreur qu’elle avait vu et subit, quand on lui attrapa le bras. Elle fut tirée jusqu’au bureau et assise de force. 

\- Peux-tu m’expliquer pourquoi tu as agi ainsi ? Je te pensais bien plus intelligente.   
\- Je n’avais aucune nouvelle et j’ai fait des recherches. C’est largement pas ma faute si le graisseux est venu mettre son gros nez quand il ne fallait pas.   
\- C’est pour cela que je t’ai dit d’attendre Hermione ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi crétine ! J’ai été obligé de cacher toutes mes recherches et nettoyer la salle. En plus, je ne peux même plus enlever le lit que j’ai dû ajouter dans les dortoirs avant la fin de l’année.   
\- Mais je…  
\- Tu quoi, espèce d’idiote ? T’as pas réfléchis et tu as mis en danger mon plan.  
\- Tu ne me parles même pas de tes plans, comment je peux savoir ce que je peux faire ou non ?   
\- Tu ne fais rien et tu attends que je te donne des ordres. C’est pourtant pas compliqué de faire ça ? Même un crétin d’elfe peut le faire. Déjà que c’est une honte que tu sois une fille, alors n’en ajoute pas plus. J’ai accepté que tu restes en vie parce que ta mère m’a suppliée. Si j’avais su...

Hermione ouvrit la bouche un moment avant de se taire. Elle avait envie de pleurer. 

\- Dégage dans ta chambre et tâche de ne pas faire d’idiotie pour le restant de l’année. Si j’ai besoin de toi je t'appellerais mais ça ne sert à rien que tu viennes ici. 

Hermione se leva et partit pratiquement en courant. Elle savait qu’elle avait échappé de peu à la violence de son père. Qui sait ce qu’il lui aurait fait si elle avait osé dire plus. 

Harry était encore dans son dortoir, dans son lit, un vrai lit, alors que les vacances venaient de commencer. Le nouveau règlement faisait que personne ne devait être seul dans les couloirs et que tout le monde, restant pour les vacances, devait rester au maximum dans les dortoirs. 

C’était le vingt-deux décembre, le vingt-trois même vu l’heure. Ginny, un sourire sadique au visage, sortit de son lit, s’habilla chaudement et sortit de Poudlard. Elle approcha doucement l'enclos contenant les coqs et lança un mufflatio. Elle devait faire vite et rentrer sans se faire voir. Elle approcha doucement de la première bête endormie et d’un bond l’attrapa. Le coq fit un bruit étrange avant qu’elle ne lui torde le cou, lui arrachant pratiquement la tête. Elle fit de même avec les deux autres et les mains emplies de sang elle lâcha un petit rire . Elle sortit de sa poche un sac où elle mit les trois volailles à l’intérieur et partit non sans effacer ses traces de pas et sang derrière elle. Elle évita facilement Rusard et arriva dans les toilettes des filles. Dans la dernière toilette, ou il ne restait qu’un trou profond, elle retourna le sac, laissant tomber les volailles à l'intérieur. Elle entendit un lourd glissement, puis le bruit d’os craquants. Elle fit disparaître le sac et entra dans le dortoir sans soucis. Elle devait prendre un douche et dormir, demain allait être une journée passionnante. 

Les élèves marchaient par groupe, se dirigeant tous vers la grande salle pour un repas bien chaud au vu du temps glacial. La tempête s’était calmée depuis la veille, mais restait bien présente. Hermione refusait de marcher en groupe, elle était déjà entourée de quelques élèves, elle ne voulait pas traîner avec des gens qui n’avaient aucun intérêt pour elle. 

Il n'y eut comme avertissement qu'un simple lourd glissement le long des tuyaux, un glissement sinistre qui fit frissonner tous les élèves, les faisant commencer à fuir. La Gryffondor leva simplement la tête de son livre, haussa les épaules et continua de marcher. Elle n’eut que le temps d’entendre le cri de quelques élèves avant qu’elle se fasse attraper et transpercer par le monstre, puis traînée dans un conduit laissant derrière une mare de sang éparse et un groupe d’élèves traumatisés à vie dont deux pétrifiés pour le reste de l'année.

Dans l’angle d’un mur, Ginny eut un petit rire et se retourna, continuant son chemin et rattrapant Harry au passage, passant son bras sur le sien. 

\- C’est une bonne journée pour manger des pancakes, dit-elle.  
\- Ah oui ? demande-t-il incertain en la regardant de son seul œil valide.  
\- Oui, je le sens bien. 

* * *

**Poudlard. Attaque d’un serpent géant : Une élève de 13 ans tuée, deux élèves pétrifiés.**

Une élève de 13 ans est morte hier au Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Attaquée par un serpent de grande envergure dans les couloirs de l’établissement réputé pour être le plus sécurisé après Gringotts, le corps de la jeune fille est actuellement toujours porté disparu. Deux jeunes élèves pétrifiés sont actuellement sous surveillance à l’infirmerie.

Hermione Jean Granger, née Dumbledore, fut attaquée en fin de matinée alors qu’elle marchait vers la grande salle entourée de plusieurs élèves. Le serpent, un basilic, faisait dans les vingt mètres d’après les témoins de la scène. Il aurait surgi des toilettes de l’étage et se serait jeté sur la jeune fille avant de fuir en emportant celle-ci, laissant derrière deux élèves pétrifiées et plusieurs autres traumatisés.

Le drame, d’une envergure rare, se révèle inquiétant. En effet, c’est avec surprise que nous avons appris par les aurors dépêchés sur place que les pétrifications ayant eu lieu en ce 22 Décembre ne sont pas des actes isolés. Plus tôt dans l’année, Ronald Bilius Weasley et Cho Noriko Chang furent chacun victime de la même créature le 31 décembre et 8 Novembre.

Selon l’auror Alastor Maugrey en charge de l’enquête, il n’y eut aucune préméditation dans l’attaque. Le chef du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, Lucius Malfoy, s’est dit “très choqué” par le drame qui s’est joué, exprimant sa “compassion à la famille de la jeune Hermione”. Il déclara que “ dans une telle situation, Le conseil d’administration demande que les portes de Poudlard ferment de façon indéterminée”.

De son côté, le directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, émet un vif désaccord concernant la fermeture de l’école, qualifiant le drame de “simple incident” et caractérisant la prise de telles mesures "extrême".

Les parents d’élèves soulignent le manque de surveillants qualifiés dans une école de telle envergure, soulevant la question de la réelle sécurité de nos enfants dans l’établissement. 

Une cellule de soutien psychologique fut immédiatement mise en place.

Ephraim Gossip  
le 22 décembre 1992

* * *

  
  


Le journal vola dans la pièce, s’écrasant contre un mont d’objet quelconque en faisant écraser quelques-uns au sol. Albus était furieux. Sa fille, sa merveilleuse fille venait d’être tuée, les aurors avaient envahi les couloirs de l’école et les parents voulaient ramener leurs enfants chez eux. Comment cela faisait-il ? Il avait fait attention à prendre un crétin en DCFM, quelqu’un qui n’avait rien à voir avec les sorciers noir. Tout le monde pouvait être coupable. N’importe qui. Il se vengerait. Mais en attendant… il allait demander des comptes à Potter et lui faire passer le reste de ses vacances dans les cachots de son manoir.

Harry était fatigué, affamé et avait mal. La nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir… Albus, dans sa rage, avait pratiquement détruit tout son manoir et … il n’y avait plus aucun elfe. Il avait été obligé de les tuer… les tuer, les découper et… et s’en nourrir. Sous sa peau, il lui avait mis un objet de petite taille… un objet qui permettait de le suivre, de savoir où il était au centimètre près. 

Le retour en cours était horrible. Il était tellement mal en point, mais ne pouvait rien dire. Il était cependant soulagé d’être seul dans sa chambre. Seul avec Neville qui lui donnait souvent des choses à manger, discrètement. Neville qui le soignait à l'abri des regards, sans aucun mot, mais le même regard de rage que les autres. 

L’école était entièrement rose. Des paillettes, des faux anges slash cupidon volant, des cœurs à un point écoeurant. Gilderoy Lockhart était même habillé d’une robe sorcière d’un rose très voyant, Harry fut certain d’avoir vu le sentiment d’horreur briller un instant dans les yeux de son professeur de potion quand il le vit vêtu ainsi, et certainement dû aussi à l’apparence de la salle. Harry n’avait jamais vu autant de teintes de rose de toute sa vie. Ginny prit la place à ses côtés et cligna des yeux, tournant la tête autour d’elle.

\- C’est… rose.   
\- Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Merci Auror Obvious, dit Harry avec ironie.  
\- Normal, t’as qu’un œil. Passe-moi une part de tarte s’il te plait. 

Harry termina rapidement son maigre repas avant de remonter dans la salle commune en compagnie de Ginny. La jeune rousse vira pratiquement Percy de la chambre pour être tranquille, que c’était ses affaires et qu’il avait qu’a se trouver une nouvelle greluche. Elle sortit le carnet pour la première fois en compagnie de Harry. Elle se pencha et chuchota.

\- Ce carnet contient l’âme du lord noir, de Tom. Je discute avec lui et il m’aide pour mettre un peu de bordel à l’école.   
\- Tu veux dire que….  
\- Les pétrifications, le meurtres des coqs, celui de Hermione… oui c’est moi avec son aide.   
\- Tu sais que le directeur…  
\- Je le sais Harry, et je suis désolé qu’il ait passé sa colère sur toi. Mais regarde, Ron n'est pas là, Hermione n’est plus… tu es libre dans ton dortoir. Tu n’es pas seul… Au fait, tu m’as dit que tu entendais des… paroles dans les murs ?  
\- Oui, souvent le soir.  
\- … 

Elle attrapa une plume et de l’encre et commença à écrire frénétiquement dans le carnet sous le regard de Harry. Quand il y eut une réponse, il sursauta presque. Mais finit par observer la discussion, y participant un peu. Il finit par s’endormir sous la surveillance étroite de Ginny et de Dobby, caché dans un coin.

Gilderoy entra dans ses quartiers fronça du nez en voyant, sentant même, tout le courrier des fans pour la St valentin. Il pinça des lèvres et fit demi-tour. Il verrait ça plus tard. Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs, passant par les raccourcis avant d’entrer par une porte des cachots dans un appartement simple. L’homme soupira et enleva sa robe rose, révélant une tenue faite d’un pantalon coupé droit et d’une chemise bleu nuit. Il traversa le salon et resta contre la chambranle de la cuisine, observant le maître des lieux. 

\- Je pensais que tu arriverais plus tard, dit l’homme sans se tourner.  
\- J’ai une pile de cadeaux et de lettres de fan qui polluent mes appartements, Sev. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j’allais répondre et les ouvrir alors que j’ai mieux à faire ce soir.   
\- Et qu’as-tu à faire de si intéressant ce soir ? demanda-t-il taquin.  
\- Il semblerait que l’un de mes compagnons veuille partager un repas en ma présence et le second m’attend pour la nuit. 

Severus qui coupait les légumes pour faire le repas manqua de se couper les doigts. Il tourna vivement la tête vers Gilderoy, la bouche ouverte.

\- Tu… Tu as des nouvelles ?  
\- Pas toi ? demande le blond en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Non, aucune depuis… notre séparation forcée.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Mangeons et je t’embarque avec moi.   
\- Et Albus ?   
\- Narcissa et Lucius sont en Italie et me prêtent gracieusement le manoir pour un moment. Tu auras qu’a lui dire que t’as été dans un bordel. 

Severus observa le repas qui n’était pratiquement pas commencé et sortit sa baguette.Il mit le tout dans le mini frigo sorcier avant de passer à côté de Gilderoy, l’embrasser brusquement et le tirer, prenant la cheminée pour le manoir. Ils pouvaient bien passer leur soirée à trois, loin de Poudlard.

Les mois de mars et avril avaient filés de façon complètement folle. Poudlard était resté ouvert, bien qu’une partie des étudiants y étaient absents. Lucius avait pratiquement frappé sa tête contre son bureau en chêne quand le ministre même avait prononcé l’accord pour que l’école reste ouverte. Lucius savait cependant que son fils ne risquait rien et que le basilic était sous contrôle de la plus jeune des Weasley. 

Il leva son verre de bourbon et bu une gorgée. Le sang-froid de Ginevra l’avait complètement retourné. Il était venu voir Severus, lors d’une visite de contrôle. Il l’avait vu dans le couloir, discutant avec les jeunes Potter et Londubat. Elle était là, souriante, mais il savait au fond… il savait très bien ce qu’elle avait fait, le tout avec conscience, et… elle n’avait que onze ans. 

Harry courait pratiquement dans le couloir. C’était la moitié du mois et Ginny lui avait soufflé que c’était le moment. Il avait réussi à s’échapper de Percy qui l’avait pratiquement attrapé dans un coin. Il se savait suivi, mais c’était le plan. Il passa devant les toilettes des filles et souffla en sachant parfaitement qu’il était maintenant sauf. Il devait cependant partir avant de se faire voir. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Gilderoy. 

Ginny attendait patiemment. Elle vit Harry passer en courant et sentit son impatience la gagner. Elle entendit Tom rire dans sa tête, lui murmurer d’attendre encore. Les bruits de pas de Percy retentirent. Il s’arrêta devant les toilettes un moment et regarda. Elle le vit entrer et s’arrêter brusquement en la voyant. 

\- Ginny, tu ne dois pas être seule, surtout aussi près de l’endroit où l’on a trouvé les victimes. C’est le règlement !

Elle le regarda à travers le miroir, les yeux rouges brillant avec un petit sourire. 

\- Et il y a des lois contre les violeurs et esclavagiste… pourtant... tu ne semble pas t’en faire de tout cela. Ah mais oui j’oubliais, dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main, tu es encore plus souillée que le ministère lui-même. _Slythia, Attrape-le_ ! Siffla-t-elle avec colère.

Le basilic surgit d’un des trous des toilettes et attrapa le garçon par les vêtements et le tira violemment avec lui. Il y eut un long hurlement, un hurlement lointain même. La baguette du jeune homme était au sol, tout comme quelques morceaux de ses vêtements, ainsi que son insigne de préfet. Elle sortit des toilettes et sortit sa baguette. Elle pointa le mur juste à côté, y laissa un mot funeste avant de revenir dans la pièce et pénétrer dans la chambre des secrets. 

“ Leurs squelettes resteront à jamais dans la chambre”

Plusieurs professeurs, dont le directeur, étaient devant le sinistre message. Il manquait une personne, peut-être plus. Severus jeta un regard vers Gilderoy qui lui retourna un clin d’œil. Qu’est-ce que son crétin de demi Malfoy avait encore décidé de faire ?

\- Il faut aller aider ! On ne doit pas avoir plus de mort directeur ! Laissez-moi y aller !  
\- Vous êtes loin d’être… compétant , dit Minerva en reniflant de dédain.   
\- Vous n’avez aucune preuve de ce que vous affirmez !   
\- Allez-y si cela vous amuse, mais je ne me porterai pas garant si vous mourrez, dit le directeur avant de partir.

Pomona Chourave ouvrit la bouche un instant, complètement surpris puis ses yeux devinrent blanc, un simple instant. Elle cligna des yeux, haussa les épaules et partit aussi. Les deux adultes se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Severus entra dans les toilettes, curieux de voir l’endroit où serait l’entrée de la chambre. Gilderoy partit chercher Harry, il n’y avait que lui qui pouvait les aider. 

Il fallut bien cinq minutes pour qu’ils soient tous réunis dans la pièce. Harry leur lança un sourire et se plaça devant le robinet prévu. Il siffla un simple instant, faisant frissonner les deux professeurs puis les faisant sursauter quand les dalles aux sol se déplacèrent et quelques lavabos entrèrent dans le sol, révélant alors un trou important. Un deuxième sifflement et des escaliers apparurent. 

\- Allez-y avant moi, dit Harry, je dois fermer pour qu’on ne nous repère pas.   
\- Sev ?...  
\- Non. tu y vas en premier et je te suis.  
\- Bien, mais tu me le paiera en privé. 

Le blond descendit alors les escaliers, sa baguette illuminée d’un Lumos. Severus le suivit, non sans lui déposer un baiser sur la tête de Gilderoy pour se faire pardonner. Harry resta un instant surpris, puis les suivit, fermant derrière eux. 

Il fallut descendre pendant un bon moment avant d’arriver dans l’entrée. Harry passa devant eux et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était tout en pierre, des piliers, entourés de serpents maintenaient la structure. Au fond, une statue d’un homme à longue barbe et au centre… Le Basilic, endormit entourant Ginny qui tenait une tasse de thé et discutait avec un jeune homme translucide dans une tenue Serpentard. À côté d’eux, le corps évanoui de Percy Weasley. Entendant du bruit, les deux qui discutaient tournèrent leur tête. 

\- Harry ! Professeurs ! Venez prendre le thé avec nous.   
\- Severus, Gilderoy. Deux de mes serpents les plus inaccessibles… Approche Harry, je ne t’ai pas vu de l’année, mon soi-disant ennemi désigné par la prophétie.   
\- Tom ! Je suis content de te voir aussi ! 

Harry sourit et s'approcha pratiquement en courant. Il enjamba le basilic et vint s’installer aux côtés du jeune Tom. Les deux adultes se regardèrent puis approchèrent aussi. Ils discutèrent de l’année qui allait s'achever puis de la prochaine. 

\- Le… directeur m’a dit qu’il allait faire venir d’autres écoles l’année prochaine. Je crois qu’il veut atteindre … Karkoff ?  
\- Igor Karkaroff. C’est l’un de mes mangemorts, mais aussi le directeur de l’école de Durmstrang. Elle se situe dans l’est, Russie et autre, et ils y enseignent librement la magie noir. Cela ne m’étonne même pas.  
\- D’après Lucius, Dumbitch veut faire que le tournoi des trois sorciers ait lieu l’année prochaine au lieu de la suivante, dit le blond.  
\- Que le conseil accepte. Je ferais entrer Harry dans le tournoi et Albus ne pourra rien y faire. Glisse aussi que l’école fournisse des quartiers privés pour les champions. Un quartier qu’ils partageront ensemble. Et à la fin de l’année… tu seras enfin libre.   
\- P...Pour de vrai ? demande-t-il en déglutissant.  
\- Pour de vrai. Je serais celui qui te sortira de là, avec l’aide des autres. Je te le promets. 

Harry éclata en sanglots. Il ne lui restait plus qu’un an pour être libre complètement. Gilderoy attrapa le jeune garçon et enroula ses bras autour de lui, l’enlaçant complètement. Il s’était attaché au jeune Potter et il allait lui manquer. Il leva son regard vers Severus et laissa passer une question au devant de son esprit. Le potionniste, legilimens accomplis, observa les deux et mima un “plus tard”. Ils en parleraient pendant les vacances, mais il voyait que leur lord avait aussi cette envie de prendre le garçon à sa charge. 

C’était agréable d’avoir un temps de pause, mais il ne fallait pas rester trop longtemps. Ils mirent en place un stratagème, une histoire plausible à raconter au directeur. Modification des souvenirs, création de nouveaux puis suppression de ceux de Percival Weasley. Severus et Lockhart remontèrent tous deux de la chambre, le corps des deux plus jeunes, pétrifié par une Slythia ronchonne, dans leur bras et le corps du plus âgé flottant derrière eux. Quand ils arrivèrent aux toilettes, Albus était là et son regard fut presque satisfait, soulagé même, de voir tout le monde vivant. 

Les trois élèves furent transportés à l’infirmerie et les deux professeurs racontèrent leur rencontre avec le spectre d’un dénommé Tom Marvolo Riddle. L’année se termina doucement, les pétrifiés revenant à eux et Gryffondor gagnant une nouvelle fois la coupe des quatre maisons. 


	4. Vacance 1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacance 1993, Dernière vacance d'Harry en compagnie de Albus. Barty et Sirius entre en scène.

Harry n’était pas certain ce qu’était le mieux. Des vacances à Poudlard ou des vacances chez les Dumbledore-McGonagall. Il était habillé d’un simple t-shirt rapiécé deux fois trop grand et un sous-vêtement… quand il était permis. Il avait aussi autour du cou un collier magique qui l’empêchait de parler trop longtemps, au risque de se prendre une décharge électrique. 

Il apporta le petit déjeuner aux maîtres de maison et attendit la suite des ordres. Un an, se répétait-il en boucle, plus qu’un an à attendre pour partir. C’était bientôt son anniversaire et qui disait anniversaire, disait que les Weasley seraient présents. Il espérait secrètement que quelque chose les empêcherait de venir. 

Un coup à l’arrière de sa tête le fit revenir à lui et tanguer dangereusement. Il observa la maîtresse de maison rapidement et baissa les yeux. 

\- T’es vraiment un incapable !   
\- Pardonnez-moi Madame, murmura-t-il.  
\- Tu recevras dix coups de bâton pour cela. File faire tes corvées, on ne veut pas te voir de la journée. Dégage ! 

Il fit demi-tour et observa la liste qui était affichée sur le panneau. Il aurait jamais fini à la fin de la journée, il le savait. Il soupira et se mit au travail.   
Le soir même, il ne s’endormit pas, il s’évanouit de douleur, par le manque de sang et par la fatigue

Le jour de son anniversaire, il vit arriver Molly Weasley. Il fut presque prêt à danser en ne voyant que sa simple présence. De ce qu’il entendit, Arthur, le mari, serait avec les enfants à regarder, dans les loges VIP, les entraînements des équipes de Quidditch pour la coupe du monde.   
Pourtant, il savait que cela ne pouvait pas durer. 

\- C’est vraiment dommage qu’un homme aussi charmant que James Potter se soit acoquiné de cette sang-de-bourbe de Lily Evans, cracha avec dédain Molly. J’ai 7 enfants, tous parfaits et sang-pur. 

Elle déposa sa tasse de thé vide et prit son assiette où était déposée une part de tarte. La cuillère dans la seconde main, elle continua son monologue. 

\- Je le disais à ma tante la dernière fois, si le sang est mauvais, ça ne peut que finir par faire des tares comme ça, dit-elle en reniflant. C’est presque dommage que ce fut une autre tare de sang-mêlé qui les ai tués. En restant en vie, c’est devenu un véritable fardeau pour la société magique et pour toutes ces bonne familles qui ne mérite pas ça. 

Harry était là, debout, les poings serrés. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire que de se ramasser en continue toute la haine et le venin de la matrone rousse. Il sentit ses ongles douloureusement s’enfoncer dans la chair de ses mains, les menant pratiquement à sang. 

Le bruit de quelque chose se brisant dans la cuisine les firent tous sursauter. Harry partit pratiquement en courant et vit que le verre qui était sur la paillasse en train de sécher avait explosé. Il resta quelques secondes surpris par la réaction certaine de sa magie, puis leva les épaules avant d’aller chercher de quoi nettoyer. En revenant dans la pièce, Albus était là et l’attendait. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien Maître Albus, mais le verre qui était en train de sécher à explosé sans explication.   
\- Nettoie et va dans ta niche. J’ai une surprise pour toi ce soir. 

Il se mit immédiatement au travail, un frisson d’horreur le traversant quand à la promesse de surprise le soir même. 

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se sentir plus sale encore, plus monstrueux même. Son ventre avait l’air distendu et la douleur semblait ne jamais partir. Une main sur ses parties intimes le fit malheureusement revenir au présent. 

\- Tu as tellement grandi… je me demande si tu peux éjaculer maintenant. Testons ça. 

Gênant, sale, pervers. Il devait tenir, Tom lui avait promis. Promis qu’il l’aiderait, qu’il quitterait l’endroit. Oui, il avait promis et il savait que ce serait le cas. 

La douleur ne partait pas depuis des jours et la fatigue était là, très présente. Madame Weasley était présente aussi, elle et son air pompeux, elle et ses remarques acides sur Lily et James. Ses remarques douloureuses et vicieuses quand ce n’était pas un sort. 

\- Merci pour la proposition Albus, mais je préfère rentrer au manoir plutôt que de rester dormir au même endroit que ton chien. Ne pense même pas me l'amener pour la fin des vacances, j’ai autre chose à faire.  
\- C’est nécessaire pour que je ne sois pas repéré, ma chère.  
\- Laisse-le enfermer ici et Arthur ira le chercher. Laisse même un elfe de maison pour le surveiller si t’as peur qu’il parte ou même Alastor tiens, c’est un ami fidèle.   
\- Alastor est une bonne idée. Surtout qu’il m’a confirmé sa venue cette année pour surveiller Lupin et le remplacer pendant ses.. jours de maladies.   
\- Albus ?! Tu vas laisser ce monstre pouilleux faire cours aux enfants ?! hurla Minerva.  
\- Avec la venue des autres écoles… cela me permet de pouvoir… faire le ménage plus rapidement.   
\- Si tu le dis, répondit la professeur incertaine.   
\- Vous êtes inconscient Albus. Inconscient et impatient.   
\- Mais je suis certain que mon plan fonctionnera. Oui… j’en suis certain.   
\- Est-ce que le fait que Sirius soit en fuite ne sera pas un frein ?   
\- Le ministère a envoyé quelque centaine de détraqueurs à ses trousses. Ce ne sera bientôt plus qu’un lointain souvenir. 

Derrière la fenêtre du salon, un chien noir à l’apparence maigre, lâcha un faible grognement. Il avait été manipulé depuis le début et il ne pouvait même pas aller chez lui au risque de se faire repérer. Il tourna la tête vers son filleul qui était occupé dehors. Albus était un monstre. Il allait rester non loin et peut-être qu’il pourrait envoyer un message. Mais à qui ? 

Severus Snape était connu pour sa paranoïa et sa prudence au fil des années d’espionnage. Aussi, quand ce matin là il se leva, quittant les bras chaud de ses deux compagnons, il ne s’attendait pas à voir une lettre lui être adressée. Du moins, la façon d’écrire et le surnom lui semblait familier. 

_“Duc,_

_Je suis sortie du chenil où le vieux barbu m’avait enfermé._  
_J’ai vu Bambi chez lui et ça m’a donné la rage._  
_Dit à Dame paonne et sa famille que Godric’s Hollow n’est pas désert et que de l’aide pour nettoyer l’endroit serait le bienvenu._  
_As-tu déployé tes ailes depuis Poudlard et quitté la ménagerie ou as-tu été capturé dans une cage dorée ?_  
_Je t’en supplie Duc, rappelle-toi._

_Grim_

_PS : N’y avait-il pas des rats dans les fables de la fontaine ? ”_

Une douleur foudroyante lui traversa la tête, le faisant lâcher la tasse de thé qui venait de prendre ainsi que la lettre entre ses mains. Le bruit de la tasse s'éclatant au sol éveilla les deux autres hommes qui vinrent voir ce qui se passait. 

Gilderoy prit la lettre et la lu pendant que Barty Jr fit venir une potion anti-douleur. 

\- Je te laisse t’occuper de Sev, je dois voir Lucius de toute urgence, dit l’auteur blond. 

Il embrassa rapidement les deux autres sur la tête et prit la cheminée pour le Manoir Malfoy. Severus, avait les yeux fermés et profitait de la douleur refluant pour voir dans son esprit ce qu’il s’était passé. Il vit rapidement l’apparition de nouveaux souvenirs, ceux d’un groupe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ensemble avec un Serdaigle. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Lui, Lucius, Regulus et Gilderoy. Certain moment de la vie de tous les jours à Poudlard, l’apprentissage de la lycanthropie de Remus, les transformations en Animagus, la décision des noms, la création de la carte. Merde. 

\- Sev... Sev tu m’entends ?  
\- Oui je t’entends. Je viens de récupérer des souvenirs bloqués. Ceux des maraudeurs. Grim m’a envoyé un message.  
\- Albus a vraiment fait des dégâts à tout le monde. Va prendre une douche, ça te fera le plus grand bien. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner okay ?  
\- Merci Love. 

Il posa sa main sur la joue parsemé de taches de rousseur de son compagnon et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se lever et partir dans la salle de bain alors que Gilderoy revenait dans la pièce. Il suivit le potionniste, enlevant ses affaires au passage, faisant soupirer le plus jeune en souriant. 

\- On voit bien que ce n’est pas lui qui nettoie. 

Il secoua la tête et prépara le petit déjeuner, l’esprit inquiet.   
Il avait reçu, quelques jours auparavant, une demande de mission pour l’année. D’après Tom, il devait se faire passer pour Alastor Maugrey pendant toute l’année scolaire, et pour cela, il devait passer son temps sous polynectar. Il ne l’avait pas encore dit à ses compagnons et il craignait de le faire. Il savait que Severus serait ravi… mais Gilderoy ne serait pas là. La fuite du jeune Potter sera mise entre ses mains. 

C’était pratiquement mi-Août et la chaleur était des plus imposante. Harry était allongé dans ce qui constituait sa chambre. La cabane de jardin. Il observait, de son matelas au sol, l'extérieur. La porte était ouverte, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas partir. Pourtant… le ciel qui se noircissait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les nuages sombres et l’air pratiquement glacial n’avait rien de naturel.   
Se redressant sur son matelas, il posa ses lunettes sur son nez et observa le temps changer. Puis une explosion, suivie d’une autre. Il sentait la magie le traverser, de la magie à l’état brut non loin. Il y avait des rayons de couleurs maintenant, puis des sortes de créatures noires, s’approchant par centaine dans le ciel, sans jamais venir au niveau du manoir. C’était beau.   
Cela dura un moment. Il ne su pas vraiment combien, mais à la fin, il vit dans ciel un dessin de couleur verte. Un serpent… et une tête de mort. Il avait déjà vu ce dessin sur le bras de son professeur de potion mais aussi celui de DCFM l’année dernière. C’était un message pour lui, mais aussi pour Dumbledore. 

Sirius tomba pratiquement dut au transplanage d’escorte. Il fut mené dans le manoir Malfoy et soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient compris son message, il était maintenant en sécurité. On lui présenta le groupe de sauvetage d’Harry. Un groupe étrange et certainement pas complet. Les Malfoy, Severus, Barty Jr, un elfe de maison, La dernière des Weasley mais aussi plus surprenant; Gellert Grindelwald qui était un métamorphomage. 

\- Vous savez où est Moony ? demande-t-il en prenant son verre de Whisky haute gamme.  
\- D’après le conseil, il est celui qui prendra le rôle de professeur de DCFM cette année avec Alastor Maugrey, enfin… Barty qui sera sous polynectar, comme aide pendant les pleines lunes. Donc il ne doit pas être si loin, répondit Lucius.  
\- J’ai la trouille, répondit Barty, remuant son verre entre ses deux mains. Je sais que je devrais simplement venir que pendant les pleine lune à Poudlard, mais ça fait trois à quatre jours par mois et surement qu’avec le tournois ma présence sera requise pendant les épreuves.   
\- Ça va aller amour, répondit Gilderoy. Au pire, peut-être qu'à un moment je pourrais te remplacer genre en Novembre, Février et à la fin on pourrait demander à Gellert de nous aider. Comme cela tu pourras partir recevoir Harry dès son arrivée par portauloin et moi je serais dans les gradins.   
\- Dès que la panique sera à son maximum, Gellert reviendra à son rôle de Rusard et y’aura aucune trace de disparition, compléta Lucius. Tu n’es pas seul Barty, ça va aller. J’espère seulement que tu ne tueras pas ton père dès que tu le verras, hum ?  
\- J’avais oublié… il travaille au Département de la coopération magique internationale…Même pas un petit sort ?   
\- Non aucun sort, ni même une potion et ça compte pour toi aussi, dit Narcissa en pointant Sirius du doigt.

Severus croisa le regard de Barty et lui fit un clin d’œil, lui promettant de le faire à sa place si besoin. Sirius eut le regard pétillant en voyant celui du potionniste. Personne ne le savais, mais Severus dit “Duc” était sûrement le plus à même de faire des blagues sans que l’on remonte à la source, allant de la simple blague de changement de couleur d’un vêtement jusqu’à des blagues plus vicieuse et quelque fois très limite. 

C’était pratiquement la fin du mois d’Août, quand Barty, Lucius et Severus attrapèrent Alastor alors qu’il sortait des défenses de chez lui. Barty prit immédiatement la place de l’homme, la malle de celui-ci dans sa poche et regarda partir ses deux compagnons et son beau-frère avec la malle-appartement où était à présent prisonnier le vrai Alastor. Il testa un moment sa démarche et grimaça en voyant la difficulté pour se déplacer avec la jambe de bois. 

Albus arriva sur place avec grâce et Barty sentit son sang froid en prendre un coup. Baguette encore en main, il manqua de peu de lancer un sort sur le vieux citronné. 

\- Tu m’as surpris Albus, dit-il en rangeant finalement sa baguette. Y’a pas une trace de mangemorts restant, je sais pas ce qu’ils ont voulu faire mais y’a pas de dégâts.   
\- C’est surprenant, j’espère que ça ne change pas ta venue pour surveiller Potter.   
\- J’ai mes affaires, allons-y. 

Il attrapa le bras du vieux directeur et se laissa emporter par le transplanage de celui-ci. Ils atterrirent devant le manoir et Barty souffla de voir que les seules protections étaient un fidelitas et un repousse-moldue.

Il écouta à peine ce qui dit l’homme, notant juste qu'Albus ne reviendrait pas de la semaine. Son regard était accroché sur la silhouette fine et couverte de bleu de l’enfant.. non, de l’adolescent. Il allait le choyer autant que possible et il le tirerait des griffes de ce connard quitte à finir en prison ou torturé jusqu’à devenir fou.   
Il regarda Albus disparaître et attendit un simple instant avant de se retourner vers Harry. 

\- On est seul ?  
\- M… Professeur McGonagall est parti ce matin et Le directeur à l’instant … donc oui.   
\- Parfait. 

Il sortit de sa veste une petite fiole et l’avala d’une traite. Il sentit son corps reprendre forme normale et soupira. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire en coin en voyant la surprise dans le regard de l’adolescent. 

\- Bien, je me présente. Bartemius Croupton Junior, dit Barty. Mangemort et compagnon de Severus Snape et Gilderoy Lockhart-Malfoy, pour vous servir.   
\- Tom ne m’a pas oublié…

Il s’approcha doucement et posa une main sur la joue creuse du jeune Potter.

\- Non chaton, il t’as pas oublié. Tu vas aller prendre un bon bain chaud, pendant que je vais faire à manger. J’ai avec moi une malle toute neuve rien que pour toi, avec un compartiment avec des affaires propres à ta taille, un autre avec tous tes livres de l’année, un compartiment avec des parchemins, des plumes et de l’encre et le dernier compartiment avec des potions de soins de tout genre.   
\- C’est… C’est trop… Je ...  
\- Tututu, pas de ça chaton. Tu le mérites et tu seras choyé dès que ton nom sortira de la coupe de feu, crois-moi un peu. Allez, montre moi donc l’endroit, qu’on voit où l’on va dormir. 

Ils firent ainsi le tour rapidement du manoir, se contentant des endroits principaux et décidèrent de s’installer dans une des chambres d’ami, quitte à dormir ensemble pour la protection.   
Harry, parfaitement propre, était habillé d’un pyjama vert serpentard avec des petits serpents en argent sur tout le pyjama. Cela l’avait fait rire quand il l’avait vu et il avait de suite décidé de le mettre. Barty sortie de la malle la peluche loup qui eut le droit à un gros câlin et une place de choix dans le lit. Ils prirent un bon repas chaud dans le salon avant qu’ils ne parlent de l’année à venir et d’autres choses autres.   
Près d’une heure plus tard, l’homme, avec Harry endormis dans ses bras, appela ses compagnons à travers le miroir. Il vit apparaître les deux hommes ensemble dans le lit. 

\- Hey vous deux, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Hey amour. On dirait bien que tu as un petit serpent fatigué accroché à toi, dit le blond.  
\- Il semble plus maigre qu’avant, souffla le potionniste. Fait lui bien boire les potions de nutrition. Passe même à deux par jour. Une le matin, une le soir.   
\- Ne t’en fais pas Sev, je vais en prendre soin et dès fin octobre, il sera pratiquement hors d’atteinte d’Albus, dit-il en passant sa main dans les mèches folles d’Harry. Oui, j’en fais la promesse qu’il sera protégé et aimé. 

Le jeune garçon se pelotonna encore plus contre le corps chaud du mangemort sous leur regard attendri. 


	5. Année 3 partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Rappel Important !!
> 
> L'année 3 et 4 du canon deviennent une seule et même année. (peut-on dire que c'est l'année 3/4 ? )  
> Des démentors, Sirius en cavale, Remus, un faux Alastor, le tournoi, des épreuves et les autres école

Harry était de nouveau dans le train. Il était habillé de ses habituels vêtements, mais l’on voyait qu’il avait passé des derniers jours tranquilles. Ses joues étaient encore creuses, sa peau parfois marquée ici est là de quelque bleu mineur. Mais toute trace de fatigue avait disparu. Il avait même reçu la visite de Severus qui avait passé un scan sur tout son corps. Il devait maintenant boire une dizaine de potions par semaine. Severus avait décidé de faire un travail de fou pour les lui faire ingérer en cachette… le temps d’avoir sa liberté pour le tournoi. 

Bref, il était donc dans le train la tête contre la vitre avec Ginny à côté de lui, Remus Lupin endormi face à lui, avec Neville à ses côtés et Ron le plus loin possible du professeur. Percy, préfet encore une fois, était passé plusieurs fois dans la cabine, l’air nerveux à chaque fois qu’il croisait le regard de sa petite sœur ou regardait en direction de Remus. 

L’homme, habillé d’un pull beige un peu trop grand pour lui, ne dormait pas complètement. Il écoutait avec attention les discussions. Il sentait qu’il mettait mal à l’aise, voire écœurait l’un de habitant du compartiment. À ses côtés le jeune garçon était nerveux, timide même. Puis face à lui Harry. Un Harry qui sentait la maladie et les potions. Son jeune louveteau qui n’avait prononcé aucune parole depuis le départ du train. Severus l’avait prévenu pourtant, mais le voir, le sentir, était quelque chose d’autre. 

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore n’a pas interdit le trajet en train cette année ?  
\- Professeur Dumbledore, répondit Ginny. Et tout simplement car il ne pouvait pas faire passer près de 300 élèves à travers des cheminettes.   
\- Il… Il pouvait sinon… faire que chaque année ait une heure d'arrivée et… que ceux qui ne peuvent pas venir par transplanage ou cheminette… que ça se fasse par voiture du ministère. Genre, en premier les septièmes années en début d’après midi, puis sixième et cetera… et comme cela les nouveau arriverait à la fin, dit Neville les joues rouges.  
\- C’est pas con. Mais nous aurait évité de partager un compartiment avec…  
\- Tu partageras ton espace vital dans sa salle de classe toute l’année, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose quelques heures en plus.   
\- Si.

Remus bougea dans son semblant de sommeille, grognant un peu et se réinstalla complètement contre la vitre. Il fut certain que s’il ouvrait les yeux actuellement, l'on aurait vu dans son regard d’ambre son fou-rire contenu en sentant la frayeur du rouquin.

Ron s’était figé sur place de peur en entendant l’homme grogner. Il se leva et dit qu’il revenait, embarquant Neville au passage, faisant confiance à sa sœur pour surveiller Harry.   
La porte fermée, Remus ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux des deux plus jeunes. 

\- Vous savez… ce n’est pas correcte d’écouter ce que disent les gens, professeur, dit Ginny en souriant.   
\- Ce n’est largement pas ma faute si aucun de vous ne prend la peine de vous entourer d’une bulle d’intimité. Comment a été ta fin d’été louveteau ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Génial. J’ai hâte pour cette année. Hâte que tout se termine enfin, murmura-t-il.  
\- Je comprends. Tu te doute bien que le début d’année ne va pas être très drôle pour toi. Mais on fera notre possible pour être présent. En tant qu’ami de tes parents, je pourrais toujours avoir l’excuse de parler avec toi et avec le “tueur fou Sirius Black” qui rôde… tu ne devras pas sortir après le couvre feu. 

Le train fit un arrêt, surprenant tout le monde avant qu’une voix ne retentisse. Tout le train allait être fouillé par les aurors afin de garantir la sécurité de tout le monde. Ils allaient être en retard, mais si cela pouvait rassurer tout le monde. Chaque compartiment fut fouillé de fond en comble. Quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, Ron et Neville entrèrent, accompagnés d’Alastor Maugrey. Ce dernier fit un clin d’œil vers son jeune protégé et salua Remus d’une poignée de main franche. 

Il fit le tour de la cabine et repéra dans une des cages un rat. Il fit descendre la cage et l’observa de près, d’un regard intense. Pettigrow. Il se tourna vers les habitants du compartiment. 

\- Je pensais que l’on avait le droit qu’a un Chat, une grenouille, un crapaud ou un hibou comme animal…  
\- Dumbledore m’a autorisé à l’avoir. C’est qu’un rat.   
\- Nous verrons ça, mais c’est un manquement au règlement. Je vous le rendrais quand j’aurais discuté en tête avec Albus concernant votre rat et qu’il me confirme votre histoire. 

Cage en main, il fit demi-tour et partit sous le regard presque rieur de Remus et celui outré de Ron. Barty avait presque envie de siffloter, il venait de trouver son camarade de jeu de l’année. Ils avaient à parler tous les deux. 

Long et chiant. C’est ce qui pouvaient décrire le long monologue du directeur en fin de repas. Entre l’annonce des deux nouveaux professeurs de l’année, le rappel des règles, les nouvelles règles à cause de Sirius Black, l’annulation de la coupe de Quidditch et l'arrivée des délégations en octobre pour la coupe des trois sorciers; Un tournoi mortelle soit dit en passant. C’était d’une longueur ahurissante. Harry fut bien content d’avoir bien mangé avant de partir car il n'avait rien pu avaler le soir même. Il avait cependant bien sentit une, voir deux, potions lui être injectée dans l’estomac.

Quand il entra dans le dortoir, il vit que son lit de l’année dernière était toujours en place et qu’apparemment rien n’avait pu le défaire. Il se changea rapidement et se coucha, fermant les rideaux autour de lui. Une maigre sécurité cependant. 

Il était assis en divination. Il se demandait bien pourquoi les gens choisissaient cela. Certes le fait que la professeure avait l’air complètement hors du temps, voire même dans un autre plan de l’espace, semblait faire que les notes étaient faciles à avoir… Mais il y avait bien d’autres cours plus intéressant à avoir. 

Il regarda les cinq paquets de cartes devant lui, les autres ayant les mêmes paquets de différentes tailles. Il fallait tirer trois cartes et qu’elles soit de paquet différent. Harry roula des yeux et prit le plus gros paquet et le mélangea, passant carte par carte dans ses mains avant d’en poser une. Il fit de même avec les autres et finit par bannir deux des cartes. En les retournant il observa ce qu’il avait eu. L’Arcane sans nom, le Sept d’épée et le Cavalier de bâton. Cela voulait sûrement dire quelque chose. Il attendit que les autres aient terminé. La cloche sonna et la professeure le retint en arrière. La porte fermée, elle retira ses lunettes et l’observa un moment.

\- Vous pensez certainement que je ne suis qu’une fraude Mr Potter, mais je sais la vérité. Je l’ai vu et votre tirage d'aujourd'hui le montre encore. Cette année marque un changement dans votre vie, un très grand changement. L’arcane sans nom, la mort, fait peur. Mais elle montre la fin d’un cycle.  
\- … Vous ne direz rien ?  
\- Qui voudrait me croire Monsieur Potter ? Je ne suis qu’une pseudo voyante, une sorcière ivre, droguée et de bas étage. Prenez seulement garde à ce que vos tirages et prédictions ne parviennent pas à l’oreille des personnes non désirées. 

Elle lui fit un sourire et le libéra, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle entendit le jeune garçon parler au rouquin. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle te voulait ?  
\- Rien Ron, elle m’a juste annoncé ma mort encore une fois, rien de nouveau.  
\- Je me demande vraiment pourquoi Dumbledore la garde. Suis-moi, on va être en retard en cours avec Hagrid et sois utile, porte mon sac. 

Harry prit le sac de Ron et le suivit sans un mot de plus. Hagrid les attendait, ravis de les voir. Il leur présenta une créature majestueuse et, d’après le demi-géant, têtu. Draco Malfoy fut celui qui tenta d’approcher l’hippogriffe. Ron renifla de rire en voyant le blond se pencher, presque avec révérence. 

\- Il s’entraine pour quand il devra le faire devant voldemoche, chuchota le rouquin.

Harry vit le blond se tendre un instant avant de se détendre de nouveau. La créature finit par saluer de même et il pu s’approcher, le toucher même. Hagrid lui propose de faire un tour en l’air avec, mais Draco refusa poliment, insistant sur le fait que ce ne serait pas juste envers les autres présents en cours. 

Ron vit rouge et s’avança vers l'hippogriffe. Il poussa Draco de côté, manquant de le faire chuter et traita la créature de saleté de poulet. Fier, l’hippogriffe mi oiseau mi cheval se cambra et le fit tomber, le piétinant avec colère, les ailes écartés jusqu’à ce qu’Hagrid le tire en arrière et vire tout le monde, retirant une dizaine de point pour Gryffondor et dise d’amener Ron à l’infirmerie. 

Bras cassé et côtes fêlées. Voilà ce que récoltait Ron face à sa bêtise. Albus, le soir-même, tira pratiquement Harry dans son bureau et le lui fit payer de ne pas l'avoir empêché et de sembler en meilleur état. Le gryffondor se retint de rouler les yeux, voilà qu’on le punissait pour l’idiotie des autres. 

Il eut le droit à une potion en plus le matin même, le soulageant de la douleur. 

Premier cours de DCFM le jour même. Remus était toujours absent et ne revenait que plus tard. Barty, dans son rôle d'Alastor, accueillit tout le monde dans la classe, avec une cage et un bocal voilé sur sa table. La cage contenait un rat quelconque, remplaçant Pettigrow auprès de Ron. 

\- Je me présente, Alastor Maugrey, Auror à la retraite mais ayant accepté bien gentiment de quitter celle-ci pour aider Professeur Lupin. Avec moi, vous allez surtout voir tout ce qui est sort sombre, d’attaque et défense. Alors que que vous verrez plutôt les créatures et comment s’en défendre avec Monsieur Lupin. Aujourd’hui premier cours nous allons aborder directement par les sorts les plus sombres. Vous les connaissez sûrement, et certains d’entre vous en ont été victimes, que ce soit personnellement comme un membre de votre famille.

Il observa toute la classe son regard passant de Neville à Harry en regardant vers les Serpentard. Il voyait bien que quelques-uns étaient devenus plus pâles. Il secoua la tête, il n’était pas le monstre qui était dépeint dans les livres et histoires. 

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre cependant. Si vous n’êtes pas à l’aise, je vous autorise aujourd’hui, exceptionnellement, de quitter en silence la pièce, définitivement ou non, dès que vous voulez. Cependant, le fait de quitter définitivement cette pièce ne vous exempte pas de faire vos devoirs. Vous aurez un mois pour me le rendre. Donc même si c’est difficile, vous pourrez le faire et je prendrais en compte que c’est un sujet difficile. 

  
  
Il frappa ses deux mains. La porte de la classe s’entrouvrit légèrement, invitant les gens à pouvoir sortir. Il fit quelques pas dans le silence rompu par la jambe de bois avant de s’installer devant le bureau.

\- Les sorts les plus sombres sont au nombre de trois. Ils ont appelé les impardonnables. L'Imperium, Le Doloris et L’Avada Kedavra. 

Il vit deux élèves se lever et partir de la pièce sans un bruit. 

Il continua la théorie, voyant les élèves blanchir et certains finirent par partir. De rares élèves reviennent. La première heure terminée, huit élèves sont absents. La sonnerie retentit.

\- Nous allons faire une pause de cinq minutes et je vais passer à la démonstration des impardonnables. Je le ferai sur un simple insecte. Vous n’aurez pas à le faire. Pour ceux qui veulent, je vous montrerais la sensation que c’est d’être sous Imperium. 

La classe se vida rapidement et cela ne l’étonna pas le moins du monde de voir sa classe réduite de moitié pour la seconde heure. Faire frapper des mains les élèves était drôle. Il fut cependant surpris de voir le jeune Potter parvenir à y résister. Il se fit la note mentale de le dire à Tom.

Le temps passe et les cours avancent. Harry est penché sur son devoir sur les Impardonnables sous le regard de Severus. 

\- Vous ne semblez pas affecté par votre travail.   
\- Je sais ce que font les sorts… les trois sorts. Ils m'effraient, comme toute personne sensée, mais je me sers de mon savoir, aussi étrange qu’il soit, pour avoir de bonnes notes cette année.  
\- Vous... avez déjà été victime du Doloris ?   
\- Plus d’une fois, dit-il en passant une main sur son œil aveugle.   
\- Comment cela se fait que vous êtes encore sain d’esprit ? Vivant même je devrais dire.  
\- Magie ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin. 

Severus roula des yeux et se pencha sur ses copies. Par Merlin tout puissant, c’était pratiquement un miracle. 

Dans sa chambre dans les cachots, Gellert Grindelwald sifflotait en nettoyant sa collection de poignards anciens. Il allait bientôt pouvoir quitter son boulot. Il avait hâte de revoir Igor. Il l’inviterait pour se boire une bonne vodka en discutant de ce qu’il se passait plus en détail ici. Il était temps de laisser passer le message au monde de l’horreur qui se jouait. Il pourrait peut-être inviter Severus et Barty à se faire une petite partie de Dourak.

Remus attendait dans la classe de DCFM. Il savait parfaitement qu’Albus lui ferait la morale le soir même. Non… il ne devait rien dire apparemment. Il sourit et ouvrit la porte. Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la pièce, curieux de le voir à la place d’Alastor. C’était son premier cours de l’année. La porte fermée, il croisa les bras, les observant. 

  
  
\- Bonjour à tous, je me présente Remus Lupin. Nous allons commencer directement par la question qui vous brûle les lèvres pour certains. Si je suis absent c’est tout simplement que je ne suis pas juste malade. Je suis atteint de Lycanthropie. À chaque période de pleine lune, je serais absent et remplacé par Alastor Maugrey. Je n’ai pas honte de mon statut de créature et oui la vie m’a fait une blague en me faisant appeler ainsi. Bien, si tout cela est clair, commençons. 

Le silence fut complet pendant tout le long du cours. L’homme était dynamique et joyeux. Son regard d’ambre scrutant tout le monde et affrontant la tête haute tous les regards qu’on lui renvoyait. Il n’était pas seul dans ce monde, il ne serait pas seul à la prochaine pleine lune, celle de la fin du mois. 

Le hurlement du loup, de plusieurs loups début Octobre, fit frissonner Albus dans son bureau. Il avait un mauvais sentiment. 

Pourtant, rien ne vient troubler l’ordre pendant un moment. Le cours de DCFM fut même élu comme le meilleur cours de l’année suivi par celui de vol puis de sortilège. Harry fut particulièrement tranquille, bien que certains soirs furent plus difficiles que d’autres, mais jamais il eut à rester trop longtemps en compagnie du directeur. 

Ce dernier, actuellement dans son bureau, faisait les cent pas sur sa moquette rouge luisante brodée d’or sous le regard curieux des tableaux. Rien n’allait. Non vraiment rien n’allait il le sentait, quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas et il n’arrivait pas à mettre la baguette dessus. Il s’arrêta et soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de réfléchir ainsi. Il devait simplement se détendre et aller prendre un bon repas. Dans deux semaines les congrégations arrivaient. 

Le repas fut sous le signe de la détente pour l’homme. Les elfes avaient fait un bon travail et avaient préparé son repas préféré. Il attrapa sa coupe en or et bu son vin tranquillement, observant les élèves manger avec appétit, un œil sur Harry qui mangeait le minimum requis. Il ne savait ce qu’avait faire Alastor au gamin, mais il lui était presque reconnaissant. Il n’avait pas eu, pour une fois, à répondre à l’inquiétude de ses autres professeurs. 

Alors qu’il finissait sa coupe, la porte s’ouvrit d’un coup, laissant passer le concierge. Ce dernier courut pratiquement vers lui. 

\- Directeur, il faut que vous veniez vite, le portrait de la tour Gryffondor a été attaqué, découpé même. 

La salle fut parcourue de murmure et l’homme se leva d’un coup, laissant derrière lui son repas. C’était évidemment bien trop beau. 

\- Dame Elizabeth, où êtes-vous ?   
\- Ici, directeur et c’est Marianne Elisabeth. 

Albus fit un geste de la main. Ce n’était qu’un tableau, cela n’avait pas d’importance. Il écouta d’une oreille la plainte de la dame. Il lui dit qu’il ferait son possible et que son tableau serait réparé avant de faire demi-tour et s’évanouir, s'étalant au sol et faisant une nouvelle fois hurler de terreur les tableaux présents.

Albus Dumbledore avait été mis en quatorzaine et l’ensemble des élèves furent envoyés dormir dans la grande salle sous la surveillance de plusieurs professeurs se relayant. Severus en profita pour faire ingurgité un peu plus de potion que d’habitude à son jeune protégé, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à celui-ci. Mais aussi avoir le sourire. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines et il allait être éloigné. Il se coucha et s’endormit sous le bruit feutré des pas des professeurs et les ronflements, plus ou moins fort, des autres élèves. 

L’ensemble de l’école semblait être pris dans une frénésie et un stress montant des plus contagieux. Les professeurs étaient presque insupportables pour certains. D'autres semblaient seulement fatigués. L’ambiance de Samhain était déjà présente et c’est dans un froid pratiquement hivernal que tous attendirent l'arrivée des autres écoles. Personne ne savait vraiment par quel moyen ils allaient venir. Harry était en rang avec les autres, à ses côtés, le concierge, et à l’autre bout du rang, La professeure McGonagall. 

Gellert posa sa main sur l’épaule de Harry qui semblait ne pas tenir en place, mordillant ses lèvres, et la serra un moment, attirant son attention. 

\- Ça va aller gamin, dit-il simplement. 

Harry mit un moment à comprendre avant d’ouvrir la bouche de surprise, sentant de la magie le traverser. Il ferma la bouche et remercia muettement l’homme. Ce n’était pas un cracmol, non, l’homme était plus puissant que cela et il était là, sous le nez de Dumbledore sans même qu’il le sache. l’homme lui fit un petit sourire rieur et lui lâcha l’épaule. 

Le ciel s'assombrit un moment, quelques nuages à l’horizon mais rien ne semblait arrivé d’un côté comme de l’autre. Jusqu’à ce que qu’un élève ne pointe vers les arbres de la forêt interdite. Dans le ciel, une forme se dessinait petit à petit. C’était imposant, et cela volait. Harry secoua la tête en pensant au fait que forcément, il fallait impressionner les autres. La forme se fit plus présente, plus impressionnante. Plusieurs rangées d’élèves reculèrent, laissant assez de place pour le carrosse (maison ?) volant. 

Douze chevaux imposant et ailés de couleur blond-or tiraient le carrosse. Ils firent un mouvement synchronisé et amorcèrent la descente vers l’école à une vitesse impressionnante. L'atterrissage se fit dans la poussière et le carrosse rebondit deux-trois fois avant de se stabiliser. Ce fut dans le silence qu’ils observèrent ce qu’il se passait. La porte s’ouvrit, révélant un élève qui sauta de la plateforme avant de se pencher et tirer ce qui semblait être un marchepied. Il se mit de côté et sortit du carrosse une femme aussi grande et bâtit qu’Hagrid. Elle s’avança un moment alors que Dumbledore arrivait, son air de grand-père sur le visage. 

\- Ma chère Madame Maxime, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.   
\- Mon cher Dumbledore, je suis… ravis, de vous voir en parfaite santé. Je vous présente mes élèves. 

Une douzaine d’élèves étaient là, présents, habillés de leur uniforme bleu ciel trop léger pour la saison. Certains portaient des châles et des écharpes. Une partie d'entre eux observaient le château devant eux d’un air curieux et anxieux. 

\- À quel moment Karkaroff doit-il arriver ?   
\- Il ne devrait plus tarder. Entrez-donc vous réchauffer dans le hall, il serait dommage que vous n’attrapiez froid dès maintenant.   
\- C’est … aimable à vous Dumbledore. 

Elle fit signe à ses élèves de la suivre et ils disparurent à travers les portes du château. Il n’y eut des commentaires qui éclata de tous côtés, des murmures impatients. Puis alors que le temps semblait s’allonger, un grondement sourd se fit, suivi de quelques remous dans le lac, très léger au départ puis de plus en plus visible. Un tourbillon se forma et apparut un bateau… sous-marin. 

Il y eut le bruit de l’ancre qui tombe, puis celui de la passerelle sur le rivage. Madame Maxime était peut-être impressionnante. Mais le groupe que formait Durmstrang l’était sûrement plus. L’homme qui était à la tête du groupe avait un visage dur mais aussi un sourire, un sourire faux de ce que voyait Harry. 

\- Dumbledore ! Content de vous voir cher ami, dit-il en serrant la main du directeur. Ah Poudlard. Cette école est comme une dame, elle ne vieillit pas avec le temps, elle devient plus belle. 

un coup de coude interrompit Harry et son regard fut interpellé là où étaient les élèves. Parmi tous ceux présent, il reconnut alors le visage des magazines et poster de Ron. 

\- C’est… C’est Krum … murmura le rouquin proche de l’évanouissement.   
\- Et bien… oui.   
\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. C’est une star internationale du Quidditch et le meilleur attrapeur du monde. Tu lui demanderas un autographe pour moi, dit-il en serrant sa main sur le bras tel un avertissement. 

Harry déglutit et acquiesça. Il sentit la prise se défaire rapidement sans voir le regard assassin du concierge sur le roux qui déglutit à son tour. Tout le monde entra enfin et s'installa aux tables comme par habitude. Les élèves des autres écoles ne semblaient pas vraiment savoir où s’installer. Après une discussion entre eux, les élèves de Beauxbâtons s’installèrent à la table Serdaigle et Durmstrang à celle de Serpentard, enrageant Ron. 

À la table des professeurs, plusieurs adultes, en plus des deux directeurs d’écoles, étaient présents. Harry les reconnus grâce à ce que lui avait dit Barty et Severus. Ils étaient ceux qui organisait le tournoi. Ils venaient du ministère. Albus se leva et le silence se fit.

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Fantômes et invités, bonsoir. Je vous souhaite avec plaisir la bienvenue à Poudlard. J’espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable. 

Une des filles de Beauxbâtons lâcha un rire cynique, une partie de son visage toujours dans un cache-nez blanc, s’attirant plusieurs regard sur elle. 

\- Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet. Mais pour l’instant, je vous invite à manger, boire et considérer cette maison comme la vôtre.

Il y eut un applaudissement timide et Albus s'asseoir de nouveau, son attention immédiatement accaparée par Karkaroff.   
  
Harry mangea autant que possible, ce soir-là il pouvait manger à sa faim car il ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Il leva son regard, et croisa celui de ses alliés. Il avait peur pour demain. Mais il n'était pas seul et tout le monde était là maintenant. 

La jeune fille, qui avait ri pendant le discours, avait apparemment décidé de retirer son cache nez. Elle avait un visage fin et des cheveux blonds argentés, presque semblables à ceux des Malfoy. Elle se leva et s’approcha de la table. 

\- Vous avez fini avec la bouillabaisse ?  
\- La qu... ? commença Ron avant de s’arrêter net en voyant la jeune fille.

\- La bouillabaisse, le plat qui est juste devant toi.  
\- Oh, heu… oui… oui et...  
\- Laisse tomber, trancha-t-elle froidement. Est-ce que tous les élèves d’ici sont aussi crétins que cela ? 

Elle prit le plat et partit sans se retourner. Harry jura d’avoir vu de la bave couler sur le menton de Ron. Observant la pièce, il vit qu’il n’était pas le seul. Il semblait qu’une bonne partie des garçon de l’école fut victime de leurs facultés cognitives. 

Ron secoua la tête et cligna des yeux avant de reprendre son repas comme si rien n’était, attaquant sa deuxième assiette de la soirée. Harry fut certain qu'à ce rythme, le rouquin finirait aussi large qu’un éléphanteau. 

Le repas se terminant, tout disparu des table et Dumbledore se leva de nouveau. Il fit un long discours, présentant les personnes du ministère. Il demanda que l’on apporte le reliquaire, faisant tourner les têtes vers le concierge qui était dans un fin costume ajusté le rendant sérieux. Il tenait en mains un coffre orné de pierres précieuses. Il le déposa devant Dumbledore et se mit de côté. L’homme tapota le coffre de sa baguette plusieurs fois, ce qui l’ouvrit. Il en sortit une coupe tout à fait quelconque, jusqu’à ce qu’une gerbe de flammes bleutées en sorte. Il présenta l’objet comme étant la coupe feu et que cet artéfact serait celui qui choisirait les champions du tournoi.    
  
Il continua son explication concernant comment entrer dans le tournoi, la limite d’âge de seize ans, le tirage dès le lendemain soir ainsi que la position de l’artefact dans le hall. Il ne précisa cependant pas que les champions du tournoi seront logés dans un appartement privé, bien évidemment, se dit Harry. Cela termina la soirée et tout le monde prit la direction pour dormir. Devant les portes de la grande salle, Harry fut interpellé par le professeur Snape, lui demandant de le suivre un instant, seul. 

Ron jeta un regard noir vers le professeur mais laissa le plus jeune derrière lui. Dans l’appartement du professeur, il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas être seul. Barty, Igor, Gilgeroy et puis Gellert Grindelwald. 

\- Vous… vous êtes … mais comment ?  
\- Je suis ce qu’on appelle métamorphomage. Je peux changer de taille, poids et apparence pratiquement à l’infini. Il y a quelques années j’ai croisé Argus Rusard et nous avons discuté. Il est ailleurs, bien payé et bien mieux traité qu’ici. J’ai pris sa place.  
\- C’est … cool. Sinon… autre chose ? demande-t-il en tournant sa tête vers les autres.  
\- Nous avons besoin que tu écrives sur ce bout de parchemin pour que je puisse t’inscrire.   
\- Aussi, nos leçons seront plus rares, dit le potionniste. Il faut que je ne me fasse pas repérer, je pense que tu comprends.   
\- D’accord. Si vous avez une plume à me prêter par contre.

Une plume lui fut tendue et, cœur battant, il écrivit sur le parchemin son inscription au tournoi. Il reposa la plume et déglutit. Demain serait le jour de vérité. Barty se leva du canapé où il était et le prit entre ses bras, le serrant très fort. 

\- J’ai peur, murmure-t-il contre la chemise de l’homme.  
\- On est là chaton, ça va aller.   
\- J’ai peur… j’ai peur qu’il… me fasse mal.  
\- On l’en empêchera, ne t’en fait pas, dit Gilderoy. Tu vas aller te coucher et tout ira bien. C’est la dernière nuit, demain tout ira bien. Tu nous fais confiance ?   
\- ... Oui.   
\- Il est temps de remonter dans la tour Gryffondor, dit le potionniste.

Harry acquiesça et recula de l’étreinte. Il salua les personnes présentes et suivit son professeur dans les couloirs, la boule au ventre. 

Quand il entra dans la tour, il fut immédiatement tiré vers le dortoir. Il eut peur d’être seul avec le rouquin mais Neville était là, dans son lit, à lire un livre sur les plantes. Il vit parfaitement que cela contrecarrait les plans de Ron et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. 

\- Tu ne veux pas lire ailleurs ?  
\- Si je me suis mis ici, c’est pour être au calme, dit doucement Neville, les mains légèrement tremblantes sur son livre. Puis il est tard, donc je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. Peut-être que si tu te lèves assez tôt demain tu pourras croiser Krum. 

La porte du dortoir s’ouvrit et Ginny entra dans la pièce. Elle avait un grand sourire. Elle attrapa Harry, l’éloignant de Ron, et l’enlaça un moment avant de le lâcher. 

\- Alors ??? On a vu une jolie fille et on ne sait plus parler ?   
\- Et alors ? demande-t-il les joues rouges.  
\- C’est sûrement une vélane. Une créature magique d’une beauté fatale qui utilise un pouvoir pour charmer les hommes et le ramener dans leur lit. Mais si elle s'énerve, elle devient très hideuse un peu comme une harpie, explique-t-elle à Harry.   
\- Oh… elle est plutôt… banale. Bien, je vais me préparer pour dormir. Neville a une bonne idée, si on se lève tôt on verra peut-être Krum. 

Il attrapa son pyjama en mauvais état et disparut dans la salle de bain. Cela avait été risqué. jamais avant il n’avait pu dire quelque chose comme cela sans avoir la peur au ventre de se prendre un retour, un coup. Mais là ils respectaient tous le règlement qu’avait donné Dumbledore et devait ne pas se faire remarquer, il savait donc qu’il prendrait rien de plus qu’un avertissement.

Ce fut tôt qu’il se leva, bien plus tôt que Ron, et s’enferma dans la salle de bain. Il était impatient et aussi étrange que ce soit, il avait, lui aussi, envie de rencontrer le joueur de quidditch. 

Ce fut pratiquement une demi-heure plus tard qu’ils arrivèrent dans la pièce. Il avait reçu un avertissement de Percy, celui-ci coupé court par le regard glacial de sa sœur et un simple rappel qu’ils voulaient aller manger. De sa place à la table, son regard croisa celui de Barty sous polynectar. Ce dernier acquiesça et reprit son repas comme si rien n’était . 

Il était entré dans le tournoi. Il n’y avait plus qu'à attendre. Il vit arrivé dans la pièce les jumeaux qui riaient et avait une longue barbe et quelque ride en plus. 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez encore fait tous les deux ? demande Ginny en soupirant.  
\- On a essayé d’entrer nos noms dans la coupe.   
\- Mais même avec notre invention.  
\- Il semblerait que la magie ne soit pas naïve. 

Ginny roula des yeux et reprit son repas. L’infirmière les invita fortement à la suivre à la fin du repas et Durmstrang ne se montra pas au petit déjeuner. 

La journée parut des plus longues pour Harry. Pourtant, ils y étaient. C’était le grand soir et, comme la veille, les autres écoles avaient pris leur place aux tables de Serdaigle et Serpentard. La coupe était là, devant la table des professeurs. 

Harry était loin d’être croyant, mais actuellement, il pria tous les dieux possibles pour que ça fonctionne. Il n’écoutait même pas le discours du directeur, il attendait que son nom soit prononcé, il attendait juste ça. 

\- Nous commençons ! 

Un premier papier sortit de la coupe et voleta jusqu’à la main d’Albus.

\- Le champion de Durmstrang sera Viktor Krum.

Une vague d'applaudissements parcouru la pièce. Le joueur de Quidditch se leva, fit une faible révérence et sortit par la porte à côté de la table des professeurs.

\- Le champion de Beaubaton sera Fleur Delacour. 

Il y eut une vague d’applaudissements, plus timide surtout du côté féminin. La Vélane se leva et sortit, la tête haute, hautaine. 

\- Le champion de Poudlard sera Cedric Diggory.

Nouvel applaudissement. Harry eut un sentiment d’horreur en n’entendant pas son nom. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait ? Le Poufsouffle salua tout le monde avant de sortir. 

Alors qu’Albus allait parler, un nouveau papier sortit de la coupe, surprenant tout le monde. Il n’y eut qu’un murmure. Puis l’appel plus fort, plus colérique. 

\- Harry Potter ! 

Harry sentit son visage devenir blanc et un sentiment entre la peur et la liberté le prendre. Il se leva, dans une salle parcourue de murmure et sortie de la pièce. Il fut accueilli par trois regard différent. 

Viktor le regardait simplement, soulagé de le voir, le joueur devait certainement être au courant. Cedric le regardait surpris, presque comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois. Fleur lui jeta un regard froid et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Il faut revenir dans la salle ? demande-t-elle.  
\- N… non c’est juste… il semblerait que … mon nom soit sorti de la coupe aussi, dit-il en se rapprochant des trois, plus du côté de Viktor.  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Est-ce une blague ?! Tu n’es qu’un petit garçon de treize ans et il ne peut pas y avoir deux champions pour Poudlard, c’est tout simplement de la triche !  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus ! 

La porte de la pièce s’ouvrit d’un coup violent, laissant passer plusieurs professeurs et les directeurs, Albus à la tête du groupe. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Harry et l’attrapa par le bras. 

\- Est-ce que tu as entré ton nom dans la coupe de feu ?! demande-t-il en le secouant violemment.  
\- Non monsieur ! Je vous jure c’est pas moi.

Harry fut tiré en arrière et atterrit, hors d’atteinte de Dumbledore, entre les bras du professeur Lupin qui était présent ce soir-là. Il émit un grognement sourd vers le directeur. Les autres présents firent tous un pas en arrière par ce son. Le regard d’ambre passant d’une personne à une autre. 

\- Il serait bon que vous sortiez mon garçon, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous… transformiez ici, dit Albus d’un ton doux qui lui valut un grognement plus fort.  
\- Sortez Dumbledore, dit Igor Karkaroff. Vous êtes la principale cible de la colère de Monsieur Lupin. Nous allons régler cette histoire de quatrième champion.   
\- Mais c’est mon él…  
\- Sortez Albus, dit calmement le potionniste. 

L’homme souffla, les dents serrés et lâcha un “bien” avant de faire demi tour et sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui. Severus approcha le lycan et lui fit boire une potion calmante. Ce dernier souffla et rouvrit les yeux. 

\- Pardonnez moi. Je vais… sortir. Ce soir c’est la pleine lune. 

Il embrassa le dessus de la tête d’Harry et sortit. Harry ne dit rien, laissant les autres discuter. Puis au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, la sentence tomba. Le jeune Potter n’avait pas le choix de participer au tournoi. Il fut donc invité à suivre le groupe, mené par Severus et Igor. Madame Maxime ayant décidé d’aller parler avec Dumbledore.

Troisième étage. Ils avaient fait l’appartement là où se situait avant le cerbère. Harry lâcha un petit reniflement. Il n’y avait que trois chambres, toutes identiques. Fleur ne resta pas un instant de plus et s’enferma dans la chambre de droite, claquant la porte derrière et lâchant un merci, froid. 

\- Bon, comme vous le voyez, il n’y a que trois chambres. Miss Delacour ayant déjà pris possession de l’une d’elle, l’un de vous deux accepterait-il de loger Mr Potter ?   
\- Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Cedric.   
\- Bien sûr. Si Harry l’accepte, je partagerai ma chambre avec lui toute l’année.   
\- M… Merci Viktor, répondit Harry. 

Cedric était gêné. Il aurait bien aimé partager sa chambre avec le jeune gryffondor. Mais il sortait avec Cho Chang depuis peu et il ne voulait pas risquer une crise de jalousie pour si peu. Il indiqua qu’il prenait la chambre du milieu et disparu, souhaitant bonne nuit aux autres.

Harry entra dans celle de gauche et sourit enfin. Il se retourna les larmes aux yeux, il s’assit sur le lit. Il était pratiquement libre. Porte fermé sur les quatre personnes, Severus sortit d’une poche interne une malle réduite qu’il redonna taille. 

\- Il y a toute tes affaires dans la malle, dit-il à Harry. Tu vas continuer à suivre le régime de potion mais aussi de nourriture cette fois. C’est fini la privation. 

Il sortit deux parchemins d’une de ses poches et les déroula. Igor vint regarder la liste et sentit la colère le prendre. C’était vraiment horrible et quand il voyait maintenant le jeune garçon maigre avec un œil aveugle. Viktor prit place au côté d’Harry qui parut avoir à peine dix ans. 

\- Je vous fais confiance Mr Krum pour le surveiller et prévenir moi même ou votre directeur en cas de besoin, dit-il en accrochant les deux parchemins sur un des murs libres.  
\- Bien sûr professeur, je ne le quitterai pas des yeux un instant.   
\- Merci Viktor, dit Karkaroff. Je vais aller prendre ta malle d'affaires pour te l’apporter.  
\- Je vous laisse. Demain, ça va être une longue journée, Bonne nuit messieurs. 

Severus sortit de la pièce, suivit d’Igor qui revint peut après, déposant une malle de couleur noir aux armoirie de Durmstrang et agrandissant le lit pour qu’ils aient assez de place avant de partir pour de bon.

Une fois les deux champions seuls, Harry eut un moment de flottement et éclata de rire tout en pleurant. Viktor lui sourit et lui donna une petite poussée vers la salle de bain attenante lui disant de prendre tout son temps. Harry ouvrit sa malle, sortit son pyjama vert (son préféré), un sous-vêtement, sa peluche loup qu’il posa sur le lit et partit prendre une douche chaude.

Au moment de dormir, Viktor fit parfaitement son devoir de protection et surveillance. Il fit avaler les potions du soir à Harry, qui roula simplement de yeux en souriant, et nota mentalement de demander d’avoir un carnet pour noter chaque jour les repas, potions et autres. 

Il y eut un moment de doute et de flottement au moment de dormir. Puis Viktor leva les épaules et vint se coucher, glissant sa baguette sous l’oreiller et invitant Harry à venir dans le lit. Le plus jeune bailla et prit place, s’endormant pratiquement immédiatement, sa peluche entre les bras.

Albus ne dormait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas dormir, pas ce soir. Son esclave, son jouet était entré dans le tournoi sans aucune raison et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l' en sortir sans qu’il n’en perdre sa magie et le tue immuablement. Tom était certainement derrière tout cela. Il aurait dû le tuer avant qu’il ne quitte Poudlard ! 

Dans son appartement, Severus trinquait à la réussite du jour avec ses deux compagnons. Son regard plongea dans celui de Gilderoy qui lui donna un sourire en coin et un lever de sourcils. Il acquiesça et finit son verre. Ils avaient peut-être toute la nuit pour récompenser Barty de son bon travail, mais plus tôt ils commençaient, plus de temps ils avaient. Barty se sentit soulevé et éclata de rire, passant ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé mais aussi, du plus fort des trois. Gilderoy suivit du regard ses deux amoureux. Cela ne l’étonnait même pas de l’impatience de Severus. Souriant, il finit son verre avant de les suivre dans la chambre.

Gellert et Igor étaient aussi en train de trinquer, mais étaient dans un état légèrement éméché. Une bouteille de Vodka draconique était vide au sol alors que la seconde était entamée, trônant fièrement sur la table. Igor rigolait en frappant la petite table basse du poing alors que Gellert avait un simple sourire.

\- La gamine… elle… elle t’a traité de cracmol ? dit Igor entre deux fou-rire.  
\- Miss-je-sais-tout ne savait pas tout apparemment.   
\- Vil renard. Elle est où ?  
\- T’es pas au courant? Elle s’est faite croquer par un Basilic dans le couloir, une vraie boucherie.  
\- Charcuterie ? dit-il en tendant un bout de saucisson qu'il tenait en main.

L’alcool dans le sang aidant pas, Gellert éclata de rire. Il fallait vraiment qu’ils aillent se coucher. 


	6. Année 3 Partie 2

Quand Harry s’était levé le lendemain matin, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi frais. À peine fut-il réveillé que le joueur de quidditch lui présentait déjà une potion. 

\- Je vais être sur ton dos pratiquement toute la journée. Que ce soit en tant que garde du corps ou même d’infirmier. Avale-moi ces cinq potions et tu files à la douche. 

Harry soupira et avala une potion après l’autre sous le regard sombre de Viktor. Il soupira de nouveau et partit prendre une douche, changeant de vêtements. 

Ils sortirent de la pièce tranquillement, bien qu’Harry ne soit pas si tranquille. En entrant dans la grande salle, l’ensemble des regards se tournèrent dans leur direction. Harry s’arrêta net, le visage pâle. Viktor posa sa main sur le haut de son dos et le poussa vers la table vert et argent tout en marchant. 

\- Tu vas venir manger avec moi Harry. Laisse les regarder, parler. C’est ton année, montre leur que tu n’as pas peur.   
\- Mais avec les cours et entre et …  
\- Viens t’asseoir et nous allons discuter. Tu dois manger, c’est important. 

Draco fut ravi de voir Harry en compagnie du joueur de Quidditch. Il pouvait enfin avoir l’occasion de vraiment lui parler. Une place fut faite à ses côtés et Viktor poussa le plus jeune à s’asseoir, avant de s’asseoir à son tour. 

Viktor salua le reste de la table d’une mouvement de et sortit une copie du parchemin qu’il avait fait avant de partir. 

\- Bien, je pense que tu vas avoir du mal à manger beaucoup, dit-il sans vraiment s’en faire des autres. Mais t’as un régime spécial à suivre. Un œuf, des toasts avec de la confiture de fruit et un bol de lait chocolaté. Je te demande de manger au moins un peu de tout et ce n’est pas grave si tu ne termines pas.  
\- O… okay. 

C’était vraiment étrange. Il sentait le regard du directeur sur lui, celui de tous les élèves, partagé entre la colère, l’incompréhension et l’envie. Il regarda son petit déjeuner complet et souffla. Il devait tout manger… Enfin non, il pouvait tout manger. 

Il tendit son bras et commença par l'œuf à la coque avec un plaisir visible et le plaisir de découvrir le goût sous le regard presque attendri de Viktor et de Draco. 

\- Vous avez quoi aujourd’hui ?   
\- Métamorphose, Charme et Divination ce matin, répondit Draco. C’est le seul jour où nous passons toute la matinée avec les Gryffondor.   
\- Je vais vous demander de surveiller Harry pour moi dans ce cas. Il doit, en aucun cas, être seul avec le directeur ou tout autre personne.   
\- Je… ça va aller. Je peux...  
\- Non Harry, dit Draco après avoir avalé un morceau de son pancake. Certaines personnes m’en voudraient certainement si je ne prenais pas soin de toi. Alors mange et on va aller en cours. Nous regarderons ton emplois du temps dans la soirée 

Il n’avait jamais été aussi protégé de sa vie. C’était tout bonnement inconcevable, incroyable même. Ron ne pouvait pas l'approcher et quand bien même il avait tenté en présence de Viktor, ce dernier s’était simplement posté devant lui et dit à ce dernier de laisser Harry en paix, ajoutant même qu’il était déçu de voir un de ses fans être un tel petit con envers une personne aussi adorable. Le tout, avant de faire demi-tour, traînant Harry avec lui.

La deuxième fois où Viktor l’avait sauvé, c’était quand il descendait d’astronomie, entouré des jumelles Patil. Le champion de Durmstrang était là à l’attendre et prit rapidement le relais dans sa surveillance. 

\- Harry mon garçon j’aimerais avoir un mot avec toi.   
\- Et qu’est-ce ? demanda Viktor.   
\- En privé.  
\- Impossible, Harry ne sera pas seul un seul instant. Cette année. J’ai fait la promesse sur mon honneur de le protéger et j’ai bien l’intention de la respecter.

Il murmura quelques mots dans sa langue (dont Harry apprit par la suite que ce fut une insulte particulièrement violente) et passa son bras autour du jeune Gryffondor avant de les mener jusqu’aux appartements pour un dernier encas avant de dormir. 

Autre chose arriva en même temps que la surveillance rapprochée d’Harry. Les maisons commencèrent doucement à se mélanger. La première à faire le pas fut Ginny qui vint discuter avec Harry et Draco alors que Viktor s’était levé un instant pour discuter avec son directeur.   
La suivante fut Cho qui rejoignit son petit ami Cedric. Puis petit à petit les élèves bougèrent de place, venant parfois seulement pour discuter, partager un repas ou même certains demander de l’aide pour un travail. 

C’était pratiquement mi-Novembre. Harry était avec Draco, penché sur un antidote pour il ne savait plus vraiment quoi. Quelqu’un frappa à la porte qui s’ouvrit pratiquement immédiatement. Cela révéla un élève de Gryffondor. Ce dernier semblait pas très à l’aise face au regard noir et glacial du professeur. 

\- Heu… Potter doit venir avec moi… il… les champions doivent venir pour… pour une photo et pour voir les baguettes.  
\- Monsieur Creevey, comme vous pouvez le voir, Monsieur Potter est en cours de Potion cela peut attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires.  
\- C’est Monsieur Verpey qui m'envoie et …  
\- Potter, Malfoy rangez vos affaires et suivez Monsieur Creevey. Vous rattraperez votre potion dès ce soir. 

Le jeune Gryffondor voulut dire quelque chose mais se tut en voyant qu’il n’avait pas le choix que d’avoir Draco en plus. Le groupe ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet. Arrivé devant la porte d’une classe inutilisée, Colin les laissa. 

Harry frappa à la porte et celle-ci s’ouvrit révélant une pièce assez petite où les tables avaient été déplacées de façon étrange. Une femme aux boucles blondes serré était dans une tailleur de couleur verte aux côté d’un homme bedonnant avec un appareil photo. Monsieur Verpey se tourna dans sa direction et vint l'accueillir. Il ne put cependant pas poser un doigt sur lui. Draco s’était immédiatement poster entre les deux et Viktor, présent dans la pièce avec les autres champions, s’était avancé pour prendre la relève du Serpentard blond. La porte fermée, tout le monde prit place sur des sièges.

\- Excusez nous pour ceci monsieur Verpey, dit Viktor. Mais nous voulons protéger au maximum Harry.  
\- Harry ne risque rien avec moi voyons. Mais je peux comprendre qu’il ait sûrement plus d’un ennemi et qu’au vu de son entrée dans le tournoi assez douteuse vous vouliez le protéger.

Il continua à parler un moment expliquant pour la vérification des baguettes, la séance photo et un pour un interview avec chaque champion avec la blonde, une certaine dénommé Skeeter. Chacun ayant quelque chose à faire, le groupe se sépara en trois. Viktor ne quittant pas Harry au moindre moment.

La vérification de baguette fut en premier. Garrick Ollivander était assis à l’une des tables et attendait. Il leur fit un sourire.

\- Messieurs Krum et Potter, je suis content d’enfin vous rencontrer. Voyons donc voir vos baguettes. 

Harry fut le premier à présenter la sienne, un peu timide. Le vieil homme la prit et la jugea, la tapotant du doigt avant de froncer des sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec votre baguette Monsieur Potter. Du bois de rose et… un crin de kelpy. Cette baguette fonctionne… mais elle est bien trop faible pour le sorcier que vous êtes Monsieur Potter.   
\- C… Comment pourrais- je en avoir une autre ?  
\- Une visite à mon magasin où chez un autre fabricant. Je ne vous en voudrais jamais d’aller chercher votre amie ailleurs. Bien, je vous la rend mais pensez vraiment à vous en faire faire une nouvelle avant la première épreuve.   
\- D’accord…

Harry la récupéra et la rangea. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment mais il était triste de voir qu’il avait vraiment une baguette si faible et certainement bourré de sorts. Une baguette qui n’était pas la sienne.  
Viktor tendit sa baguette à son tour mais garda un bras sur les épaules d’Harry. Encore quelque chose à changer. Peut-être qu’un entretien en privé avec un fabricant de baguettes différent ne serait pas trop mal. 

\- Hmmm, une création de Gregorovitch, il me semble. Un excellent fabricant de baguettes, bien que sa façon de les faire diffère fortement de la mienne, dit-il en jetant un regard de compréhension aux deux garçons. Charme et nerf de cœur de dragon.

Viktor acquiesça, comprenant le message. L’homme lança un sort, faisant apparaître une nuée d’oiseaux qui disparurent rapidement. Ollivander rendit la baguette et les remercia de leur temps accordé.   
Ils passèrent vers le photographe l’un après l’autre. Harry légèrement rougissant sur la sienne. Puis vint le moment de l’interview. 

\- Tu ne réponds à aucune question dont tu ne veux pas Harry.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie de répondre à la moindre question… Est-ce que je peux simplement attendre plus loin ?  
\- Bien sûr. Ne reste pas trop loin.

Harry prit place sur une chaise pas trop loin de Viktor mais assez loin de la journaliste qui avait son regard acéré vers lui. Le bulgare lui souffla de commencer à faire ses devoirs maintenant pendant qu’il répondrait aux questions. Il lança un sort d’intimité vers le plus jeune et prit place devant la femme.

\- Ah Viktor ! Harry ne vient pas avec toi ?   
\- Vous seriez bien aimable de vous adresser à moi correctement, Miss Skeeter. Nous n’avons pas élevé les dragons ensemble. Et pour vous répondre, Harry a simplement émis le souhait de répondre à aucune de vos questions.  
\- Mais il est l’un des champions du tournoi, il doit répondre aux questions pour que je puisse écrire mon article. Qu’il ne fasse pas son timide voyons, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il paraît dans un journal.  
\- En tant que citoyen et personne à part entière, c’est son droit de ne pas vouloir paraître dans un tel torchon d’inepties que sont vos articles Miss Skeeter. Sa célébrité n’est dû qu’à sa survis face au meurtre de sang froid de ses parents. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me poser vos questions, nous aimerions ne pas arriver en retard pour le dîner. 

Elle acquiesça, les lèvres pincées et sortit une plume verte de son sac à main haut-de-gamme en cuir de dragon. Elle lui fit un sourire, qu’elle pensa charmeur, et toussota.

\- Je vous préviens Miss, si vous dites la moindre chose de travers, vous aurez affaire à mon manager et je porterais plainte contre vous pour diffamation.  
\- Évidemment, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. Qu’est-ce qui vous a décidé à participer au tournoi ?  
\- Le challenge, dit-il simplement.   
\- C’est un tournoi qui s’est révélé mortel par le passé, n’avez-vous pas peur de risquer votre vie pour un simple “challenge” comme vous l’appelez ?  
\- L’organisation fut faite de façon à ce qu’aucun champion ne perde la vie au cours du tournoi, ni ne soit blessé gravement. Alors non, je suis confiant.  
\- Et pour Monsieur Potter ? N’avez-vous pas peur que son jeune âge soit un frein et un danger ?  
\- Je ne peux pas savoir pour lui son état d’âme, je ne suis pas devin. Et je pense que tout ira bien. Encore une fois, tout a été fait pour que personne ne soit gravement blessé.

La journaliste blonde jeta un regard vers le jeune champion qui semblait pencher sur ses devoirs sous le regard attentif du joueur de Quidditch. Il y avait quelque chose qui se cachait. Elle tapa du doigt son parchemin où l’encre vert fluo était en train de sécher. Puis son œil fut attiré vers ce que lui avait dit la vélane. 

\- Que pensez-vous des autres concurrents ?  
\- Qu’ils ont tout autant leur chance que moi de gagner le tournoi. 

D’autres questions suivirent, plus vicieuse et empli de piège. Le jeune homme finit par couper court à l’interrogatoire intense de la blonde et se leva, la remerciant et se dirigea vers Harry qui semblait plongé complètement dans son devoir. 

\- Harry ?

Il leva la tête surpris et lui sourit. 

\- On a fini ici, dit-il avec les mains dans les poches.  
\- Elle ne semble pas très contente que je n’ai rien dit, dit-il en regardant la journaliste du coin de l’œil.  
\- C’est pas ton problème. Allez dépêche toi, il faut qu’on passe par l’appartement pour tes potions avant manger.   
\- Je suis obligé ? Elles ne sont vraiment pas bonnes. Surtout la verte.   
\- Oui, t’es obligé. On ira voir Professeur Snape ce soir pour un contrôle si tu veux, en plus de ton petit problème de baguette. 

Harry soupira simplement et se fit la remarque qu’il le faisait vraiment souvent ces derniers temps. 

Dans un manoir abandonné, un homme rachitique était allongé dans un lit de soie vert. À ses côtés, sa fidèle amie veillait sur lui, telle une mère. La porte s’ouvrit, révélant un de ses mangemorts les plus fidèles. L’un de ceux déclaré mort mais toujours en vie. L’homme mit un genou à terre et baissa la tête. 

\- J’ai des nouvelles de Poudlard.  
\- Parles, dit-il d’une voix sifflante et fatigué.  
\- La première épreuve sera des dragons. Les champions devront retrouver un œuf en or dans un nid de dragonne en couve.   
\- Les imbéciles !   
\- Le jeune Potter serait en meilleur état qu’avant, Severus n’a pas encore dit ce qu’il en était réellement. Aussi, une missive est arrivée tout à l’heure et la baguette du jeune Potter doit être changée. 

Tom se releva difficilement sur ses coussins sous le sifflement d’agacement de Nagini qui lui demandait de rester allongé.

\- Changée ? De souvenir, il n'a jamais eu de problème avec en DCFM.  
\- D’après Monsieur Ollivander sa baguette serait bien trop faible pour le sorcier qu’il est. Celui-ci à aussi laissé glisser qu’il n’aurait jamais vu Monsieur Potter dans son magasin et qu’un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Gregorovitch serait plus que conseillé.  
\- Si le vieil homme le dit, c’est que c’est vrai… Quand comptes-tu rendre visite à ton frère, Regulus ?

L’homme leva la tête vers Tom et sourit, content de voir son ami bien plus sain d’esprit qu’avant et plus calme. 

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être devrais-je y aller dans l’immédiat.   
\- Tant que tu réponds à mon appel, rien ne t’en empêche… À moins que tu aies peur de sa réaction ?  
\- Il est possible que le fort risque de me prendre un coup de poing m’intimide quelque peu. Mais que puis-je espérer d’autre avec un frère Gryffondor ? dit-il l'œil brillant.   
\- Approche. 

Regulus se leva et approcha du lit, les deux mains dans le dos. Tom tendit l’une de ses mains, une main pratiquement squelettique et la posa sur l’un des bras du jeune mangemort. 

\- Je ne suis certainement pas le mieux placé pour te donner des conseils sur les relations. Mais je suis certain que ton frère ne t’en voudras jamais d’avoir feint ta mort pour fuir votre foyer abusif et travailler pour moi dans l’ombre.   
\- Mais ils sont morts depuis longtemps, j’aurais dû lui laisser un signe.   
\- Va le voir. Expliquez-vous et rattrapez le temps perdu ensemble. Vous êtes jumeaux. Allez assez de discussion Poufsouffle et va le voir et si tu me le demandes vraiment, oui c’est un ordre. 

Regulus secoua la tête en souriant. Il savait qu’il pouvait ne rien dire et désobéir. Mais Tom avait raison. Il laissa ses bras tomber de chaque côté de son corps et acquiesça. Il fit demi-tour non sans regarder une dernière fois l’homme qui survivait à peine. 

Les organisateurs du tournoi étaient plus que embêtés. Ils n’avaient prévu au départ que trois dragonnes, une pour chaque champion. Il fallait vraiment trouver une solution.   
Harry avait la bouche ouverte, assis sur le canapé dans l’appartement de Severus. Cela faisait déjà quelque jours qu’il y avait eu la vérification de la baguette. 

Le soir même le fabricant Mykew Gregorovitch était venu, traversant la cheminée et jurant dans un russe très fleuri d’après Gellert. Harry avait fini, après de longues minutes, avec une baguette de couleur clair en Mélèze avec un crin de sombral en son cœur qu’il avait reçu le lendemain même à la première heure; En même temps que le journal de la gazette et son article torchon de Skeeter : “Krum et Potter, deux champions vedêtes, un histoire caché ?”, qui lui valut une petite visite de Lord Malfoy en personne et la perte de son emplois. 

  
  


\- Des… des dragons ? Mais comment vais-je pouvoir approcher une maman dragon ?! Elle va vouloir me dévorer !   
\- Peut-être en lui parlant ? Dit Gilderoy. Ne me regardez pas comme si je disais des choses insensées pour mes romans. Je vous rappelle que notre chaton il parle aux serpents.   
\- Un dragon est loin d’être un serpent, répondit Severus de son bureau. Et d’après un élève de quatrième année, un beozar est une sorte de lézard résistant au poison qui se change en pierre quand il meurt et on le trouverait en montagne pas loin des chèvres.  
\- J’aime toujours autant le côté créatif des élèves, fit Barty assis à côté d’Harry. Et un dragon à la langue fourchu, peut-être qu’ils parlent, comme le dit le nom, le fourchelangue.   
\- En attendant, il me faudrait peut-être autre chose au cas où ?   
\- On va t’apprendre quelques sorts pour t’aider. Ne t’en fait pas, chaton. D’ailleurs on a du temps devant nous, on y va maintenant. 

Harry sortit en compagnie de Barty sous les traits d’Alastor. Viktor ne le revis qu’au repas du soir et ne le lâcha pas d’un seul instant de la soirée. La rumeur de leur soi-disant couple continua et ils surent qu’elle continuerait certainement tout le long de l’année. 

Alastor Maugrey s’éveilla, la tête lourde et embrumée par d'étranges souvenirs et pensées. Il écouta en premier, pas un son. Puis sentit... Cela sentait simplement la lessive, de la lavande. Il ouvrit les yeux ou plutôt, son œil. Il était dans une chambre qu’il ne reconnaissait pas. Les murs étaient en bois clair et le sol en moquette. Il souleva la couette et se leva, passant la porte.   
Celle-ci donnait sur une salle et un salon plutôt simple mais chaleureux. Il ne faisait pas froid et maintenant qu’il le remarquait… il n’avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Il se souvint alors de l’attaque. On l’avait assommé. Mais il n’était pas prisonnier actuellement. Un bruit dans son dos le fit sursauter et il se retrouva, avec surprise, devant un homme qu’il croyait mort. Barty Crupton Jr. 

\- Oh, vous êtes éveillé.   
\- Il semblerait… dit-il avant d’aller s’asseoir sur l’une des chaises. Où sommes-nous et quelle est la date ?  
\- Nous sommes dans ma malle de voyage et nous sommes le 20 Novembre 1993. Vous semblez calme pour un aurore élite ayant été attaqué.

Barty approcha et vint prendre place en face de l’homme.

\- Mes souvenirs sont confus.   
\- Il faut que vous sachiez que j’ai pris votre place cette année. Grâce à du Polynectar j’apprend aux jeunes la DCFM. Tom, ou comme certains le nomment : “Lord Voldemort”, m’a donné pour mission cette année d’entrer le nom du jeune Harry Potter afin de le soustraire de l’horreur… le cauchemars même, qu’il subit auprès de Dumbledore.  
\- Le… 

Alastor eut un flot d'images qui le traversa et eut un haut-le-cœur violent. Barty ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et l’homme disparut par celle-ci. Il dut attendre bien cinq minutes avant que l’auror ne revienne, plus pâle qu’avant et tremblant. Il reprit sa place sur la chaise et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?... Jamais je n’aurais…   
\- Dumbledore est puissant. Je suis pratiquement certain que 80% du ministère est sous son contrôle.   
\- Merde. Bordel de merde…   
\- Je peux vous laisser libre sans que vous ne pensiez à vous échapper ?   
\- Je vais avoir besoin de temps. J’aimerais simplement que vous… que tu me tiennes au courant. Je te filerais autant de cheveux qu’il le faudra, mais je te refuse d’être de nouveau sous le joug d’un tel enfoiré et je ne peux pas l’affronter maintenant.   
\- D’accord. Dans la salle de bain il y a des potions, bandages et tout un arsenal pour le soin fait par Severus. La bibliothèque est pleine aussi. Tu peux fouiller si cela te chante, je te demande simplement de ne pas ouvrir le coffre sous le lit.  
\- Des choses illégales à cacher ?  
\- Quand on est en ménage, il arrive parfois que certains objets puissent être utiles pour… pimenter au lit.   
\- Je vois, dit l’auror, ses joues s'empourprant violemment. 

Barty éclata de rire et observa la pendule accrochée au mur avant de se lever. Il devait remonter avant de se faire remarquer. Il prit la direction de la sortie avant de s’arrêter, dire qu’il reviendrait plus tard et partir.  Barty sortit de la malle et bu aussitôt la potion. Cela confirmait tellement de choses… peut-être fallait-il isoler plus de personnes pour reprendre le contrôle. Mais Barty savait qu'il fallait surtout tuer Dumbledore avant que celui-ci ne continue son règne d’horreur. 

La première épreuve était enfin là et Harry ne tenait pas en place. Il avait tellement l’estomac noué qu’il n’avait pratiquement rien pu avaler. Il avait cependant promis de se nourrir après. Il faisait plutôt froid en ce mois de Novembre et quand bien même il avait repris un peu de poids, le froid lui semblait comme mordre dans sa chair. 

En vie… il était en vie. La dragonne avait été particulièrement coriace et ne parlait pas exactement le même langage que les serpents. Il tremblait de peur en tenant contre son cœur l’œuf en or. Il avait vu Fleur revenir dans un état assez lamentable. Puis Cedric qui s’était simplement foulé la cheville et quelques vêtements en mauvais état. Viktor était revenu avec une brûlure au bras et lui… lui n’avait rien. Rien du tout, rien à part cette envie de vomir. Il se sentit tirer par l’infirmière de l’école et quand il entra dans la tante, Viktor se leva de son lit et vint l’asseoir sur son lit, à ses côtés. 

\- Respire Harry, tu t’en es bien sorti.   
\- C.. C’est vrai ?  
\- Ouais. Regarde, t’as rien, aucune blessure.   
\- J’ai eu de la chance. Elle s’est détachée et j’ai fini sur son dos et je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait pour m’enfuir et qu’elle me laisse en vie.   
\- Tu es jeune et plus petit que nous tous. Cela a peut-être joué en ta faveur. Prends la potion pour te calmer et allonge toi.

Harry prit la potion qu’on lui tendait et l’avala d’un traite. Il redit le flacon vide et ferma les yeux, soufflant en sentant sa peur refluer. Il s’allongea de côté sur le lit et, malgré les protestations de Madame Pomfresh, Viktor ne quitta pas le lit non plus. Il n’allait pas le lâcher après une telle épreuve.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il entendit des murmures mais pas doux. Plutôt fâché, énervé même. 

\- Non directeur Dumbledore, vous n'approcherez pas Harry.   
\- Je veux seulement voir s’il va bien et lui annoncer les résultats de sa prestation. Puis nous devons parler de quelques petites choses pour les vacances à venir.  
\- Dites-le moi et je lui communiquerais quand il s’éveillera ou envoyez lui un courrier. Mais actuellement Harry est épuisé émotionnellement et n’a aucune raison valable de vous voir en privé. De plus, nous allons être occupés jusqu'à la date du bal. Il me semble qu’il n’a jamais reçu de leçon de danse et il en aura bien besoin. 

Viktor avait le regard noir et ses doigts blanchis pas les poings serré. Il s’était immédiatement posté devant le jeune adolescent endormi dans le lit dès qu’il avait vu l’homme entrer dans la tente.   
Albus serra des dents un instant avant de reprendre son visage neutre. Il informa Viktor de la Deuxième place d’Harry et qu’il serait bon qu’il dorme dans son propre lit, avant de faire demi-tour.   
Quand l’homme ne fut plus en vue, Viktor relâcha toute la tension et tourna la tête vers Harry. Il croisa le regard vert et gris de celui-ci. 

\- T’as tout entendu je suppose.

Harry acquiesça et se releva en position assise. Il se sentait plus reposé.

\- Tu penses qu’on peut partir et aller manger quelque chose ?   
\- Tu as faim ?   
\- Plutôt oui. C’est la première fois que je le sens vraiment sans avoir mal.   
\- C’est plutôt bon signe. Allez, allons-y.   
\- Et c’est quoi cette histoire de bal et de danse ?

Viktor le poussa vers l’extérieur et lui sourit avant de lui dire qu’ils en parleraient après manger et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. 

Harry avait mal au pied. Il avait bien passé deux heures à danser, encore et encore, avec Ginny sous le regard scrutateur de Viktor. Dès l’annonce du bal et de l’obligation pour les champions d’avoir une cavalière, Ginny s’était immédiatement proposé pour être avec lui, le sauvant d’une fille quelconque qui aurait pu le mener à être seul avec le directeur. 

Entre les leçons de danses, celle de tenu et manière à table, quelques leçons d’étiquettes par Draco qui avait décidé qu’il se devait d’apprendre pour ses futurs titres et pour les potentiel bal et gala qu’ils devraient assister.

\- Non non Harry, ne te penche pas comme cela.   
\- Mais le plat est entre nous deux et inatteignable que ce soit toi ou moi.   
\- Lève-toi, et penche très légèrement. Tu pourras donc l’atteindre. Regarde. 

Draco enleva sa serviette de ses genoux, la déposa à sa droite et se leva. Il montra le geste, se penchant à peine que ce fut perceptible et attrapa du bout des doigts le plat pratiquement vide entre eux avant de se rasseoir. 

\- Normalement cela n’arrivera jamais ce genre de situation. Les tables sont faites de façon à ce que n’ai jamais besoin de quitter la table avant la fin du repas. Aussi, il y aura toujours 2 plats différents toi et la personne en face . Si tu as besoin d'un plat, tu le demandes simplement.  
\- J’ai une potion à prendre avant de manger maintenant. Une façon de la prendre sans paraître… grossier ?  
\- Absente-toi un instant aux toilettes avant de manger. Cela ne paraîtra pas grossier et cela sera même bien vu car ainsi, tu ne te lèveras pas pendant le repas. Si tu ne peux vraiment pas t’absenter, je pense que pour le moment tu pourrais demander à oncle Severus de te la faire ingérer.   
\- Je lui demanderais, ce sera plus facile. Autre chose sinon professeur Malfoy ?  
\- Sourire… toujours avoir un petit sourire ou un visage neutre quand on te parle, même si la personne t’agace. Pas de grand geste explicatif, il ne faudrait pas blesser ton voisin de table. On fera un essai ce soir pendant le repas et tu t’entraîneras midi et soir avant la date. Oh et si certain vienne te parler, utilise les noms de famille et titre si tu les connais. 

Harry se massa les tempes, la tête trop pleine d'informations en trop peu de temps. Il avait hâte de fuir, prendre un temps de vrai repos sans rien de plus que souffler et même allongé sur une plage tiens. Sa rêvasserie ne put aller plus loin car le blond le fit revenir à la réalité en lui disant qu’il devait choisir un vêtement pour le bal. 

\- J’ai déjà hâte que cela se termine.   
\- Dis-toi que je vis ce genre de réception depuis mon plus jeune âge.   
\- Comment fais-tu ? Quel est ton secret ? La magie noire ? Un rituel de Nécromancie ?   
\- De la patience et surtout qu’à la fin d’un repas, tu peux t’isoler avec quelques personnes et discuter.   
\- Ouais, l’ennuie à perte de vue, je vois. 

Il était dans une tenue de couleur noir à fin liseré argenté avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noir avec une pince représentant un petit serpent. A ses côtés Viktor portait une tenue rouge parfaitement ajustée et une cape de même couleur à bord de fourrure. Cedric avait une tenu noir et blanche avec une cape qui pouvait pratiquement concurencer Severus en terme de longueur et de capacité à voleter, le tout avec un noeud papillon un peu trop gros. Fleur, quant à elle, portait une robe couleur crème, voire grise, à fine bretelle dont l’une portait des fleurs avec des paillettes. Elle semblait aussi avoir mis des talons au vu de sa taille. 

Harry se sentit minuscule aux côtés des autres. Il jetait de temps à autre des coups d’œil nerveux vers la professeur de métamorphose qui attendait avec eux afin de leur donner le coup de départ pour leur entrée dans la grande salle. Elle semblait, elle aussi, jeter des coups d'œil vers Harry avec un regard froid. 

Le bruit de talons et de pas approchant les firent tous retourner vers les escaliers. Harry se détacha du groupe et monta les escaliers, rencontrant à mi-chemin Ginny dans une robe bleu ciel à longue manches évasives qui, grâce à une petite chaîne terminée par une bague se mettant aux majeurs, permettait qu’elles ne tombent pas. Il prit sa main, déposa un baiser dessus qui la fit rire, et la posa sur son bras avant de descendre les escaliers ensemble. 

Son regard fut attiré par la robe rose de Luna; qui était au bras de Viktor. Elle portait une légère couronne de fleurs hivernales et des boucles d’oreilles en forme de flocon de neige avec un collier de perles blanches. Elle ne portait pratiquement pas de talon et semblait délicate aux côtés de son cavalier. Cho avait une robe près du corps de couleur entre l’or et le bronze avec une légère cape en soie sur les épaules. Harry ne reconnut pas au départ celui qui accompagnait Fleur, jusqu'à ce que la professeure ne prononce son nom. Olivier Dubois. Il ne l’avait jamais vraiment croisé dans la salle commune, a vrai dire il n’avait jamais vraiment croisé d’autre personne que les Weasley et ceux de son propre dortoire. De ce qu’il en savait, c’était un fanatique de Quidditch et aussi le capitaine de l’équipe. Il portait une tenue simple assez proche de la sienne mais dans des tons légèrement plus rouges.

La porte s’ouvrit et les quatre champions entrèrent dans la salle qui avait été délicatement décorée. Les personne était nombreuse et jamais Harry n’aurait cru voir la salle décoré ainsi… ni même être hors des cachots pendant cette période. Plus que 6 mois à tenir, il pouvait le faire. Une main délicate sur sa joue le visage le fit revenir à lui. 

\- On doit ouvrir le bal, ça va aller Harry.   
\- Désolé. 

Il la mena sur la piste et ouvrit le bal. Il fut ravi d’avoir été poussé à prendre les cours de danse quand il vit le regard de pur choc de ceux qui l'avaient abusé. Bon par contre, Ginny était encore plus grande que lui malgré tout ce temps sous potion et il se sentait un peu ridicule pour le coup. 

La danse terminée, il la salua et la mena vers un des sièges du côté où était habituellement la table de Serpentard. Il prit place gracieusement à ses côtés et observa autour. Son regard fut attiré vers la forme noir de son professeur de potion qui arrivait dans la pièce avec à son bras Gilderoy dans une tenu très Malfoyesque mais avec un soupçon de folie à la Lokhart. 

\- Ginny regarde, lui murmura-t-il en montrant la direction d’un petit coup de tête.  
\- Ils ont osé et regarde la tête des autres ! 

En effet, l’arrivée du professeur de potion avec à son bras leur ancien professeur de DCFM avait été loin de passer inaperçu. Beaucoup semblait complètement surpris, quelque chose entre l’incompréhension et la découverte que même un homme comme Severus pouvait avoir une vie sexuelle... S’ils savaient qu’ils faisaient ménage à trois, se dit Harry. 

Le regard d’Albus fut des plus savoureux pour tous ceux qui se battaient contre lui. Il passait du pâle au rouge en très peu de temps et son regard était glacial, mais il ne pouvait rien dire au risque de se faire remarquer auprès des autres invités. Il se reprit et approcha les deux hommes. Ils devaient leur parler, et en vitesse. 

\- Severus, mon garçon. Vous voilà en une… étonnante compagnie.   
\- Directeur, salua-t-il. Étonnante ? J’aurais dit ravissante et charmante personnellement.   
\- Sev ! s’écria le blond en frappant le bras de son compagnon en souriant. Range ton charme, tu n’as plus besoin de me faire la cour depuis longtemps. Directeur, je suis content de vous voir en parfaite santé en ce temps hivernal.   
\- De même mon cher Gilderoy.   
\- Pardonnez-moi de mon arrivée tardive à ce fabuleux bal. J’étais en Afrique dernièrement, commença-t-il à expliquer. J’étais à la recherche d’une espèce rare de dragon et une tempête de neige est arrivée sans crier gare. J’ai eu beaucoup de mal à retourner en ville magique. Prendre la cheminette pour une autre ville, avoir mon portauloin pour ici. J’ai dut, bien évidement, me changer. Je n’allais, tout de même pas, venir vêtu avec des vêtements de voyage. 

Severus ressera son étreinte avec son bras dans le dos du blond avec un petit sourire en coin. Il embrassa le dessus de la tête de Gilderoy. Il aimait vraiment pouvoir être libre de montrer ses sentiments à cet homme incroyable aussi librement. Puis si cela pouvait embêter Dumbledore, c’était tout gagnant.

\- Tu as encore laissé les vêtements traîner partout dans la chambre hm ?  
\- C’est… fort possible ? Je vais aller chercher un verre je te rapporte quelque chose ?  
\- Tu sais ce que je préfère. 

Gilderoy lui déposa un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon et partit vers l’un des nombreux buffets. Seul avec Albus, Severus souleva un sourcil vers celui-ci en une question muette.

\- Je n’avais pas connaissance que vous et Gilderoy étiez… si proche. Cela fait longtemps, mon garçon ?  
\- Cela fait un petit moment, directeur. À nous côtoyer tous les jours dans un tel endroit, dit-il en désignant le château, cela ne pouvait que nous rapprocher.   
\- N’avez-vous pas peur que, vous présenter ainsi, cela ne donne une image… différente qui pourrait ne pas être appréciée par tous ?  
\- Ma vie privée et surtout, ma sexualité, ne changera rien quant à la façon dont je fais mes cours.   
\- Tu resteras un parfait connard, à la langue bien acérée et aux remarques acides, traitant tes élèves de cornichons et veracrasse, dit Gilderoy qui revenait avec deux verres de boisson non alcoolisé.

Severus se retourna vers lui et prit le verre qu’il lui tendait avant de repasser son bras libre autour de Gilderoy. Il salua le directeur et les éloignèrent de l’homme pour venir prendre place non loin d’Harry, Ginny et Draco qui étaient dans une discussion qui semblait passionnée. 

\- Tu devrais penser à manger quelque chose Harry, dit la rousse.   
\- Un peu plus tard. Je peux attendre tu sais ?  
\- S’il y a des plateaux remplis de petit four et autres sur les tables ce n’est pas juste pour faire joli tu sais ? fit Draco avec un verre à la main.  
\- Appelle moi idiot pendant que tu y es. Elle est où ta cavalière ?  
\- Idiot. Et elle est quelque part dans la salle, à danser ou parler. L’on nous a dit de venir accompagner, pas forcément de rester toute la soirée avec.   
\- Ça fait sens. 

Une assiette avec quelques petits four fut posée de force devant lui et le regard que lui lança Viktor qui avait fait cela, le poussa à manger. Il attrapa à peine l’un d’eux qu’il sentit qu’on lui avait fait ingérer la potion. Il jeta un regard de remerciement vers son professeur et croqua dans la saucisse entouré de pâte feuilletée. 

La soirée continua, les personnes allant et venant des tables jusqu’à la piste de danse. Au bout d’un moment, la table fut mise et c’est avec soulagement qu’il vit son nom être à l’une des tables prévues pour les champions et leur invité. Il fut entouré de Ginny et Viktor. Le repas fut tout un ensemble de plats différents, à la fois complexes et simples. Un repas de Yule en un peu plus poussé. Harry fut ravi de ne pas voir l’ensemble complet de fourchette et couteau autour de son assiette et maudit secrètement Draco de lui avoir appris tout cela alors que cela ne lui servait pas.

Le repas se termina tard et Harry se retira assez tôt, fatigué par autant de danse et de discussion. Viktor l'accompagna jusqu’à la chambre, laissant Luna dans la grande salle au bras de Draco qui avait passé déjà un moment à danser avec, quand ce n’était pas avec Ginny. 

Le matin du 25 Décembre Harry fut réveillé par Viktor qui le secouait doucement. Il ouvrit un œil encore légèrement endormi et le regarda avant de se tourner et de s’emitouffler dans la couette en murmurant de le laisser dormir tranquille. 

\- Tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux, demanda doucement le plus âgé. 

Harry se redressa rapidement, parfaitement réveillé, et se tourna vers Viktor qui portait une tenue simple. Une chemise blanche en dessous d’un pull sombre avec un pantalon noir, mais seulement des chausette noir à ses pieds. 

\- Des cadeaux ? J’ai des cadeaux ? Pour moi ? Vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr que t’en as. Tu veux venir vérifier ? Ils sont sous le sapin dans la salle commune de l’appartement.  
\- Oui ! 

Harry tira la couette d’un coup et se leva, se dirigeant directement vers la pièce à côté sans même attendre, ni même se changer. La pièce était vide et les portes entrouvertes, ainsi que les quelques papiers de cadeaux sur la table basse, indiquait que les deux autres ne les avaient pas attendu. 

Sous un sapin, qui n’était pas présent la veille, plus d’une vingtaine de cadeaux étaient présents. 

\- Assieds-toi Harry je vais te les passer les uns après les autres, après les avoir vérifié d’accord ?  
\- Oui mais… Autant ?   
\- Je dois bien en avoir quelques-uns. De mes parents et de mes amis. Mais le reste, je suis certain que c’est pour toi.

Harry pris place sur le canapé noir en cuir et attendit. Viktor sortit sa baguette et fit un Accio sur ses cadeaux afin de les séparer de ceux d’Harry. Sans surprise il n’en avait que 5. Il prit le premier de la grande pile, le vérifia et le tendit au plus jeune. 

\- Cela vient d’un certain Grim d’après l’étiquette.  
\- Oh, c’est Sirius, dit-il en le prenant. 

Le paquet était d’un rouge vif avec des dessins de cerfs dont certains avaient le nez rouge le tout entouré d’un ruban doré. Un paquet très Gryffondor en sommes. Quand il arracha pratiquement le papier, il découvrit un livre avec une lettre. 

_ “ Bambi,  
  
_

_ Tu sais certainement que je suis sorti de prison il y a peu. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi dès le début.   
Mais je suis là maintenant, pas physiquement, mais je suis là et je ne t’ai jamais oublié Harry.   
Une petite voix m’a soufflé que tu n’avais jamais vu à quoi ressemblait tes parents, ni même tout le groupe d'amis qu’on formait tous ensemble.   
Il faut croire qu’il a fallu attendre ta première année pour que Severus t’aide enfin.   
Maintenant, nous sommes pratiquement tous ensemble et on va t’en sortir.    
  
Ce livre est un album photo.   
J’y ai mis (avec l’aide de Reg) toutes les photos que je pensais importantes avec une description.   
N’hésite pas à rendre visite à Remus ou Severus et ses compagnons, ils pourront certainement t’aider à le compléter un peu.   
_ _  
Prend soin de toi,  _ _   
_

_  
Grim et Ghost” _

Il lâcha la lettre et ouvrit l’album et vit sur la première page deux jeunes adultes l’un à côté de l’autre. Ils étaient bien habillés et souriaient à la caméra, parfois faisant un “coucou”. La légende lui indiqua tout de suite qui c’était. 

\- Viktor regarde ! C’est la photo de mariage de mes parents ! dit-il en montrant la photo.  
\- C’est un beau cadeau. Tu ouvres les autres ? Il est déjà assez tard. On restera ici après manger et tu auras tout le temps du monde pour regarder.  
\- Oui ! 

Il posa l’album à côté et prit le cadeau suivant qui était une enveloppe venant des Malfoy. C’était un bon pour l’achat de vêtement et un autre pour une visite dans un SPA en Norvège valable jusqu’à l'année prochaine. Les cadeaux se suivirent les uns après les autres, ajoutant toujours plus de papier coloré et brillant à la pile. Il y eut deux autres peluches, des jeux, des livres, des confiseries, bonbon et chocolat de toute sorte qu’il promit de ne pas se gaver avec. Il eut même un collier avec pendentif en serpent accompagné d’un mot de Tom, lui rappelant qu’il ne l'oubliait pas et qu’il était fier de lui. Certains cadeaux furent éloignés, voire même jetés au feu après l’accord d’Harry, celui des Weasley ou même de Dumbledore qui étaient bourrés de sorts et maléfices. 

Il était pratiquement dix heures quand ils eurent fini de tout déballer. Viktor avait reçu un nouveau maillot pour le quidditch ainsi qu’un nouveau balais, mais aussi un assortiment de chocolat fourré et quelques babioles étranges. Harry passa rapidement par la salle de bain pour se changer afin de porter l’un de ses nouveaux pulls et prendre toutes ses potions. 

Avec Yule et Noël passant, le nouvel an s'ensuivit. Ce fut avec horreur et mauvaise surprise que Poudlard fut attaqué par une armée de détraqueurs laissant tout le monde plutôt secoué. Le plus âgé des Weasley encore scolarisé craqua au milieu d’un couloir et partit en courant, hurlant pratiquement et finissant en boule dans un angle où il fallut l'immobiliser pour l’extraire. Il fut mené à St Mangouste de toute urgence dans la partie psychiatrique de l’établissement sous le regard déçu et agacé de Dumbledore.


	7. Année 3 Partie 3

Chacun des participants étaient dans un siège dans la salle commune et devant eux, l'œuf qu’ils avaient dû chercher dans les griffes des dragonnes. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps pour trouver la solution afin d'ouvrir l’œuf et savoir ce qui les attendaient pour la suite.   
Quand il était ouvert, il ne sortait qu’un hurlement strident qui vrillait les oreilles de tous. 

\- On sait déjà que l’on va pas quitter Poudlard et que cela se passera dehors, dit Cedric.    
\- Peut-être que le cri vient d’une créature présente ici, dit Harry.   
\- Il y a la forêt interdite qui est remplie et le lac qui regorge aussi de créature, fit Viktor, son œuf à la main.    
\- Et le mettre dans l’eau ? proposa le jeune Gryffondor. Au pire on casse l’un des quatre et ce n’est pas grave    
\- On peut essayer. 

Viktor invoqua un seau à partir d’un coussin et l'emplit d’eau. Remontant ses manches, il plongea son oeuf dans l’eau et l'ouvrit. Il cligna des yeux en entendant comme un chant pratiquement envoûtant. Mais surtout cela semblait dire quelque chose. Il ferma l'œuf et colla son oreille contre le seau avant d’ouvrir de nouveau l'œuf.   
Il finit par décoller l’oreille et retirer son bras de l’eau. 

\- C’était la réponse, bien joué Harry. Cela délivre un message disant que l’on doit aller chercher quelque chose dans l’eau qui nous ait cher et qu’on aurait une heure. Vous pouvez essayer à votre tour si vous voulez mais je pense que c’est cela. 

Fleur renifla, se leva et s’enferma dans sa chambre sans un merci, ni même avoir prononcé la moindre parole de la soirée. Cedric et Harry tentèrent à leur tour d'écouter le message avant de rester un moment à débattre de ce qui pourrait leur être enlevé. 

\- Hum c’est bien mais… qu’importe ce qui sera dans l’eau… je ne sais pas nager, murmura Harry en observant son œuf dans la main.  
\- Je pourrais.. t’apprendre, dit Cedric. Il y a un bain de la taille d’une piscine dans la salle de bain des préfets.   
\- Je vous accompagnerais. Pas que je n’ai pas confiance, dit le bulgare. Mais à deux nous irons plus vite et l’on est jamais trop prudent.   
\- Je veux bien oui ! Mais heu… pour nager… faut avoir quelque chose en vêtement.  
\- Laisse-moi faire.

Le lendemain même il avait une tenue pour nagée qui lui couvrait une grande partie du corps. Il passa les prochains jours partagés entre les devoirs, les cours et les leçons de natations qu’il lui était donné. Le tout entrecoupé de la question de savoir comment respirer une heure sous l’eau. 

Le vingt-quatre Février arriva presque trop tôt pour Harry. Quand il alla manger ce midi-là, il remarqua immédiatement l’absence de Luna mais aussi Ron et de Cho. C’était étrange. Qu’avait encore fait Dumbledore ? 

La réponse arriva dès quinze heures quand il fut annoncé que les champions devaient retrouver une personne au fond du lac avec un temps imparti d’une heure. Malgré le soleil dans le ciel, il faisait froid et l’eau devait être glaciale. Viktor jeta rapidement plusieurs sorts de protections et de réchauffement vers le plus jeune. Il s’en foutait pas mal si l’on venait à mal le noter pour aider les “adversaires”. Il tenait à ce petit bout de jeune homme et ne voulait pas qu’il lui arrive quelque chose maintenant qu’il était bientôt libre.

Le top départ fut lancé et Harry avala la branchiflore que lui avait donné Severus, avant de plonger, suivit de près par Viktor qui s’était changé en requin dès entré dans l’eau. Harry s’accrocha à l’aileron et ils plongèrent dans le fond du lac. Ils se retrouvèrent face à quatre personnes disparues. Une petite fille blonde, Cho, Luna et Ron.   
Harry jeta un regard d’incompréhension vers Ron et leva les épaules. Il ne voulait pas le sauver et il ne serait pas contre de le laisser ici. Une ombre dans son dos le fit sursauter et il se retourna. Il se retrouva face à des être de l’eau au corps de poisson au buste d'homme avec des mains palmé. Son visage était parcouru de petites écailles colorées sur ses joues.

\- Ne vas-tu pas libérer ton otage jeune sorcier ?

Harry fit non de la tête. Il s’en foutait complètement.

\- Il n’est donc pas une personne importante pour toi. Tu es trop jeune pour ce tournoi, bien trop jeune. As-tu bien conscience que si tu ne le sauve pas… personne ne le reverra un jour.

Le jeune garçon leva les épaules et regarda Luna être délivré par Viktor, ce qui le fit souffler de soulagement. Le champion de Durmstrang, la jeune blonde accrochée dans son dos, s’approcha et jeta un regard vers l’homme puis vers Ron. Il se posta entre Harry et la créature et lui fit signe qu’ils remontaient.

\- Soit… votre décision est donc prise. Quoi qu'ait fait ce garçon, vous devez le détester assez pour le laisser mourir. Je vous souhaite une vie heureuse, Harry Potter.

Le garçon sursauta d’être reconnu avant de se reprendre. Il fit au revoir de la main et attrapa Viktor. Ils remontèrent à la surface et quand il fendirent l’eau, il furent récupérés par Igor ainsi que Poppy qui les sécha et les enroula chaudement dans une couverture chacun. Albus arriva auprès d’eux et observa les trois plus jeunes.

\- Où est Monsieur Weasley ?  
\- Il n’est pas ce que j’ai de plus cher, répondit Harry avec hargne. J’ai refusé de le sauver pour sauver à la place une amie qui l’est bien plus.  
\- Vous avez…   
\- S’il vient à mourir, ce n’est pas de ma faute directeur, coupa-t-il abruptement. Il n’avait simplement pas à se proposer ou être choisi comme personne à sauver. Il n’est rien du tout pour moi et je n’ai aucun regret.   
\- C’est un meutre que …  
\- Ce tournoi provoque des morts, ce ne sera pas la première fois. 

Albus avait sa main serré sur la baguette, il s’approcha du bord et fit un geste avec. Il n’y eut rien du tout pendant un instant avant que le corps de Ron ne sorte de l’eau. Il voleta jusqu’à la berge et fut pris en charge par Poppy qui le fit léviter en urgence jusqu’à l’infirmerie, suivit du directeur et laissa Severus prendre en charge les autres participants et otages. Fleur sortie de l’eau difficilement avec une jeune fille dans ses bras qui toussote mais était vivante. Il les sécha d’un coup de baguette et les entoura d’une couverture. Cédric fut le prochain et subit la même opération. 

Tous étaient hors de l’eau, la deuxième épreuve était définitivement terminée.

  
  


Ron Weasley ne fêta pas son treizième anniversaire. Molly était venu telle une furie quand elle avait appris ce qu’il s’était passé. Sa colère avait été partagée entre le directeur et Harry. Elle n’avait cependant pas pu approcher ce dernier et toute beuglante avait été immédiatement détruite. Cela avait fait aussi la Une des journaux, tous départagés. Certains demandant à ce qu’Harry soit enfermé et d’autres, moins nombreux, traitant Albus de vieux fou d’avoir permis un tel tournoi. 

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient devenu plus calme pendant un instant et finirent même par se faire attraper un soir par le professeur Snape. L’homme confisqua immédiatement le parchemin qu’ils avaient en main. Il jeta un œil à ce dernier et eut un petit sourire en le voyant.

\- Ici Duc, je reconnais ce parchemin comme mien. Méfait accompli.

La carte qui était affichée initialement disparue et se ferma. 

\- Puis-je savoir Messieurs Weasley comment êtes-vous entré en possession de la carte du maraudeur ? Et un seul à la fois pour les réponses.  
\- Nous l’avons trouvé dans le bureau du directeur en début d’année, professeur.   
\- Je vois. Et vous a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit dessus ?  
\- Qu’il n’a jamais pu l’ouvrir, la voir, ni même la toucher.  
\- Parfait. Vous allez m’accompagner, et ce n’est pas une simple supposition. 

Ils prirent la direction des étages supérieurs et s’arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une nuit étoilée avec une pleine lune. Severus frappa et attendit. Le tableau s’écarta et Remus apparut. 

\- Un souci, Severus?   
\- J’ai attrapé ces deux jeunes gens en possession de ce bout de parchemin, dit-il en montrant la carte. Je pensais qu’il serait bien d’en parler.   
\- Entrez. 

Ils pénétrèrent dans l’appartement et prirent tous place autour de la petite table en bois sombre. 

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l’avais pas vu. Bien Messieurs, vous êtes entré en possession de quelque chose qui est un grand secret. Il me faut votre honneur que rien ne sortira de cette pièce sous n’importe quelle forme.   
\- Nous le jurons, dirent-ils ensemble.   
\- James Potter, Prongs. Sirius et Regulus Black, Grim et Ghost. Remus Lupin, Moony. Peter Pettigrow, Queudver. Severus Snape, Duc. Gilderoy Lockhart-Malfoy, Raven. Barty Croupton Jr, Doctor. Tous ces noms sont ceux qui forment les maraudeurs. Nous n’étions pas juste quatre Gryffondor idiots qui aimions faire des blagues. Nous étions huit en vrai. 

Les deux jumeaux s’observèrent l’un et l’autre, complètement surpris, avant de revenir en observant les deux adultes devant eux. 

\- La carte… montre-t-elle vraiment tout le monde, demanda l’un des deux.  
\- Oui, répondit Severus. Chaque personne avec chaque nom et son emplacement en temps réel. Un vrai petit bijou de magie.   
\- Donc le fait que notre professeur de DCFM ne soit pas Alastor Maugrey…   
\- C'est vrai. Vous êtes certainement au courant du traitement que subit Harry.   
\- Nous… Nous sommes enfermés dans notre chambre quand on arrive chez nous, avoua l’un des deux.  
\- FRED ! hurla le second.   
\- Non George, ne vois-tu pas qu’ils font tout pour sauver Harry de l’horreur ? J’en ai marre qu’on soit enfermé dans notre chambre et qu’on se serve de nos expériences pour humilier. Notre rêve, dit-il en tournant son regard de nouveau vers les adultes, c’est d’ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes qui concurrencera celle déjà existante.   
\- Mais… On nous pousse à travailler pour qu’on finisse au ministère ou avec un travail honnête. Si cela continue, nous allons faire comme Bill et Charlie et quitter le continent.

Les deux professeurs s’observèrent et discutèrent presque muettement. Severus finit par soupirer et se tourner vers les plus jeunes.

\- Si vous voulez fuir réellement, Sirius et Regulus seront certainement prêt à vous accueillir. En tant que jumeaux eux même et tout aussi farceurs, ils seraient les plus à même de vous comprendre.   
\- Ils ont décidé il y a peu de temps de partir aux Etats-Unis afin de renouer les liens qu’ils ont cru perdre il y a pratiquement quinze ans. Vous êtes en cinquième année actuellement. Cela ne vous fera que deux années loin d’ici maximum. On ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate, mais il faut que l’on sache avant Mai, derniers délais.   
\- D’accord.  
\- Bien, il est tard, je vous ramène à la tour, dit Remus. Sers-toi en café, tu connais l’endroit, dit-il a Severus avant de sortir en compagnie des deux plus jeunes.

Le groupe disparu et Severus observait les points bouger sur la carte ouverte, une tasse de café noir à la main. C’était une aubaine incroyable de l’avoir... Mais Harry en aurait certainement plus besoin. Peut-être peuvent-ils tenter de lui faire une copie personnalisée.

C’est pratiquement fin Mars. Igor et Severus étaient dans un des couloirs, bien conscient d’être observé. Igor se retenait de rire tant ils sentaient le regard perçant du directeur dans son dos. 

\- Tu ne peux pas faire comme s’il se passait rien Severus ! s’exclama-t-il avec une voix faussement inquiète.  
\- Je ne vois pas de raison d’en faire toute une histoire, Igor.   
\- Depuis plusieurs mois elle est de plus en plus nette. Je suis inquiet…  
\- Et bien fuit ! Je trouverais bien une explication à ton absence si cela te chante. Mais moi je reste à Poudlard. 

Severus partit, bousculant Igor au passage et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir, du coin de l’œil, la silhouette du directeur. Quand il fut un peu plus enfoncé dans les couloirs, il lâcha un reniflement moqueur. 

Dans sa cabine, Igor lâcha un long rire avant de faire ses affaires. Il devait partir. Non pas par peur, mais il avait pour mission de préparer le manoir où habiteront Tom, Harry et plusieurs autres Mangemorts de confiance comme le trouple : Severus, Barty et Gilderoy, entre autres.   
La fuite du directeur quelque jours plus tard n’avait pas surpris les élèves de Durmstrang mais surpris tous les autres. L’homme paraissait pourtant sûr de lui. 

Remus regardait sa classe ce jour-là. Il voulait aborder un sort qui était plus du niveau de la cinquième année. Mais il était certain que de si jeunes élèves pouvaient le faire aussi ou du moins commencer. 

\- Bonjour à tous. Je vais ramasser votre devoir prévu pour aujourd’hui. Veuillez mettre votre nom, prénom et classe. Je rappelle encore une fois qu’écrire le nom de votre maison entière ne vous rapportera rien si ce n’est nous faire perdre du temps. 

Tous les parchemins parvenu entre ses mains, Remus revint à sa place au bureau. Pile sur la pile, il croisa les bras.

\- Au dernier cours nous avions vu en détail ce qu’était un détraqueur. Bien que ce fut pratiquement inutile au vu de ce que nous avons subi au nouvel an. En complément de ce dernier cours je vais vous apprendre une façon de vous en défendre peut-être que certains le savent déjà. 

Trois mains se levèrent. 

\- Monsieur Nott, je vous écoute.  
\- C’est le sortilège de Patronus, répondit le garçon.  
\- C’est exact. Dit-il en faisant un mouvement de baguette.

Un compteur affiché à côté du tableau comptabilisa un “plus deux” pour la maison Serpentard. 

\- Notez bien. Le sort du patronus, de formule Expecto Patronum, veut dire “j’attends un protecteur”. C’est un sort que peu de personne arrive à maîtriser complètement par sa difficulté et la demande d’énergie magique que cela coute. Il est la projection de forces positives telles que le bonheur ou l’espoir, permettant de faire apparaître un protecteur qui prendra une forme animale pour les plus aguerris. Il éloigne les détraqueurs mais peut aussi servir de Messager ou de protecteur pour des sort mineurs. Petites particularités de ce sort. Il ne requiert aucun mouvement de baguette et peut prendre n’importe quelle forme animale, que ce soit magique ou moldu, que l’animal soit encore en vie ou éteint. De plus, sa taille et l’animal n’ont rien à voir avec la puissance magique du lanceur. 

Il décroisa les bras et, baguette en main, il lança le sort. Il fit apparaître un loup de grande taille légèrement vaporeux et très lumineux. 

\- Je suis un sorcier qui est plutôt moyen niveau puissance magique et comme vous pouvez le voir, il est plutôt bien chair, ou en magie dans son cas. J’ai mis pratiquement un an avant qu’il n’ait sa forme définitive. Comme vous pouvez peut-être le deviner, un Patronus prend la forme de votre âme, de votre “soi”. Je suis un loup-garou, mon patronus est un loup. 

Le loup invoqué faisait tranquillement le tour de la classe en voletant, s’arrêtant parfois devant un élève. Puis il finit par se retourner vers Remus avant de disparaître.

\- Qui dit sort formé par les sentiments, dit aussi que ce dernier est variable. Si un jour une personne vient à se mettre en couple avec moi, il est probable que nous finissons par avoir un Patronus en commun. Mais ! Mais, ce n’est pas obligatoire. Aussi, une personne qui entrerait en dépression, ou serait confrontée à ses pires souvenirs, pourrait ne plus être capable de le lancer. 

Il invoqua l’affiche qu’il avait mis au cours précédent, présentant ce qu’était un détraqueur. Il le montra de la baguette.

\- Du coup, vous vous rappelez de lui ? Et bien notre ami Simon le détraqueur lui, il se nourrit de notre âme et pour cela il nous fait revivre nos pires moment afin de nous affaiblir si vous vous en souvenez. Ainsi, plus un détraqueur est proche, plus nous sommes effrayés, plus il sera difficile de nous en défendre. T’es vraiment pas cool Simon, dit le professeur vers l’affiche. 

Cela déclencha un petit rire dans la classe, faisant retomber la gravité des paroles prononcées. Le cours continua ainsi détaillant les histoires connues derrière le patronus jusqu’à ce jour. Les dernières minutes du cours furent consacrées à la pratique. Certes personne n’alla plus loin qu’un très maigre nuage de fumée. Mais, Remus fut au moins certain qu’il avait tous, plus ou moins, senti la sensation intense de bonheur qui les traversait en lançant le sort. La classe se termina avec un devoir sur le patronus et son utilisation. 

Avril fut marqué par des pluies intenses et une nouvelle attaque de détraqueurs bien que moins intense que celle du nouvel an. Le ministère fut blâmé et une enquête ouverte quand à savoir qui lançaient des raids de détraqueurs sur une école emplis d'enfants. 

Il y eut aussi le témoignage de plusieurs personnes ayant aperçu Sirius dans les rues magiques de Londres mais aussi celles près de l’école. Les jumeaux Black finirent par reprendre possession dans le plus grand des silences de leur manoir au 12 square Grimmaurd. Ils furent accueillis par la voix colérique du tableau de leur mère accroché à l’entrée.

\- Mais où étiez-vous passé tous les deux ?! Voilà presque 15 ans que vous avez disparu ! J’étais morte d'inquiétude de ne pas vous voir passer cette satané porte ! Je veux des explications et plus vite que ça !   
\- Et bien… commença Regulus en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Quand je suis entré sous l’ordre de Tom, nous avons eu une mission difficile et … J’ai failli mourir. Nous étions entourés d’inféris et pendant deux mois je fut dans le coma et le monde me croyait mort. J’ai utilisé cette opportunité pour travailler dans l’ombre pour lui. Je n’ai fait qu’obéir et je ne pouvais rien dire… surtout pas alors qu’il n’était plus là.   
\- J’étais proche de James et Lily comme tu le sais, dit Sirius. Mais Dumbledore nous a manipulé et a utilisé une prophétie. Harry aurait été celui qui serait désigné et… il voulait les cacher. Tom était devenu fou et dangereux. On est certain avec Régulus que Dumbledore y est pour quelque chose.   
\- Tom a pris la décision qu’il fallait aller tuer Harry. Quand je suis arrivé dans la maison, Harry n’était plus là et Tom non plus. Je savais qu’il n’était pas mort.  
\- Quand je suis arrivé dans la maison, dit Sirius en déglutissant. James était mort dans l’escalier et Lily dans la chambre de Harry. Il était dans son berceau et pleurait à s’en faire mal. Severus est arrivé et … Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, je lui ai donné Harry et je suis parti à la recherche de Pettigrow. 

Il se mordit les lèvres et frotta sa tignasse avec le bras gauche. 

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m’a pris. Je suis devenu fou. Je voulais le tuer, mère. Les aurors m'ont attrapés et mis en prison.   
\- Je sais que Severus se serait fait attraper aussi, mais il fut prouvé qu’il aurait été un soi-disant espion et a dû travailler à Poudlard. Harry a fini entre les mains de Dumbledore et… jamais quelqu’un de censé ferait subir autant de choses à un enfant. Même Tom et Gellert dans leur plus grande période n'auraient jamais fait cela. 

Les deux hommes s’observèrent, communiquant muettement afin de savoir s’ils avaient oublié quelque chose. Puis d’un mouvement commun il secouèrent la tête sous le regard tendre de Walburga. 

\- Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous n’êtes pas venu plus tôt, dit-elle doucement. Surtout toi Régulus, même en te faisant passer pour mort, tu aurais pu venir ici t’abriter.  
\- La maison avait été fermée, mère. Le gobelin en charge et le ministère avaient mis des sorts de surveillance et personne ne pouvait entrer. Grâce à quelques alliées, nous voilà.   
\- C’est bon de vous revoir. Allez donc vous installer, revisitez un peu et n'hésitez pas à appeler Kreattur si besoin. Vous savez qu’il fera tout pour vous, il risque même de vous en faire un peu trop.   
\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, dit Sirius. Et on ne sera pas contre un petit festin, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Qui ne serait pas contre un festin façon Kreattur ? On pourrait peut-être inviter quelques personnes.  
\- Mais quelle bonne idée !

Les deux éclatèrent de rire et après un dernier signe à leur mère, il entrèrent dans le salon et furent accueillis par un elfe de maison pratiquement en larme de les revoir. Il leur fit la réflexion qu’ils étaient vraiment trop maigres et qu’ils devaient manger plus. Il prit la nouvelle d’invités en plus pour le soir avec bonheur et partit s’enfermer dans la cuisine en les menaçant de ne pas venir le déranger à part en cas d’extrême nécessité. 

Avril fut aussi marqué par la disparition de Croupton Senior, le tout, sans laisser la moindre trace. Barty fut le premier questionné par Gilderoy lors d’un appel par miroir. L’homme jura qu’il n’était pas du tout au courant de cela et qu’il fallait peut-être voir du côté de Tom pour cela. 

Tom était en effet à l’origine de l’enlèvement et observait, assis dans un fauteuil sur le balcon, donnant sur la pièce principale, Croupton Senior courir pour sa vie suivi par un chien et une panthère tous deux noir. De temps en temps l’un des deux partait et c’était l’un des frères Black qui était là. L’homme semblait presque devenir fou. Il devait réfléchir à une date pour le relâcher. 

Albus faisait des allers-retours dans son appartement. Harry était devenu inatteignable. Pratiquement un an sans qu’il ait pu le toucher, lui parler même. Encore pire, il était devenu plus sain et avait grandi, grossi. Il lui répondait même. C’était devenu inconcevable. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour l’avoir, lui faire payer. Peut-être en glissant quelque chose dans sa nourriture. Oui.. un poison ou une potion de contrôle absolue. Il pouvait demander aux elfes. Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas penser avant ? Il prit un parchemin et écrivit sa commande envers un potionniste dont il avait entièrement confiance… par comme cette pédale de chauve-souris. 

Harry était allongé dans la chambre. Il se sentait malade depuis déjà quelques jours. Il faisait son maximum pour que ce ne se voit pas… mais aujourd’hui… il était bien trop mal. Il entendait la douche couler dans la pièce d’à côté. La moindre goutte d’eau semblait accentuer son mal de tête et rien que de penser à la moindre chose à avaler, il avait envie de vomir. Il avait aussi froid, terriblement froid. 

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit plusieurs minutes plus tard et Viktor, parfaitement habillé, regarda vers la lit. 

Immédiatement, il lâche la serviette qu’il tenait et se précipite vers le lit. Il touche le front d’Harry du revers de la main et la retire rapidement. Il est bouillant. Il dépose un baiser sur son front et murmure qu’il revient.

Il frappe violemment à la porte du second champion de Poudlard. La porte s’ouvre et Cedric n’a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu sais faire un Patronus corporel ?  
\- Heu… oui, pourq...  
\- Fait-le et envoie le à Snape, Harry est très malade, dit-il avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Le garçon cligna simplement des yeux et invoqua son Patronus. Il n'était pas parfait et semblait être partagé entre deux formes, mais il faisait le travail. Il l’envoya immédiatement au professeur et attendit devant la porte que celui-ci arrive. 

Cela ne tarda pas, il ouvrit la porte et s’écarta pour laisser celui-ci entrer sans s’arrêter. Il la referma et resta dans la pièce principale, sa baguette à la main. 

Severus avait pris toute sacoche de potion dès qu’il avait entendu le message. Bien qu’il avait seulement entendu Harry et Malade. Arrivé dans la chambre, il écarta le jeune Bulgare et commença à lancer des sorts d’analyse. Rapidement la sentence tomba. Il avait été empoisonné et cela depuis bien plusieurs jours. Il avait même un mélange de potions de toutes sortes. Il demanda à Viktor de sortir un instant. Celui-ci eut un moment d’hésitation avant de rejoindre Cedric dans la pièce. 

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il en le voyant.  
\- Empoisonnement et… mélange de plusieurs potions. Entre celles qu’il prend et celles qu’on lui a administrées en douce…   
\- Des ingrédients qui ont certainement réagis ensemble et on, en quelque sorte, fabriquer une nouvelle potion dans l’organisme de Harry.   
\- Je vais devoir surveiller même ses plats maintenant. C’est juste tellement idiot que je n’y ait pas pensé.   
\- L’on ne pouvait pas prévoir. Pense à vérifier aussi tes plats et glisser un mot à Malfoy pour qu’il le fasse aussi. On ne sait jamais.

Dans la chambre, Harry venait de vomir pratiquement pour la troisième fois en peu de temps. Il était fatigué mais il se laissait manipuler tel un pantin par le professeur. 

\- C’est bien Harry, c’est fini. Tout ce qui était dans ton corps est partit. Tu vas avaler deux potions et je vais t’emmener dans mes quartiers où tu te reposeras d’accord ?   
\- hm.  
\- Gilderoy va de chouchouter t’en fait pas. 

Il lui fit avaler, doucement, les deux potions puis l’attrapa entre ses bras pour le soulever. Il pouvait facilement passer sans être vu. Il n’était que sept heures du matin et un week-end. Il croisera peut-être Gellert en passant. 

Il sortit de la pièce sous le regard des deux autres. Il leur résuma rapidement la situation et que si quelqu’un demandait où était Harry, il fallait dire qu’il était dans la chambre à se reposer car il était malade. Il nota mentalement aussi de laisser un mot à Poppy à ce sujet. Elle était une de celles manipulées par le vieux fou mais elle disait jamais non à de l’aide à l’infirmerie, surtout de sa part. 

Severus était dans son salon et fulminait. Ils avaient eut beaucoup de chance que le corps d’Harry ait développé une certaine immunité aux poisons sinon… Sinon ils l’auraient perdu. Deux bras l’attrapèrent et l’enlacèrent dans le dos. Il s’arrêta et soupira.

\- Calme toi Sev, dit doucement Gilderoy.  
\- Comment peux-tu être si calme alors que ce vieux connard barbu de citron frappé a empoisonné notre fils ?! hurla-t-il, remerciant mentallement d’avoir mis un sort anti-son sur la porte où était endormit Harry.  
\- Notre fils ? fit l’homme en contournant Severus et en le regardant.  
\- Je… commence-t-il avant de soupirer. À s’en occuper tous les jours, l’éduquant, l’aidant dans ses devoirs et lui prodiguant une sécurité, du confort et un foyer… Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne penses pas pareil. 

Gilderoy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa simplement les lèvres de son compagnon avant de sourire. 

\- Je le pense aussi et Barty est sûrement la mère poule de nous trois.   
\- Je vais lui dire que tu l'as appelé “mère poule”.  
\- Fait ça et je lui annonce que tu es le premier à appeler Harry “notre fils”  
\- Ça marche petit aigle. 

Severus l’embrassa à son tour avant de le prendre entre ses bras en soupirant de soulagement. Il devait aller déjeuner mais la peur de perdre Harry lui avait tordu l’estomac. Il finit par s’écarter après quelques minutes et, après une une dernière vérification de l’état d’Harry, il partit de son appartement non sans demander à Gilderoy d’en parler à Lucius.

La tentative d'empoisonnement d’Harry avait fait monter la colère, la rage même, à un niveau supérieur dans le groupe. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient, le soir même, rendu visite à leur professeur de potion et accepté de partir avec les jumeaux Black. 

Mai fut plus calme, bien qu’il se chuchota que le directeur était de nouveau tombé malade. Cette fois-ci l’homme fut mis en trentaine et l’infirmière jeta un regard étrange vers Severus le jour même. Ce dernier jeta simplement un regard vers Draco mais aussi vers Viktor. Il n’y était pour rien. 

Mai fut aussi le moment où Croupton Senior réapparu alors que la chaleur s’installait doucement. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et déblatérait avoir vu Sirius Black mais aussi Regulus Black. L’homme fut amené à l’infirmerie et soigné pour de multiples blessures d’animaux. 

Juin était là. Il ne restait plus que quelque jours. Harry était, actuellement, en train de jouer avec sa nourriture dans son plat. Il avait peur que rien ne se passe comme prévu. Dans une semaine, Barty partirait et serait remplacée par le vrai Alastor. L’homme lui avait promis que tout irait bien et que l’auror ne lui ferait rien et que s’il tentait quoi que ce soit “papa Severus serait là pour le sauver”. Le potionniste l’avait frappé au bras et rougis légèrement avant de murmurer que c’était vrai. 

\- Arrête de jouer avec ta nourriture Harry et mange quelque chose, dit Théo face à lui.  
\- J’arrive pas, ça me stress.   
\- Tout ira bien, dit Viktor. Surtout aujourd’hui tu ne quittes pas Draco, Ginny ou les autres. Je serais un peu en retard ce soir j’ai un rendez-vous avec le professeur Snape, d’accord ?  
\- Tu arriveras tard ?  
\- Trente minutes, voire une heure.   
\- Tu penses… Tu penses qu’il accepterait que je vienne dans la salle commune de Serpentard pendant ce temps-là ?

Draco leva la tête vivement et eut les yeux brillant de joie. 

\- Bien sûr tu peux venir ! On pourra lui demander à la fin du cours tout à l’heure. Mais pour cela mange un peu plus et viens, on va être en retard sinon. 

Harry avala deux bouchées de son plat d’omelette et partit à la suite des autres Serpentard de son année. 

C’est sans réelle surprise que Severus accepta qu’il passe du temps dans la salle commune de sa maison et même plus que prévu s’il le voulait, qu’il le ramènerait à l’appartement dès qu’il voudrait ou dès l’heure venue. Viktor lui en fut reconnaissant. 

\- Harry, chuchota Draco ce soir là.  
\- Hum ? dit-il en levant sa tête de son devoir d’histoire de la magie.  
\- C’est quoi cette histoire avec oncle Severus ? Depuis quand il t'appelle “fils” ?

Harry tourna la tête autour d’eux, vérifiant que personne n’entendait, ni même le principal concerné actuellement assis à plusieurs tables de là en train d’aider un première année avec un devoir.

\- Depuis mon empoisonnement, chuchota-t-il. Il a vraiment peur et… il m’a avoué qu’au final… c’était presque évident. Regarde, il ne me quitte jamais vraiment du regard et puis il m’aide pour tout . Mais surtout, c’est le premier qui m’a tendu la main pour m’aider et cela dès la première année.  
\- … C’est compréhensible, fit-il avant de se pencher de nouveau sur son propre devoir. 

Il fallut peu de temps avant que l’homme ne vienne à leur table et ne s’installe à côté d’Harry, observant ce qu’il faisait avec un œil critique. 

\- Tu as fait ton devoir de potion pour jeudi ? lui demande-t-il doucement.   
\- J’ai fait mon brouillon.   
\- Puis-je le voir ?   
\- Hum, bien sûr, un instant je fini juste… Voilà, dit-il en finissant d’écrire sa phrase.

Il se pencha vers son sac et sortit plusieurs parchemin avant de dérouler le bon et le tendre à son professeur. 

\- C’est vraiment brouillon par contre et y’a sûrement pas mal de notes un peu partout et des gribouillis.  
\- Ce n’est rien. C’est un brouillon comme tu me l’as fait remarquer, et cela montre que tu travailles et réfléchis. Même en dessinant des fleurs et des serpents sur le côté. 

Severus se pencha sur le brouillon et fut ravi de voir qu’Harry avait vraiment amélioré ses résultats. Il n’entendait plus de remarque le concernant quand ils faisaient le point à chaque fin de mois et il était certain qu’il aurait de très bonnes notes cette année. Il nota quelque étourderie d’écriture et pointa les réponses qui pouvaient être utiles ou approfondies. Avant de lui rendre.

\- C’est un bon travail. Tu feras attention tu fais encore quelques étourderies sur certains passages et quelques fautes d’orthographe sur les noms des composants.  
\- Merci ! Je pense que je vais rentrer, dit-il s’étirant. Il ne me reste que deux devoirs à recopier et j’aurais de l’avance.   
\- D’accord, range bien toute tes affaires et préviens moi quand t’es prêt.

Le professeur prit un devoir que lui tendait l’un des élève à table et le vérifia pendant que son garçon se préparait. Oui, il avait parfaitement conscience de l’appeler parfois “fils” quand ils étaient en privé ou avec des personnes de confiance. Tout comme Harry parfois utilisait le “dad”. Même si on départ cela avait été pour se moquer de son attention extrême à la suite de sa tentative d’empoisonnement. 

Harry lui fit signe et ils partirent après un dernier avertissement du potionniste, leur disant qu’il revenait.

\- J’ai le trac pour la 3eme épreuve, murmura Harry en marchant tranquillement.  
\- Je peux comprendre. Mais ça va aller, d’accord ? Tu me fais confiance ?  
\- Oui mais… et après ? Et si…  
\- Je te donnerais une potion calmante le jour même et une sans-rêve la veille si tu veux.   
\- Je veux bien oui. Et je sais que je n’ai plus de nutritive mais… je ne suis pas sûr que j’arriverais à avaler grande chose.  
\- C’est une bonne idée oui. Il faudra que tu manges quand même Harry.   
\- Viktor et Draco ne me lâcheront pas si je ne mange rien.   
\- Ils ont intérêt sinon c’est moi qui te forceras à manger. 

Harry se retint de justesse mais jeta à l’homme un regard noir joueur. Severus ébouriffa ses cheveux avant d’ouvrir la porte devant eux. Viktor se leva directement et vint prendre le sac du plus jeune. Severus laissa quelques dernières instructions avant de partir, non sans le prendre dans ses bras avant et lui chuchoter qu’il était fier de lui.

Sirius et Regulus étaient actuellement dans la cabane hurlante. C’était la veille de la troisième épreuve et ils étaient entrés sans aucun souci, passant sous forme d’animagus près de la forêt interdite. Ils partageaient un repas en observant l’école au loin. Ils avaient chacun leur mission. Sirius devait aider à la fin, et Regulus s’infiltrer dans l’école pendant la 3eme épreuve afin de mettre un peu de bordel avant de partir. Ils trinquèrent avec leur verre pour le succès de leur mission. 

Tom observait le ciel à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il ne l’avouerait jamais, même sous la torture… Mais il avait peur. Il espérait vraiment que tout se passe parfaitement. La porte dans son dos s’ouvrit, il se retourna et vit Barty le regarder avec un petit sourire. 

\- Inquiet pour le chaton on dirait.   
\- Tout ira bien… Je lui ai promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses.  
\- Dans ce cas, j’attends toujours que tu bénisses mon mariage avec Sev et Gil.   
\- Je le ferai cet été si cela peut te rassurer. Mais actuellement, j’ai surtout besoin d’un corps pour être plus présentable.   
\- Vous voulez que j’envoie une lettre à Harry, via Severus, pour vous ? Peut-être que cela le rassurerait juste avant l’épreuve.   
\- Passe moi de quoi écrire.

L’homme écrivit une courte lettre remplis de sentiments et de “menace” s’il ne mangeait pas et ne faisait pas attention à lui. 

Albus observait ce ciel sans nuage de Juin. Demain avait lieu l’épreuve et deux jours plus tard les autres écoles partiraient. Il devait agir dès le lendemain. C’était tout de même étrange que Tom soit si discret. Quelque chose n’allait définitivement pas. 

Viktor observait Harry dormir, merci à la potion, un bras entourant le corps de plus jeune et l’autre replié sur l’oreiller, la main soutenant sa tête. C’était étrange à quel point ils s’étaient rapprochés aussi vite. À quel point Harry lui avait fait aussi vite confiance. Dès demain, il dormirait de nouveau seul et… étrangement, cela lui faisait quelque chose. Harry était encore jeune, et les traumatismes qui étaient là jouaient énormément. Peut-être que Rita avait raison… mais avec un peu trop d’avance. Il déposa un baiser parmi les cheveux sombres de l’adolescent et s’allongea complètement, profitant de ce dernier soir ensemble, de ce corps contre lui. 

Ils étaient tous les quatre dehors, devant un labyrinthe géant, leur tenue aux couleurs de l’école et de leurs maisons. Harry détestait ce rouge sur lui. Il n’était pas un Gryffondor, le choixpeau le lui avait soufflé dès le départ. Il sentit quelques sorts lui être jeté dessus et observa Viktor qui avait sa baguette de sortie. 

Il avait reçu ce matin un mot de Tom qui lui souhaitait bonne chance et qu’il l’attendait à la fin. Qu’il gagnerait plus que la coupe, il gagnerait sa liberté et une famille. 

Cedric se posta à côté d’eux, cachant la vue au directeur. Il faisait bouclier avec son corps. Il montrerait que les Poufsouffle ne sont pas juste des gens fleur bleu et que ce n’était pas une maison fourre-tout. Viktor finit de retirer les premiers sorts sans trop de problème et avala rapidement une potion, dos tourné. 

Le top départ fut lancé et dès leur nom appelé, ils entrèrent dans le labyrinthe. Harry fut le dernier et suivit les autres, prenant immédiatement sur la droite. Cela n’était pas rassurant. Il était pratiquement seul et il n’aimait pas ça. De plus, il entendait plus les autres, seulement ce qui venait du labyrinthe même. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un Lumos alors qu’il semblait faire de plus en plus sombre à mesure qu’il avançait sur le chemin. Un coup d’œil en arrière lui confirma ce fait. 

Il passa un moment à avancer prudemment. Essayant au maximum de ne pas se perdre. Pour la sixième fois, il tomba sur une bifurcation. Celle de gauche semblait plus éclairée. Il suivit son instinct et s’y dirigea. Au bout de quelque mètre, il pu éteindre sa baguette et il tomba dans une zone dégagée. Baguette à la main, il sursauta quand un sol voleta dans sa direction. 

Fleur était là, guerrière et prête à tout pour en découdre. Il devait faire quelque chose contre elle. Et la meilleure semblait être la fuite. Il lança rapidement un sort dans son dos et prit la direction d’une autre sortie. Un autre sort manqua de le toucher de peu et il ne dut sa chance qu’à la haie se refermant derrière lui. Il continua son chemin, le cœur battant et empli d’espoir. 

Il lui fallut plusieurs autres minutes ainsi que quelques demi-tours et cul-de-sacs pour qu’il tombe face à Viktor. Ici il n’eut pas le choix de se battre. C’était prévu, se dit-il. Cela allait faire mal. Mais c’était pour sa liberté. Rapidement, Viktor prit l’avantage et réussit, grâce à un sortilège d’attraction, à lui retirer la puce qu’il avait dans le bras, la détruisant dans son poing. Il restait quelques sorts, mais il n’avait pas le niveau et ne semblait pas être prévu pour le traçage. Il ligota les jambes d’Harry allongé au sol et partit non sans lui sourire.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait la tête qui tournait un peu, mais il se sentait aussi plus léger. Il prit sa baguette non loin et se libéra du sort d’entrave. Il referma aussi sa coupure au bras et reprit son chemin, un nouveau venant de se libérer. Il vit au loin Cedric revenir d’une direction et prendre une autre. Il le suivit de loin, non sans lui faire savoir qu’il était là. 

Cependant, le Labyrinthe décida autrement et une haie enchantée les sépara. Voulant tourner, Harry sursauta en se retrouvant devant une grande créature ailée semblable à un lion mais à tête humaine. C’était un Sphynx. C’était la première créature qu’il rencontrait depuis le départ. 

\- Tu es près de ton but, le moyen le plus rapide d’y accéder et juste devant toi.   
\- Vous n’allez pas me laisser passer comme cela n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien évidement que non. Résous mon énigme et je te laisserais passer, répond faux et je t’attaquerais, ne répond rien et tu pourras faire demi tour.   
\- … D’accord, j’écoute. 

La créature déploya un moment ses ailes et croisa ses pattes de devant. 

\- Je suis au départ ce que sont les tableaux et la musique. Je suis ensuite un poisson plat ou faisceau de lumière. Vient après une lettre de l’alphabet mais aussi le début de généralités. Et enfin je suis quand je viens au monde ou le centre de ton visage. Le tout sera la créature qui t’attend et que jamais tu ne voudrais côtoyer.

Harry cligna des yeux, ne s’attendant pas vraiment à ce genre d’énigme. Il ouvrit la bouche, incertain, avait de regarder l’autre trajet sur le côté. c’était peut-être rapide si l’on était intelligent, mais lui n’avait pas le temps et vraiment de loin l’intelligence nécessaire. Il fit simplement un pas en arrière et prit le chemin différent, non sans saluer la créature d’un signe de tête. Il se mit à trottiner, et se diriger grâce à l’indice que lui avait donné le Sphynx. Son but était à sa gauche. 

Un rayon de lumière surgit non loin et toucha quelque chose apparemment. La créature fit un bruit comme un couinement étrange. Harry tourna, ne voulant pas croiser qui que ce soit… et surtout pas Fleur. Elle avait été désagréable du début jusqu’à la fin, lâchant des commentaires acide sur la moindre personne n’étant pas de son école et encore. Il savait que Ron avait tenté plus d’une fois de lui parler, la complimenter. Il n’était ramassé qu’un : “Tu me veux quoi poil de carotte ? Je refuse de parler avec un doxy dans ton genre.” 

Ce qui l’avait vexé et depuis il n’avait plus rien tenté. Elle avait aussi comparé Dumbledore à un focifère. Plus on l'écouterait, plus l’on deviendrait fou. Peu de personnes n’avaient osé affirmer le contraire. 

Il ne sut exactement combien de temps il avait passé à marcher voir courir. Il était essoufflé et avait vu dans le ciel, pratiquement noir, comme une sorte de lumière rouge. Quelqu’un avait abandonné ou n’était plus en état de continuer. Il le vit alors. Le trophée était là, sur son piédestal. Harry ne réfléchit pas un seul instant et s’approcha en vitesse. Il n’eut le temps que de voir une forme sombre sur le côté se jeter sur lui avant de se sentir transporter, la main sur l’un des poignée du trophée. 

Il n’eut que la chance de ne pas tomber grâce à deux bras forts l’enserrant. Il observa autour de lui, lâchant le trophée au sol. C’était un manoir qui semblait encore en état de reconstruction. Il vit immédiatement plusieurs formes au loin dans un jardin illuminé de lanterne dont celle de Barty qui approchait pratiquement en courant. La personne le lâcha et il courut vers l’homme. 

Quand il atterrit entre ses bras, il éclata en sanglots. Il était libre, vraiment libre. 

\- Oh mon chaton… enfin. C’est fini, shhhh là c’est fini, lui dit-il en le soulevant entre ses bras, l’allégeant avec la magie.  
\- V… Viktor a… il a dit que… qu’il avait pas pu retirer tous les sorts.  
\- D’accord, viens là on va voir ça ensemble. Tu dis merci à ton parrain ?

Harry tourna la tête vers l’homme qui l’avait aidé à sortir à la fin et murmura un merci étranglé. L’homme lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui répondant un “de rien Bambi” avant de leur dire de venir, qu’ils avaient encore des choses à faire. 

Rendre un corps plus jeune à Tom ne fut qu’une histoire de minutes. Harry avait passé l’ensemble de la cérémonie enroulé dans une couette avec un chocolat chaud que lui avait tendu Narcissa. Il y eut une deuxième apparition pendant ce temps et un homme pratiquement semblable à Sirius était entré dans le jardin avec un grand sourire aux lèvres expliquant que c’était la panique et qu’il avait la malle du chaton avec lui.

Quand Tom revenu à lui, avec un corps aussi sain que son esprit. Il fut habillé et n’attendit pas un instant de plus, malgré les protestations de certaines, pour se diriger vers Harry et retirer le reste des sorts. 

Il y en avait eu des vicieux et d’autres qui auraient pu le tuer avec le temps. Mais il finit libre. Ce fut sans surprise Tom lui-même qui le mena dans sa chambre et le borda ce soir-là. Il avait été le deuxième à lui tendre la main, mais aussi celui qui l’avait finalement sorti… lui et tout le groupe. 

À l’autre bout de l’Angleterre c’était, comme l’avait dit Regulus, la panique totale pour beaucoup de sorciers. La coupe avait disparu, mais un des participants avait aussi disparu sans laisser de trace. Il n’y avait donc aucun vainqueur, un blessé léger et un disparu. 

\- Vous nous aviez promis que c’était sans danger Dumbledore ! hurla Madame Maxime. Vous n’êtes qu’un menteur et charlatan. Je pars de cet endroit dès maintenant. Elfe !

Un des elfes de maison arriva et se courba. 

\- Va faire les affaires Fleur et rapporte les ici.  
\- Fait le pour moi aussi dit Viktor à l’elfe avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. Mon directeur a pris la fuite, il y a eu beaucoup trop de danger pour un tournoi dit interscolaire. Que tous les élèves de Durmstrang soit dans le bateau dans trente minutes maximum ! 

Albus essaya, en vain, de les arrêter. De leur dire que ce n’était largement pas sa faute et qu’il avait fait son possible pour la protection des élèves. Une demi-heure plus tard, il ne restait plus que les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, leur famille et les organisateurs. 

Assis derrière la barre du navire pour Durmstrang, Viktor observa les fonds marins avec un petit sourire. Il avait passé plusieurs heures en compagnie d’Igor pour apprendre à manier l’engin. Des heures de frustrations pour finalement utiliser toute la magie du bateau. Il était le seul élève à savoir maintenant et … il se mit à rêver de prendre la place d’Igor un jour. Mais avant, il devait rentrer, écrire une lettre à Harry, finir ses études et jouer au quidditch jusqu’à ce que la trentaine ne l’atteigne ou que la vie ne lui fasse une surprise. C’était un bon plan. 


	8. Vacance 1994

\- Et que Magia en soit témoin, dit Tom. Je vous déclare uni par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Harry pleurait de joie et applaudissait alors qu’il regardait ses trois pères échanger un baiser empli d’amour. Cela faisait tellement rêvé. À ses côté, sa tante Pétunia esuyait ses larmes en tapotant ses joues d’un mouchoir blanc. La femme s’était pratiquement évanouie le jour où elle avait reçue une lettre de sa part, lui disant tout ce qu’il s’était passé et… qu’il voulait les rencontrer, elle et sa famille, après tout ce temps. 

Une grande main sur sa joue essuya ses larmes et il tourna son regard trouble Viktor qui était venu aussi. Le jeune homme avait pris deux mois de vacances, expliquant à son manager qu’il voulait se reposer un peu de l’année qu’il avait passée et qu’il reviendrait pour les prochains matchs de la saison dès fin Août. 

En parlant de son regard, il ne portait plus de lunettes depuis le début des vacances, mais son œil gauche était totalement mort. La médecine magique n’était pas encore assez développée pour faire revivre un organe mort depuis longtemps sans utiliser de la magie nécrotique. Ce qui était, un tant soi peu, limite; Même pour Tom ou Gellert. 

Viktor passa son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune et le mena vers la salle de réception. Il n’était vraiment pas certain vers où ça les mènerait et s’il y aurait plus entre eux qu’une forte amitié. 

\- Tu sais que tu peux le lâcher Vik, dit Draco qui s’était éloigné de ses parents pour marcher avec eux. Il ne risque plus grand chose.  
\- Et si j’aime le tenir ainsi ? Est-ce que cela va te faire quelque chose ?  
\- Non rien, mais j’espère pour toi que les journalistes ne seront pas aussi “aventureux” que Rita cette année.   
\- Qu’ils essaient ! dit Harry en se collant contre Viktor, brandissant son bras libre en l’air. Ils devront répondre à mes père, à Tom, à tes parents et mes deux oncles de mon côté, niveau magique je l’entend.   
\- Je suis certain que ton oncle Vernon pourrait être plus effrayant que Tom, dit Draco.   
\- J’en suis certain. En tout cas, j’ai hâte. Mes 3 pères vont partir en voyage de noces et moi je vais aller passer un weekend avec Ma tante et mon oncle au bord de la plage. Dudley à hâte de me montrer sa collection de cartes... Magic il me semble. Il veut m’apprendre à y jouer.   
\- Faudra que tu nous dise dans ce cas, peut-être qu’on pourra y jouer ensemble si c’est si vraiment intéressant. Puis avec un peu de magie… on pourrait rendre ça différent.  
\- Mais tu n’as pas peur de partir en vacance avec Dumbledore qui te cherche ?  
\- Je vous le dirais et j’ai un peu peur oui. Mais je ne vais pas me cacher en attendant que quelqu’un décide de l’arrêter. 

La soirée fut magnifique, remplie de danse et de rires entrecoupés d’un repas très long. La séparation entre les trois hommes et leur fils fut un peu difficile. 

Harry était actuellement dans la voiture, à côté de Dudley, et ayant chacun une gameboy entre les mains. Cela faisait un moment que Dudley en avait une et il avait supplié ses parents d’en payer une à son cousin pour qu’il puisse y jouer aussi. 

C’est ainsi qu’il en avait reçu une pour son anniversaire, en plus d’une bonne trentaine de cadeaux différents. Il était, actuellement, en train de parcourir le monde avec son petit personnage du nom de Link qui s’était échoué sur une île et qui devait aller combattre un vilain pour rentrer chez lui. Le jeu lui avait tout de suite parlé et il avait même parfois du mal à en décrocher. 

Ils firent un arrêt à Carbone-les-Mines quand arriva le moment du repas. Encore dans la voiture, Harry avala une des quatre potions qui lui restait. La ville avait l’air grise et l’endroit pas très accueillant quand on le regardait ainsi. Pétunia posa une main sur l’épaule de son neveu et indiqua un petit parc non loin d’où ils étaient garés.

\- Nous sommes dans la ville où Severus, ta mère et moi avons grandi. Tu vois ce parc là bas ? Et bien ce n’est pas trop loin des maisons où l’on était.   
\- On pourra aller voir ? demanda-t-il timidement.  
\- Après manger et pas longtemps, répondit Vernon. Nous avons encore de la route et je préfèrerais ne pas rouler de nuit Harry.   
\- Oui, oui je comprends mais je veux juste voir. 

Ils entrèrent dans l’un des nombreux fast-food et commandèrent chacun un menu burger avec des frites et un soda quelconque. Il savait que c’était assez exceptionnel comme repas, mais il voulait gouter au moins une fois dans sa vie. Le repas avalé, ils sortirent et restèrent un petit moment dans le parc. Dudley jouant à la balançoire et Harry écoutant attentivement ce que lui racontait Pétunia. Vernon coupa court en leur montrant les nuages qui se profilaient à l’horizon. Harry eut un mauvais sentiment, ils n'avaient pourtant pas annoncé de pluie.

Le trajet fut plus long que prévu dû à la pluie qui se mit à tomber et l’orage qui grondait, pour le moment, au loin. Ils arrivèrent pratiquement à la nuit tombée. Il s’installèrent dans la petite maison de vacances qu’ils avaient et s’installèrent devant la télé après avoir mangé.

L’orage ne partait pas, au contraire, il semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Harry eut des sueurs froides en observant l’extérieur. Ce n’était pas un orage normal… c’était un orage magique et cela les suivait. Un flash de souvenir le traversa et il posa sa main sur sa cicatrice au front. Pétunia fut la première à réagir. 

\- Harry ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- L’orage… l’orage n’est pas normal… c’est un orage magique. Je me rappelle quand papa et maman sont morts… y’avais aussi de l’orage. L’orage nous suit… L'orage ME suit ! 

Un coup de foudre tomba non loin, faisant trembler les vitres et clignoter les lampes. Vernon se leva et alla dans le cellier. Il sortit un fusil de chasse qu’il arma, gardant un œil vers sa famille. Il allait les protéger en cas de danger. Quand il revint, un nouveau coup tomba, plus proche encore, presque trop proche. Il leur fit signe de venir derrière lui, dans la cuisine. Il se posta entre eux et le seul passage accessible. 

La porte d’entrée explosa et ils se tendirent tous. Harry et Dudley étaient contre Pétunia. Harry, ayant sa baguette à la main, lança un sort de protection vers son oncle. Sort qui se révéla utile quand un sort puissant s’écrasa contre 

\- Où est Harry ? demanda la voix froide du directeur de Poudlard.  
\- Vous ne le toucherez plus jamais ! Partez Dumbledore !  
\- Vous n’êtes que des pauvres moldus sans défense… Je pourrais vous tuer en un seul instant ou alors...vous me donner le garçon et je vous laisse tranquille.  
\- Plutôt crever que vous laissez mon neveu, vieux con !!   
\- Alors c’est décidé ! AVADA K…

BOOM !

Vernon tira avec son fusil, faisant hurler de peur sa famille. Albus écarquilla les yeux en sentant les plombs de l’arme, ayant traversé son bouclier magique, dans son corps. La douleur était intense, plus intense qu’il ne l’avait jamais vécu. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi… non… NON !!! Il devait contrôler le monde magique, il devait montrer la supériorité de la magie sur les autres ! C’est sa mission ! C’est… c’est… c’est pour le plus grand bien. 

Le sang se déversait de part et d'autre du corps du vieil homme. L’orage avait diminué d’intensité et n’était bientôt plus qu’un vague souvenir, la lune pratiquement invisible et les étoiles parfaitement brillante dans ce ciel d’encre. 

Au ministère de la magie, plusieurs personnes s’évanouirent, certaines eurent un mal de tête intense, d'autres eurent l’impression de se réveiller d’un mauvais rêve. Un peu partout, des adultes et enfants subirent la même chose. Alastor, en voyant le besoin de monde dans le monde moldu et l’évanouissement de plusieurs de ses collègues, comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Il lança des ordres à droite et à gauche, reléguant son travail à plusieurs autres. Tout le ministère devait être fouillé et aidé… et chaque personne en état devait aller visiter les rues sorcières pour apporter toute l’aide possible. Un message fut aussi envoyé à la prison d’Azkaban. De très nombreuses personnes y étaient enfermées sans véritable raison et dans une prison complètement hors normes d'hygiène et santé, et loin des droits fondamentaux de l’homme. 

Accompagné de deux de ses meilleurs hommes, Alastor fut envoyé par portauloin près de la zone. Quand il atterrit il vit, non loin, une maison de vacances avec la porte complètement défoncé et où une famille était dehors. l’un des deux garçons lui semblait familier et cela se confirma vite.

\- Professeur Maugrey ! cria-t-il en le voyant.

Ils pressèrent le pas et arrivèrent à leur côté. Harry Potter et sa famille avaient été attaqués. Il entra dans la maison, baguette à la main et rapidement, il vit le corps sans vie d’Albus Dumbledore. Le voir ainsi lui fit lâcher un soupir de soulagement sans nom qu’il ne chercha même pas à cacher. Il conjura un drap et le tendit entre la pièce à vivre et la partie incriminée. Il vit, dans le sol de la cuisine, un fusil de chasse. Il s’en approcha et le sentit. Cela avait été utilisé il y a peu. Qui aurait cru qu’une arme moldue viendrait à bout du tyran du monde magique. 

Alors qu’il observait un peu autour de la pièce, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il avait pu se passer, un patronus en forme de griffon arriva devant lui, le surprenant. 

\- Langue-de-plomb Rockwood m’a fait passer le message que la grande prophétie vient de se briser, dit l’animal avec la voix d’Amélia Bones. L’affaire devient plus grave que prévu que toute personne suspecte et victime soit menée au ministère MAINTENANT. 

L’animal disparu, il soupira. Il lança plusieurs sorts, photographiant l’endroit avant d’envelopper le corps et l’arme dans des draps conjurés. Il sortit de la maison.

\- Je suis désolé de couper si court vos vacances mais nous devons aller au ministère de la magie. La mort de l’homme a provoqué le chaos.   
\- On venait seulement d’arriver, chouina Dudley.  
\- Vous savez quand est-ce que nous pourrons revenir ? demanda Pétunia.  
\- Demain grand maximum, répondit un des deux sorciers.   
\- Dans ce cas laissez nous prendre un minimum d'affaires. Harry est sous potions et il ne doit en manquer aucune.  
\- Si je le fais, Sev va me le dire. Il faudrait les prévenir aussi… Je m’en veux de couper court leur temps ensemble mais… je veux être avec eux.   
\- Ils seront prévenu gamin. Allons-y, plus vite on part, plus vite nous reviendrons. Que quelqu’un transporte le corps et l’arme pendant ce temps. 

C’est ainsi que, même pas deux heures après leur arrivée, ils furent menés au ministère. ils furent logés dans une grande salle où déjà plusieurs dizaines de personnes étaient présentes. Allongé, assise, parlant, jouant calmement ou dormant. Harry observa tous ces gens qui semblaient se redécouvrir, apprendre l’existence de personnes qu'elles ne semblaient pas connaître et pourtant, se côtoyant tous les jours. La porte de la pièce s’ouvrit et Harry eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître ses trois père qu’il fut étouffé dans un câlin.

\- Oh mon chaton, tu n’a rien hein ? dit Barty.  
\- Vous m’étouffez…   
\- Pardon, dirent-ils en s’écartant   
\- On a eu tellement peur quand on a appris la nouvelle, enchaîna Gilderoy. Vous pouvez nous dire ce qu’il s’est passé ? 

Severus prit place derrière son fils et l’entoura à nouveau d’un de ses bras, passant ses doigts dans sa tignasse folle. Harry se pelotonna entre ses bras et raconta ce qu’il s’était passé de son point de vue, aidé de temps en temps par l’un des Dursley.. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers eux, écoutant le récit de cette famille qui les avait tous sauvés, tous délivrés. 

\- Et là il est arrivé dans la maison. On était tous dans la cuisine et Oncle Vernon avait pris la carabine de chasse pour nous protéger. Il me voulait… Il a dit qu'il ne leur ferait pas de mal s’ils me donnaient à Dumbledore. Mais moi je ne voulais pas et ils ne voulaient pas non plus. Oncle Vernon l’a insulté de vieux con en refusant… Cela ne lui a pas beaucoup plus. Il a commencé à lancer le sort de mort et là BOOM ! dit-il en écartant les bras. Oncle Vernon a tiré et Dumbledore est tombé au sol.   
\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que l’arme fonctionne, dit Gilderoy.  
\- J’ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Je n’allais pas lui laisser un membre de ma famille sans me battre et ça même si je suis qu’un... moldu.   
\- Certains ont sûrement peur de tout ça et d’autres vous traiteront de monstre, continua Pétunia. Mais vous n’êtes pas différents, vous êtes vivant, vous parlez, mangez, respirez… Cela ne me donne pas le droit, parce que j’ai peur, parce que je ne comprends pas, de chercher à vous nuire. Si j’avais fait ça… j’aurais perdu ma soeur dès l’âge de onze ans.  
\- Il faudrait plus de moldus comme vous dans ce monde. 

D’autres personnes arrivèrent au cours de la nuit, d'autres partirent. Il se murmura entre les couloirs l’histoire d’un moldu sauvant le monde magique de la folie. Cette histoire qui fit la une des journaux le matin même. 

Vernon perdit son permis de chasse et dut payer une amende pour avoir tué et non neutraliser l’homme. L’amande s’éleva à 50 gallions, soit 250 livres. Ils passèrent finalement les vacances chez eux, au 4 Privet Drive et les trois nouveaux mariés partirent de nouveau. Mais cette fois, l’esprit complètement tranquille.

Il y eut de très nombreux procès au cours des jours qui suivirent. Amélia Bones travailla six jours sur sept, de sept heures du matin à pratiquement vingt et une heures le soir. Sa nièce fut inquiète en premier lieu, avant de comprendre que, une fois cela terminer, sa tante prendrait des vacances. Malheureusement elle sera déjà à Poudlard ce jour-là. 

Poudlard avait pratiquement fait peau neuve et ce fut presque avec surprise que le phœnix de l’école apparu.

• Minerva avait donné sa démission pour prendre du temps bien à elle. 

• Gellert s’était révélé au grand jour dans les mêmes temps et avait proposé de l’accompagner, en compagnie de Miss teigne. Il avait été le compagnon d’Albus avant qu’il ne tente de l’enfermer, il serait le plus à même de la comprendre. 

• Severus avait aussi donné sa démission avec grand soulagement afin de se tourner vers son projet, celui de se mettre à son compte. 

• Pomona demanda un mois de congé supplémentaire qui lui fut accordé. 

• Hagrid fut libre de partir et rentra chez lui dans son clan. 

• Sybille se sépara de ses lunettes et changea son plan pour son cours. Seuls les élèves les plus sérieux et ayant un don pouvaient maintenant suivre le cours. 

• Filius garda son poste et fut particulièrement en colère contre Albus. Il jura que s’il n’était pas déjà mort, il aurait invoqué la justice gobeline.

• Rolanda fit la demande de nouveau balais pour débutant, mais aussi pour les joueurs de quidditch ainsi de protection complète. 

• Cuthbert accepta pleinement sa condition et put enfin rejoindre le royaume des morts.

• Aurora demanda un aménagement pour l’astronomie afin que les élèves n'aient plus à venir aussi tard pour apprendre.

La malédiction sur le poste de DFCM fut retirée et fut l’un des très nombreux postes à la recherche d’un professeur. En effet, des classes qui avaient été supprimé par le passé, refirent leur retour tel que la classe préparatoire qui permettait, pendant deux semaines, aux élèves âgés de 10 ans d’apprendre plus sur le monde magique ainsi qu’écrire avec une plume; Ou même une classe politique optionnel en première année pour les élèves qui seront des futur lord et lady ou les autres curieux et voulant entrer dans le milieu politique.

C’était un projet monstre et il fallait encore trouver qui serait le futur directeur ou directrice de l’école. Ils ne seront jamais assez prêts pour la rentrée. 

Il était traîné à bout de bras par cette jeune fille rousse. la dernière et seule fille de sept enfants. Tiré dans la gare afin de traverser le mur pour la voie neuf trois-quarts. Harry rigolait alors que Ginny semblait pressé d’enfin commencer la nouvelle année. 

Les jumeaux étaient devant eux, l’un poussant l’autre qui était assis sur les malles, elle même sur le chariot. Ils n’étaient finalement pas restés longtemps aux États Unis et n’étaient rentrés que le jour où leur mère fut enfermée pour toutes les horreurs qu’elle avait faites. 

Draco avait sa main dans celle de la jeune rousse et était pratiquement tiré aussi. Il jeta un regard noir vers Harry qui lui fit un lever de sourcils. Il lui ferait payer après la nouvelle répartition quand il atterrira dans sa maison.

Derrière le groupe d'adolescents, six adultes marchaient tranquillement, discutant tout en gardant un œil vers leur famille. 

Tous installés dans le train, Harry jeta un regard vers le quai qui s’éloignait lentement. Cela avait été l’enfer pendant des années. Il avait eu mal, pensant pendant longtemps qu’il allait mourir… que personne ne voulait de lui, qu’il était un monstre, une personne sale. Mais quand il regardait le groupe dans la compartiment avec lui, sa famille qui l’attendrait pour Noël… Il était aimé. 

Oui… il était aimé. Il baissa les yeux sur la lettre de Viktor qu’il avait reçue ce matin et sourit. Tout irait bien maintenant.


End file.
